sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of film director and composer collaborations
The following film directors and film score composers have worked together on multiple projects. A Ali Abbasi *Martin Dirkov **''Shelley'' (2016) **''Border'' (2018) J. J. Abrams *Michael Giacchino **''Alias'' (2001–2006) **''Lost'' (2004–2010) **''Mission: Impossible III'' (2006) **''Fringe'' (2008–2013) **''Star Trek'' (2009) **''Super 8'' (2011) **''Star Trek Into Darkness'' (2013) *John Williams **''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (2015) **''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker'' (2019) Lenny Abrahamson *Stephen Rennicks **''Adam & Paul'' (2004) **''Garage'' (2007) **''What Richard Did'' (2012) **''Frank'' (2014) **''Room'' (2015) **''The Little Stranger'' (2018) Andrew Adamson *Harry Gregson-Williams **''Shrek'' (2001) **''Shrek 2'' (2004) **''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' (2005) **''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (2008) **''Mr. Pip'' (2013) Ben Affleck *Harry Gregson-Williams **''Gone Baby Gone'' (2007) **''The Town'' (2010) **''Live by Night'' (2017) Alan Alda *Bruce Broughton **''Sweet Liberty'' (1986) **''Betsy's Wedding'' (1990) Moustapha Akkad *Maurice Jarre **''The Message'' (1976) **''Lion of the Desert'' (1980) Robert Aldrich *Gerald Fried **''The Killing of Sister George'' (1968) **''Too Late the Hero'' (1970) **''The Grissom Gang'' (1971) *Frank De Vol **''World for Ransom'' (1954) **''Kiss Me Deadly'' (1955) **''The Big Knife'' (1955) **''Attack'' (1956) **''What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?'' (1962) **''Hush... Hush, Sweet Charlotte'' (1964) **''The Flight of the Phoenix'' (1965) **''The Dirty Dozen'' (1967) **''The Legend of Lylah Clare'' (1968) **''Ulzana's Raid'' (1972) **''Emperor of the North Pole'' (1973) **''The Longest Yard'' (1974) **''Hustle'' (1975) **''Twilight's Last Gleaming'' (1977) - Rejected score **''The Choirboys'' (1977) **''The Frisco Kid'' (1979) **''...All the Marbles'' (1981) Irwin Allen *Paul Sawtell & Bert Shefter **''The Sea Around Us'' (1953) **''The Animal World'' (1956) **''The Story of Mankind'' (1957) **''The Big Circus'' (1959) **''The Lost World'' (1960) **''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea'' (1961) **''Five Weeks in a Balloon'' (1962) **''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea'' (1964 to 1965) **''The Time Tunnel'' (1966) *John Williams **''Lost in Space'' (1965–1968) **''The Time Tunnel'' (1966–1967) **''Land of Giants'' (1968–1970) **''The Poseidon Adventure'' (1972) - Produced by **''The Towering Inferno'' (1974) - Produced by Pedro Almodóvar *Alberto Iglesias **''The Flower of My Secret'' (1995) **''Live Flesh'' (1997) **''All About My Mother'' (1999) **''Talk to Her'' (2002) **''Bad Education'' (2004) **''Volver'' (2006) **''Broken Embraces'' (2009) **''The Skin I Live In'' (2011) **''I'm So Excited!'' (2013) **''Julieta'' (2016) **''Dolor y gloria'' (2019) Robert Altman *Mark Isham **''Short Cuts'' (1993) **''Mrs. Parker and the Vicious Circle'' (1994) - Produced by **''Afterglow'' (1997) - Produced by **''The Gingerbread Man'' (1998) **''Trixie'' (2000) - Produced by *Johnny Mandel **''The James Dean Story'' (1957) **''That Cold Day in the Park'' (1969) **''MASH'' (1970) *George Burt **''Secret Honor'' (1984) **''Fool for Love'' (1985) *Leonard Rosenman **''Combat!'' (1962-1967) - They collaborated on ten episodes of the series. **''Countdown'' (1968) *John Williams **''Kraft Suspense Theatre'' (1963-1965) - They collaborated on three episodes of the series. **''Nightmare in Chicago'' (1964) **''The Katherine Reed Story'' (1965) - Short **''Images'' (1972) **''The Long Goodbye'' (1973) *Gabriel Yared **''Vincent & Theo'' (1990) **''Gosford Park'' (2001) *Van Dyke Parks **''Popeye'' (1980) - Parks is credited as music arranger and conductor for songs in the film. **''The Company'' (2003) Fede Alvarez *Roque Banos **''Evil Dead'' (2013) **''Don't Breathe'' (2016) **''The Girl in the Spider's Web'' (2018) Jon Amiel *Christopher Young **''Copycat'' (1995) **''The Man Who Knew Too Little'' (1997) **''Entrapment'' (1999) **''The Core'' (2003) **''Creation'' (2009) Sean Anders *Michael Andrews **''Daddy's Home'' (2015) **''Daddy's Home 2'' (2017) **''Instant Family'' (2018) Brad Anderson *John Debney **''The Call'' (2013) **''Stonehearst Asylum'' (2014) **''High Wire Act'' (2017) Gerry Anderson *Barry Gray **''Four Feather Falls'' (1960) **''Crossroads to Crime'' (1960) **''Supercar'' (1961–1962) **''Fireball XL5'' (1962–1963) **''Stingray'' (1964–1965) **''Thunderbirds'' (1965–1966) **''Thunderbirds Are Go'' (1966) **''Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons'' (1967–1968) **''Thunderbird 6'' (1968) **''Doppelgänger'' (1969) **''UFO'' (1970–1971) **''Space: 1999'' (1975–1977) Lindsey Anderson *Alan Price **''NET Playhouse'' (1968) - They collaborated on an episode **''Play for Today'' (1972) - They collaborated on an episode. **''O Lucky Man!'' (1973) **''Britannia Hospital'' (1982) **''The Whales of August'' (1987) **''Is That All There Is?'' (1992) Paul Thomas Anderson *Jon Brion **''Hard Eight'' aka Sydney (1996) **''Boogie Nights'' (1997) **''Magnolia'' (1999) **''Punch-Drunk Love'' (2002) *Jonny Greenwood **''There Will Be Blood'' (2007) **''The Master'' (2012) **''Inherent Vice'' (2014) **''Phantom Thread'' (2017) Wes Anderson *Alexandre Desplat **''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009) **''Moonrise Kingdom'' (2012) **''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' (2014) **''Isle of Dogs'' (2018) **''The French Dispatch'' (2020) *Mark Mothersbaugh **''Bottle Rocket'' (1996) **''Rushmore'' (1998) **''The Royal Tenenbaums'' (2001) **''The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou'' (2004) Michael Anderson *John Barry **''The Quiller Memorandum'' (1966) **''Murder by Phone'' (1982) Theo Angelopoulos *Eleni Karaindrou **''Voyage to Cythera'' (1984) **''The Beekeeper'' (1986) **''Landscape in the Mist'' (1988) **''The Suspended Step of the Stork'' (1991) **''Ulysses' Gaze'' (1995) **''Eternity and a Day'' (1998) **''Trilogy: The Weeping Meadow'' (2004) **''The Dust of Time'' (2008) Jean-Jacques Annaud *James Horner **''The Name of the Rose'' (1986) **''Enemy at the Gates'' (2001) **''Day of the Falcon'' (2011) **''Wolf Totem'' (2015) Michelangelo Antonioni *Giovanni Fusco **''N.U.'' (1948) (short film) **''Seven Reeds, One Suit'' (1948) (short film) **''Superstitions'' (1949) (short film) **''Lies of Love'' (1949) (short film) **''La villa dei mostri'' (1950) (short film) **''Story of a Love Affair'' (1950) **''The Lady Without Camelias'' (1953) **''I vinti'' (1953) **''Le Amiche'' (1955) **''Il Grido'' (1957) **''L'Avventura'' (1960) **''L'Eclisse'' (1962) **''Red Desert'' (1964) Judd Apatow *Jon Brion **''Step Brothers'' (2008) **''This Is 40'' (2012) **''Trainwreck'' (2015) Michael Apted *David Arnold **''The World Is Not Enough'' (1999) **''Enough'' (2002) **''Amazing Grace'' (2007) **''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (2010) *James Horner **''Gorky Park'' (1983) **''Class Action'' (1991) **''Thunderheart'' (1992) **''Crossroads'' (1992-1993) - They were both involved with the series. *Michael Small **''Continental Divide'' (1981) **''Firstborn'' (1984) Tetsuro Araki *Hiroyuki Sawano **''Guilty Crown'' (2011) **''Attack on Titan'' (2013–present) **''Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress'' (2016) Dario Argento *Goblin **''Deep Red'' (1975) **''Suspiria'' (1977) **''Tenebre'' (1982) **''Phenomena'' (1985) **''Sleepless'' (2001) *Claudio Simonetti **''Opera'' (1987) **''The Card Player'' (2004) **''The Mother of Tears'' (2007) **''Dracula 3D'' (2012) **''Masters of Horror'' (2005–2007) - The episodes "Jenifer" and "Pelts". **''The Sandman'' (2018) *Ennio Morricone **''The Bird with the Crystal Plumage'' (1970) **''The Cat o' Nine Tails'' (1971) **''Four Flies on Grey Velvet'' (1971) **''The Stendhal Syndrome'' (1995) **''The Phantom of the Opera'' (1998) Gillian Armstrong *Thomas Newman **''Little Women'' (1994) **''Oscar and Lucinda'' (1997) Darren Aronofsky *Clint Mansell **''Pi'' (1998) **''Requiem for a Dream'' (2000) **''The Fountain'' (2006) **''The Wrestler'' (2008) **''Black Swan'' (2010) **''Noah'' (2014) Hal Ashby *Johnny Mandel **''The Last Detail'' (1973) **''Being There'' (1979) **''Lookin' to Get Out'' (1982) Richard Attenborough *George Fenton **''Gandhi'' (1982) With Ravi Shankar. **''Cry Freedom'' (1987) **''Shadowlands'' (1993) **''In Love and War'' (1996) **''Grey Owl'' (1999) *Alfred Ralston **''Oh! What a Lovely War'' (1969) **''Young Winston'' (1972) *John Barry **''Séance on a Wet Afternoon'' (1964) Produced by **''Chaplin'' (1992) Bille August *Hans Zimmer **''The House of the Spirits'' (1993) **''Smilla's Sense of Snow'' (1997) with Harry Gregson-Williams. *Harry Gregson-Williams **''Smilla's Sense of Snow'' (1997) with Hans Zimmer. **''Return to Sender'' (2004) Hy Averback *Charles Fox **''Newman's Drugstore'' (1976) **''The Love Boat II'' (1977) *Jerry Fielding **''Suppose They Gave a War and Nobody Came'' (1970) **''The Chicago Teddy Bears'' (1971) - They contributed one episode of the series. **''McMillan & Wife'' (1971-1977) - They contributed one episode of the series. John G. Avildsen *Bill Conti **''Rocky'' (1976) **''Slow Dancing in the Big City '' (1978) **''The Formula'' (1980) **''Murder Ink'' (1980) - They were both involved with this series. **''Neighbors'' (1981) **''The Karate Kid'' (1984) **''The Karate Kid Part II'' (1986) **''Happy New Year'' (1987) **''For Keeps'' (1988) **''Lean on Me'' (1989) **''The Karate Kid Part III'' (1989) **''Rocky V'' (1990) **''8 Seconds'' (1994) **''Inferno'' (1999) Jon Avnet *Thomas Newman **''Less Than Zero'' (1987) - Produced by **''Men Don't Leave'' (1990) - Produced by **''Heat Wave'' (1990) - Produced by **''Fried Green Tomatoes'' (1991) **''The War'' (1994) **''Up Close and Personal'' (1996) **''Red Corner'' (1997) **''WIGS'' (2012–2013) David Ayer *Steven Price **''Fury'' (2014) **''Suicide Squad'' (2016) *Graeme Revell **''Harsh Times'' (2005) **''Street Kings'' (2008) *David Sardy **''End of Watch'' (2012) **''Sabotage'' (2014) **''Bright'' (2017) B John Badham *Arthur B. Rubinstein **''Whose Life is it Anyway?'' (1981) **''Blue Thunder'' (1983) **''WarGames'' (1983) **''Stakeout'' (1987) **''The Hard Way'' (1991) **''Another Stakeout'' (1993) **''Nick of Time'' (1995) **''Floating Away'' (1998) **''The Last Debate'' (2000) *Hans Zimmer **''Bird on a Wire'' (1990) **''Point of No Return'' (1993) **''Drop Zone'' (1994) *David Shire **''The Impatient Heart'' (1971) **''Isn't It Shocking?'' (1973) **''The Godchild'' (1974) **''Saturday Night Fever'' (1977) **''Short Circuit'' (1986) *John Ottman **''Incognito'' (1997) **''Brother's Keeper'' (2002) Stuart Baird *Jerry Goldsmith **''Executive Decision'' (1996) **''U. S. Marshals'' (1998) **''Star Trek: Nemesis'' (2002) Ralph Bakshi *Gary Anderson **''Christmas in Tattertown'' (1988) **''Hound Town'' (1989) **''This Ain't Bebop'' (1989) **''The Cartoon Cartoon Show'' (1997) *Ed Bogas & Ray Shanklin **''Fritz the Cat'' (1972) **''Heavy Traffic'' (1973) Charles Band *Richard Band **''Parasite'' (1982) **''Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn'' (1983) **''The Alchemist'' (1984) **''The Dungeonmaster'' (1984) **''Crash and Burn'' (1990) **''Doctor Mordrid'' (1992) Albert Band served as co-director. **''Prehysteria!'' (1993) With Michael Bishop. Albert Band served as co-director. **''Dollman vs. Demonic Toys'' (1993) **''Hideous!'' (1997) **''Skull Heads'' (2009) **''Evil Bong 3D: The Wrath of Bong'' (2011) **''Puppet Master X: Axis Rising'' (2012) **''Unlucky Charms'' (2013) **''Trophy Heads'' (2014) *District 78 **''Doll Graveyard'' (2005) **''Evil Bong'' (2006) **''Dead Man's Hand'' (2007) **''Evil Bong 2: King Bong'' (2009) Wes Ball *John Paesano **''The Maze Runner'' (2014) **''Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials'' (2015) **''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' (2018) Tony Barbieri *Harry Gregson-Williams **''The Magic of Marciano'' (2000) **''Em'' (2008) Bruno Barreto *Marcelo Zarvos **''Last Stop 174'' (2008) **''Reaching for the Moon'' (2013) *Guto Graça Mello **''Amor Bandido'' (1978) **''The Asphalt Kiss'' (1980) **''Romeo and Juliet are Getting Married'' (2005) **''Caixa Dois'' (2007) *Bruce Broughton **''Carried Away'' (1996) **''One Tough Cop'' (1998) Jules Bass & Arthur Rankin Jr. *Bernard Hoffer **''The Ivory Ape'' (1980) **''The Coneheads'' (1983) **''Thundercats'' (1985) **''The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus'' (1985) **''Silverhawks'' (1986) *Maury Laws **''The Daydreamer'' (1966) - Only Jules Bass **''The King Kong Show'' (1966) **''Mad Monster Party?'' (1967) **''Cricket on the Hearth'' (1967) **''Mouse on the Mayflower'' (1968) **''The Little Drummer Boy'' (1968) **''The Smokey Bear Show'' (1969) **''The Mad, Mad, Mad Comedians'' (1970) **''Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town'' (1970) **''The Tomfoolery Show'' (1970) **''The Jackson 5ive'' (1971) **''The Enchanted World of Danny Kaye: The Emperor's New Clothes'' (1972) **''The Osmonds'' (1972) **''Arabian Nights'' (1972) **''The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie'' (1972) - They collaborated on several episodes. **''Festival of Family Classics'' (1972) **'''Twas the Night Before Christmas'' (1974) **''The Year Without a Santa Claus'' (1974) **''The First Christmas: The Story of the First Christmas Snow'' (1975) **''The First Easter Rabbit'' (1976) **''The Little Drummer Boy Book II'' (1976) **''The Hobbit'' (1977) **''Nestor, the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey'' (1977) **''Jack Frost'' (1979) **''The Ivory Ape'' (1980) **''The Return of the King'' (1979) **''The Leprechauns' Christmas Gold'' (1980) **''The Flight of Dragons'' (1982) **''The Wind in the Willows'' (1987) Noah Baumbach *Randy Newman **''The Meyerowitz Stories'' (2017) **''Marriage Story'' (2019) Michael Bay *Lorne Balfe **''13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi'' (2016) **''6 Underground'' (2019) *Steve Jablonsky **''Bad Boys II'' (2003) - With Trevor Rabin **''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (2003) - Produced by **''The Amityville Horror'' (2005) - Produced by **''The Island'' (2005) **''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning'' (2006) - Produced by **''The Hitcher'' (2007) - Produced by **''Transformers'' (2007) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) **''Friday the 13th'' (2009) - Produced by **''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (2010) - Produced by **''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) **''Pain & Gain'' (2013) **''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014) **''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows'' (2016) - Produced by **''Transformers: The Last Knight'' (2017) *Trevor Rabin **''Armageddon'' (1998) **''Bad Boys II'' (2003) **''I Am Number Four'' (2011) - Produced by *Hans Zimmer **''The Rock'' - With Nick Glennie-Smith. (1996) **''Pearl Harbor'' (2001) **''The Island'' (2005) - Score Producer **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) - (additional music) **''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014) - (additional music) J. A. Bayona *Fernando Velázquez **''The Orphanage'' (2007) **''The Impossible'' (2012) **''A Monster Calls'' (2016) Warren Beatty *Stephen Sondheim **''Reds'' (1981) **''Dick Tracy'' (1990) - Sondheim wrote five songs for the film, while Danny Elfman composed the score. *Dave Grusin **''Heaven Can Wait'' (1978) **''Reds'' (1981) - (additional music) Harold Becker *Jerry Goldsmith **''Malice'' (1993) **''City Hall'' (1996) *Maurice Jarre **''The Black Marble'' (1980) **''Taps'' (1981) Josh Becker *Joseph LoDuca **''Thou Shalt Not Kill... Except'' (1985) **''Lunatics: A Love Story'' (1991) **''Hercules in the Maze of the Minotaur'' (1994) **''Xena: Warrior Princess'' (1995–2001) **''Running Time'' (1997) **''Jack of All Trades'' (2000) **''Alien Apocalypse'' (2005) **''Spine Chillers'' (2013) - They collaborated on an episode. **''Morning, Noon & Night'' (2018) Donald P. Bellisario *Bruce Broughton **''Last Rites'' (1988) **''JAG'' (1995-2005) - They contributed a two-part pilot episode in the series premiere. **''First Monday'' (2002) - They contributed a pilot episode of the series. Richard Benjamin *Alan Silvestri **''My Stepmother is an Alien'' (1988) **''Downtown'' (1990) Robert Benton *Howard Shore **''Places in the Heart'' (1984) - Shore was credited as additional music producer. **''Nadine'' (1987) **''Nobody's Fool'' (1994) *John Kander **''Kramer vs. Kramer'' (1979) **''Still of the Night'' (1982) **''Places in the Heart'' (1984) **''Billy Bathgate'' (1991) Rejected Score Bruce Beresford *Peter Best **''The Adventures of Barry McKenzie'' (1972) **''Barry McKenzie Holds His Own'' (1974) *Stephen Endelman **''Bride of the Wind'' (2001) **''Evelyn'' (2002) *Georges Delerue **''Crimes of the Heart'' (1986) **''Her Alibi'' (1989) **''Mister Johnson'' (1990) **''Black Robe'' (1991) **''Rich in Love'' (1993) *George Dreyfus **''Tender Mercies'' (1983) **''The Fringe Dwellers'' (1986) *Christopher Gordon **''Sydney – A Story of a City'' (1999) **''Mao's Last Dancer'' (2009) *John Debney **''Bonnie & Clyde'' (miniseries) (2013) **''Flint'' (2017) *Mark Isham **''Last Dance'' (1996) **''Mr. Church'' (2016) Peter Berg *Steve Jablonsky **''Battleship'' (2012) **''Lone Survivor'' (2013) **''Deepwater Horizon'' (2016) **''Wonderland'' (2019) Ingmar Bergman *Erlan von Koch **''Crisis'' (1946) **''It Rains on Our Love'' (1946) **''A Ship Bound for India'' (1947) **''Music in Darkness'' (1948) **''Port of Call'' (1948) **''Prison'' (1949) *Erik Nordgren **''Thirst'' (1949) **''This Can't Happen Here'' (1950) **''Summer Interlude'' (1951) **''Waiting Women'' (1952) **''Summer with Monika'' (1953) **''Smiles of a Summer Night'' (1955) **''The Seventh Seal'' (1957) **''Wild Strawberries'' (1957) **''Ansiktet'' (1958) **''The Virgin Spring'' (1960) **''The Devil's Eye'' (1960) **''Through A Glass Darkly'' (1961) Andrew Bergman *David Newman **''The Freshman'' (1990) **''Honeymoon in Vegas'' (1992) Bernardo Bertolucci *Ryuichi Sakamoto **''The Last Emperor'' (1987) **''The Sheltering Sky'' (1990) **''Little Buddha'' (1993) Bibo Bergeron *Hans Zimmer **''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) **''Shark Tale'' (2004) Luc Besson *Éric Serra **''Le Dernier Combat'' (1983) **''Subway'' (1985) **''Le Grand Bleu'' (1988) - Rejected Score **''Nikita'' (1990) **''Atlantis'' (1991) **''Léon'' (1994) **''The Fifth Element'' (1997) **''Messenger: The Story of Joan of Arc'' (1999) **''Arthur and the Minimoys'' (2006) **''Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard'' (2009) **''Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds'' (2010) **''The Extraordinary Adventures of Adèle Blanc-Sec'' (2010) **''The Lady'' (2011) **''Lucy'' (2014) **''Anna'' (2019) Bahram Beyzai *Babak Bayat **''Death of Yazdgerd'' (1981) **''Maybe Some Other Time'' (1988) **''Travelers'' (1992) *Mohammad-Reza Darvishi **''The Eloquent Carpet'' (2006) **''When We Are All Asleep'' (2009) Mike Binder *Miles Goodman **''Indian Summer'' (1993) **''Blankman'' (1994) Brad Bird *Michael Giacchino **''The Incredibles'' (2004) **''Ratatouille'' (2007) **''Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol'' (2011) **''Tomorrowland'' (2015) **''Incredibles 2'' (2018) Shane Black *John Ottman **''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'' (2005) **''The Nice Guys'' (2016) *Brian Tyler **''Iron Man 3'' (2013) **''Edge'' (2015) Don Bluth *Robert F. Brunner **''The Small One'' (1978) **''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' (1979) *Stephen Flaherty **''Anastasia'' (1997) He wrote many of the songs, while David Newman composed the score. **''Bartok the Magnificent'' (1999) *Robert Folk **''Rock-a-Doodle'' (1991) **''A Troll in Central Park'' (1994) *James Horner **''An American Tail'' (1986) **''The Land Before Time'' (1988) James Bobin *Christophe Beck **''The Muppets'' (2011) **''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) Paul Bogart *Arthur B. Rubinstein **''The House Without a Christmas Tree'' (1972) **''Look Homeward, Angel'' (1972) **''The Thanksgiving Treasure'' (1973) **''The Easter Promise'' (1975) **''You Can't Take It with You'' (1979) *David Shire **''Skin Game'' (1971) **''Class of '44'' (1973) **''Tell Me Where It Hurts'' (1974) **''Winner Takes All'' (1975) **''Oh, God! You Devil'' (1984) **''Broadway Bound'' (1992) **''The Heidi Chronicles'' (1995) Mauro Bolognini *Ennio Morricone **''Le streghe'' (1967) **''Arabella'' (1967) **''L'assoluto naturale'' (1969) **''Un bellissimo novembre'' (1969) **''Metello'' (1970) **''Chronicle of a Homicide'' (1972) **''Drama of the Rich'' (1974) **''Libera, My Love'' (1975) **''Down the Ancient Staircase'' (1975) **''The Inheritance'' (1976) **''Where Are You Going on Holiday?'' (1978) **''The Lady of the Camellias'' (1980) **''The Venetian Woman'' (1986) **''Farewell Moscow'' (1987) **''Gli indifferenti'' (1987) **''Husband and Lovers'' (1991) Uwe Boll *Jessica de Rooij **''Seed'' (2007) **''In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale'' (2007) **''Postal'' (2007) **''BloodRayne 2: Deliverance'' (2007) **''1968 Tunnel Rats'' (2008) **''Rampage'' (2009) **''Darfur'' (2009) **''Max Schmeling'' (2010) **''Auschwitz'' (2011) **''BloodRayne: The Third Reich'' (2011) **''Blubberella'' (2011) **''In the Name of the King 2: Two Worlds'' (2011) **''Assault on Wall Street'' (2013) **''In the Name of the King 3: The Last Job'' (2014) **''Capital Punishment'' (2014) **''Rampage: President Down'' (2016) Jan de Bont *Mark Mancina **''Speed'' (1994) **''Twister'' (1996) **''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997) Boulting Brothers *John Addison **''Seven Days to Noon'' (1950) **''High Treason'' (1951) **''Josephine and Men'' (1955) **''Private's Progress'' (1956) **''Lucky Jim'' (1957) **''Carlton-Browne of the F.O.'' (1959) **''A French Mistress'' (1960) Serge Bourguignon *Maurice Jarre **''Sundays and Cybele'' (1962) **''Mon Royaume Pour un Cheval'' (1978) David Bowers *Edward Shearmur **''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) **''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) **''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' (2017) Danny Boyle *John Murphy **''Strumpet'' (2001) **''Vacuuming Completely Nude in Paradise'' (2001) **''28 Days Later'' (2002) **''Millions'' (2004) **''Sunshine'' (2007) *Daniel Pemberton **''Steve Jobs'' (2015) **''Yesterday'' (2019) *A. R. Rahman **''Slumdog Millionaire'' (2008) **''127 Hours'' (2010) John Brahm *David Buttolph **''Bomber's Moon'' (1943) **''The Brasher Dubloon'' (1947) *Hugo Friedhofer **''The Lodger'' (1944) **''Face to Face'' (1952) *Emil Newman **''The Undying Monster'' (1942) **''Tonight We Raid Calais'' (1943) **''The Mad Magician'' (1954) *Karol Rathaus **''Broken Blossoms'' (1936) **''Let Us Live'' (1939) *Morris Stoloff **''Counsel for Crime'' (1937) **''Penitentiary'' (1938) Kenneth Branagh *Patrick Doyle **''Henry V'' (1989) **''Dead Again'' (1991) **''Much Ado About Nothing'' (1993) **''Mary Shelley's Frankenstein'' (1994) **''Hamlet'' (1996) **''Love's Labour's Lost'' (2000) **''As You Like It'' (2006) **''Sleuth'' (2007) **''Thor'' (2011) **''Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit'' (2014) **''Cinderella'' (2015) **''Murder on the Orient Express'' (2017) **''All is True'' (2018) **''Artemis Fowl'' (2019) **''Death on the Nile'' (2020) Martin Brest *Thomas Newman **''Scent of a Woman'' (1992) **''Josh and S.A.M.'' (1993) - Produced by **''Meet Joe Black'' (1998) Craig Brewer *Scott Bomar **''Hustle & Flow'' (2005) **''Black Snake Moan'' (2006) **''Dolemite Is My Name'' (2019) Steven Brill *Christophe Beck **''Without a Paddle'' (2004) **''Drillbit Taylor'' (2008) **''Movie 43'' (2013) Segments "The Thread" (Alternative version) and "iBabe" Philippe De Broca *Georges Delerue **''The Love Game'' (1960) **''The Joker'' (1960) **''Five Day Lover'' (1961) **''Swords of Blood'' (1962) **''That Man From Rio'' (1964) **''Male Companion'' (1964) **''Up to His Ears'' (1965) **''King of Hearts'' (1966) **''The Devil by the Tail'' (1969) **''Give Her the Moon'' (1970) **''Dear Louise'' (1972) **''Incorrigible'' (1975) **''Julie Gluepot'' (1977) **''Dear Inspector'' (1977) **''Le cavaleur'' (1979) **''L'Africain'' (1983) **''Chouans!'' (1988) James L. Brooks *Hans Zimmer **''I'll Do Anything'' (1994) **''The Critic'' (1994 - 1995) **''As Good as It Gets'' (1997) **''Spanglish'' (2004) **''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) - Produced by **''How Do You Know'' (2010) **''The Longest Daycare'' (2012) - Produced by Mel Brooks *Hummie Mann **''Robin Hood: Men in Tights'' (1993) **''Dracula: Dead and Loving It'' (1995) *John Morris **''The Producers'' (1968) **''The Twelve Chairs'' (1970) **''Young Frankenstein'' (1974) **''Blazing Saddles'' (1974) **''Silent Movie'' (1976) **''High Anxiety'' (1978) **''The Elephant Man'' (1980) - Produced by **''History of the World, Part I'' (1981) **''To Be or Not to Be'' (1983) **''Spaceballs'' (1987) **''Life Stinks'' (1991) Richard Brooks *Quincy Jones **''In Cold Blood'' (1967) **''Dollars'' (1971) **''Fever Pitch'' (1985) - Music Producer *Miklós Rózsa **''Crisis'' (1950) **''The Light Touch'' (1952) **''Something of Value'' (1957) Clarence Brown *Herbert Stothart **''The Son-Daughter'' (1932) **''Night Flight'' (1933) **''Chained'' (1934) **''Anna Karenina'' (1935) **''Ah, Wilderness!'' (1935) **''Wife vs. Secretary'' (1936) **''The Gorgeous Hussy'' (1936) **''Conquest'' (1937) **''Of Human Hearts'' (1938) **''Idiot's Delight'' (1939) **''Edison, the Man'' (1940) **''They Met in Bombay'' (1941) **''Come Live with Me'' (1941) **''The Human Comedy'' (1943) **''The White Cliffs of Dover'' (1944) **''National Velvet'' (1944) **''The Yearling'' (1946) Chris Buck *Christophe Beck **''Frozen'' (2013) **''Frozen Fever'' (2015) **''Frozen 2'' (2019) John Carl Buechler *Richard Band **''Troll'' (1986) **''Cellar Dweller'' (1988) Luis Buñuel *Raúl Lavista **''Susana'' (1951) **''A Woman Without Love'' (1952) **''El bruto'' (1953) **''Wuthering Heights'' (1953) **''The River and Death'' (1954) **''The Exterminating Angel'' (1962) **''Simon of the Desert'' (1965) (short film) Charles Burnett *Stephen James Taylor **''To Sleep with Anger'' (1990) **''The Glass Shield'' (1994) **''When It Rains'' (1995 short film) **''Nightjohn'' (1996) **''The Wedding'' (1998) **''Selma, Lord, Selma'' (1999) **''Olivia's Story'' (2000 short film) **''Finding Buck McHenry'' (2000) **''The Blues'' (2003) - They collaborated on an episode **''Namibia: The Struggle for Liberation'' (2007) **''Power to Heal: Medicare and the Civil Rights Revolution'' (2018) Jeff Burr *Richard Band **''Puppet Master 4'' (1994) **''Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter'' (1994) *Jim Manzie **''From a Whisper to a Scream'' (1987) **''Stepfather II'' (1989) **''Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III'' (1990) **''Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings'' (1994) **''Night of the Scarecrow'' (1995) Tim Burton *David Newman **''Frankenweenie'' (1984) Short **''Faerie Tale Theatre'' (1986) Episode: "Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp" *Danny Elfman **''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' (1985) **''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1986) Episode "The Jar" **''Beetlejuice'' (1988) **''Batman'' (1989) **''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) **''Batman Returns'' (1992) **''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) Produced by **''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) **''Sleepy Hollow'' (1999) **''Stainboy'' (miniseries) (2000-2001) with Jason Wells. **''Planet of the Apes'' (2001) **''Big Fish'' (2003) **''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) **''Corpse Bride'' (2005) (Mike Johnson served as co-director). **''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) **''Dark Shadows'' (2012) **''Frankenweenie'' (2012) **''Big Eyes'' (2014) **''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' (2016) - Produced by **''Dumbo'' (2019) Gina Prince-Bythewood *Mark Isham **''The Secret Life of Bees'' (2008) **''Beyond the Lights'' (2014) C Edward L. Cahn *Paul Dunlap **''The Four Skulls of Jonathan Drake'' (1959) **''Invisible Invaders'' (1959) **''Gunfighters of Abilene'' (1960) **''Three Hours to Kill'' (1960) *Irving Gertz **''Destination Murder'' (1950) **''Experiment Alcatraz'' (1950) **''Two-Dollar Bettor'' (1951) *Albert Glasser **''Motorcycle Gang'' (1957) **''Oklahoma Territory'' (1960) *Edward J. Kay **''The Checkered Coat'' (1948) **''I Cheated the Law'' (1949) **''The Great Plane Robbery'' (1950) *Richard LaSalle **''Boy Who Caught a Crook'' (1961) **''When the Clock Strikes'' (1961) **''You Have to Run Fast'' (1961) **''Secret of Deep Harbor'' (1961) **''Gun Street'' (1961) **''The Clown and the Kid'' (1961) **''Incident in an Alley'' (1962) *Emil Newman **''Hong Kong Confidential'' (1958) **''Riot in Juvenile Prison'' (1959) *Paul Sawtell & Bert Shefter **''It! The Terror from Beyond Space'' (1958) **''Pier 5, Havana'' (1959) **''A Dog's Best Friend'' (1959) **''Vice Raid'' (1960) **''Cage of Evil'' (1960) **''The Music Box Kid'' (1960) **''Noose for a Gunman'' (1960) **''Three Came to Kill'' (1960) **''The Walking Target'' (1960) **''Frontier Uprising'' (1961) **''Five Guns to Tombstone'' (1961) **''The Police Dog Story'' (1961) **''Operation Bottleneck'' (1961) **''Gun Fight'' (1961) **''The Gambler Wore a Gun'' (1961) *David Snell **''The Omaha Trail'' (1942) **''Dangerous Partners'' (1945) *Ronald Stein **''Girls in Prison'' (1956) **''The She-Creature'' (1956) **''Shake, Rattle & Rock!'' (1956) **''Runaway Daughters'' (1956) **''Flesh and the Spur'' (1956) **''Dragstrip Girl'' (1957) **''Invasion of the Saucer Men'' (1957) **''Jet Attack'' (1958) **''Suicide Battalion'' (1958) Christopher Cain *Steve Dorff **''Pure Country'' (1992) **''Rose Hill'' (1997) **''Pure Country 2: The Gift'' (2010) *James Horner **''The Stone Boy'' (1984) **''Where the River Runs Black'' (1986) **''Young Guns'' (1988) Rejected Score *William Ross **''The Amazing Panda Adventure'' (1995) **''September Dawn'' (2007) James Cameron *Brad Fiedel **''The Terminator'' (1984) **''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991) **''True Lies'' (1994) *James Horner **''Aliens'' (1986) **''Titanic'' (1997) **''Avatar'' (2009) Joe Camp *Euel Box **''Benji'' (1974) with Betty E. Box **''Hawmps!'' (1976) **''For the Love of Benji'' (1977) **''The Phenomenon of Benji'' (1978) **''Benji's Very Own Christmas Story'' (1978) - TV Special **''The Double McGuffin'' (1979) **''Oh Heavenly Dog'' (1980) **''Benji Takes a Dive at Marineland'' (1981) **''Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince'' (1983) **''Benji the Hunted'' (1987) with Betty E. Box Martin Campbell *James Horner ** The Mask of Zorro (1998) ** Beyond Borders (2003) ** The Legend of Zorro (2005) *James Newton Howard **''Vertical Limit'' (2000) **''Green Lantern'' (2011) Frank Capra *Mischa Bakaleinikoff **''The Younger Generation'' (1929) **''Ladies of Leisure'' (1930) **''American Madness'' (1932) *Howard Jackson **''Lady for a Day'' (1933) **''It Happened One Night'' (1934) **''Broadway Bill'' (1934) **''Mr. Deeds Goes to Town'' (1936) *Dimitri Tiomkin **''Lost Horizon'' (1937) **''You Can't Take It with You'' (1938) **''Mr. Smith Goes to Washington'' (1939) **''Meet John Doe'' (1941) **''The Nazis Strike'' (1943) - Short **''The Battle of Russia'' (1943) - Short **''Divide and Conquer'' (1943) - Music Supervisor **''The Battle of China'' (1944) - Short **''Two Down and One to Go'' (1945) - Short **''War Comes to America'' (1945) - Short **''Know Your Enemy - Japan'' (1945) - Short **''Here Is Germany'' (1945) - Short **''It's a Wonderful Life'' (1946) *Victor Young **''State of the Union'' (1948) **''Riding High'' (1950) *Max Steiner **''Divide and Conquer'' (1943) - Short **''Arsenic and Old Lace'' (1944) Niki Caro *Harry Gregson-Williams **''The Zookeeper's Wife'' (2017) **''Mulan'' (2020) John Carpenter *Himself **''Dark Star'' (1974) **''Assault on Precinct 13'' (1976) **''Halloween'' (1978) **''The Fog'' (1980) **''Escape from New York'' (1981) With Alan Howarth. **''Halloween II'' (1981) With Alan Howarth. **''Halloween III: Season of the Witch'' (1982) With Alan Howarth. **''Christine'' (1983) With Alan Howarth. **''Big Trouble in Little China'' (1986) With Alan Howarth. **''Prince of Darkness'' (1987) With Alan Howarth. **''They Live'' (1988) With Alan Howarth. **''Body Bags'' (1993) With Jim Lang. **''In the Mouth of Madness'' (1994) With Jim Lang. **''Village of the Damned'' (1995) With Dave Davies. **''Escape from L.A.'' (1996) With Shirley Walker. **''Vampires'' (1998) **''Ghosts of Mars'' (2001) D.J. Caruso *Brian Tyler **''Eagle Eye'' (2008) **''Standing Up'' (2013) **''The Disappointments Room'' (2016) **''xXx: The Return of Xander Cage'' (2017) John Cassavetes *Bill Conti **''Gloria'' (1980) **''Big Trouble'' (1986) *Bo Harwood **''A Woman Under the Influence'' (1974) **''The Killing of a Chinese Bookie'' (1976) **''Opening Night'' (1977) **''Love Streams'' (1984) Nick Cassavetes *Aaron Zigman **''John Q.'' (2002) **''The Notebook'' (2004) **''Alpha Dog'' (2006) **''My Sister's Keeper'' (2009) **''Yellow'' (2012) **''The Other Woman'' (2014) Enzo G. Castellari *Guido De Angelis & Maurizio De Angelis **''Sting of the West'' (1972) **''High Crime'' (1973) **''Street Law'' (1974) **''Cipolla Colt'' (1975) **''The Big Racket'' (1976) **''Keoma'' (1976) **''The House by the Edge of the Lake'' (1979) **''The Shark Hunter'' (1979) **''The Last Shark'' (1981) **''Light Blast'' (1985) **''The Return of Sandokan'' (1996) *Francesco De Masi **''Renegade Riders'' (1967) **''Any Gun Can Play'' (1968) **''Johnny Hamlet'' (1968) **''Kill Them All and Come Back Alone'' (1968) **''Eagles Over London'' (1969) **''Hector the Mighty'' (1972) **''The Inglorious Bastards'' (1978) **''Escape from the Bronx'' (1983) **''Eagles Over London'' (1969) *Claudio Simonetti **''The Heroin Busters'' (1977) **''Warriors of the Wasteland'' (1983) Nick Castle *Craig Safan **''Tag: The Assassination Game'' (1982) **''The Last Starfighter'' (1984) **''Shangri-La Plaza'' (1991) **''Major Payne'' (1995) **''Mr. Wrong'' (1996) **''Delivering Milo'' (2001) **'''Twas the Night'' (2001) William Castle *Van Alexander **''13 Frightened Girls'' (1963) **''Strait-Jacket'' (1964) **''I Saw What You Did'' (1965) *Vic Mizzy **''The Night Walker'' (1964) **''The Busy Body'' (1967) **''The Spirit Is Willing'' (1967) *Von Dexter **''House on Haunted Hill'' (1959) **''The Tingler'' (1959) **''13 Ghosts'' (1960) **''Mr. Sardonicus'' (1961) Gilbert Cates *Al Gorgoni **''I Never Sang for My Father'' (1970) **''To All My Friends on Shore'' (1972) – Music Supervisor *Charles Fox **''The Last Married Couple in America'' (1980) **''Oh, God! Book II'' (1980) **''Absolute Strangers'' (1991) **''Confessions: Two Faces of Evil'' (1994) **''Innocent Victims'' (1996) **''A Death in the Family'' (2001) **''Collected Stories'' (2002) *Robert Drasnin **''Country Girl'' (1982) – Music Supervisor **''Hudson's Choice'' (1983) **''The Twilight Zone'' (1985) Segment Episode: "Teacher's Aide" Larry Charles *Erran Baron Cohen **''Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan'' (2006) **''Brüno'' (2009) **''The Dictator'' (2012) Damien Chazelle *Justin Hurwitz **''Guy and Madeline on a Park Bench'' (2009) **''Whiplash'' (2014) **''La La Land'' (2016) **''First Man'' (2018) Peter Chelsom *John Altman **''Hear My Song'' (1991) **''Funny Bones'' (1995) **''Shall We Dance'' (2004) Roger Christian *Trevor Jones **''Black Angel'' (1980) **''The Dollar Bottom'' (1981) **''The Sender'' (1982) *Anthony Marinelli **''Underworld'' (1996) **''Masterminds'' (1997) Jon M. Chu *Brian Tyler **''Now You See Me 2'' (2016) **''Crazy Rich Asians'' (2018) Michael Cimino *David Mansfield **''Heaven's Gate'' (1980) **''Year of the Dragon'' (1985) **''The Sicilian'' (1987) **''Desperate Hours'' (1990) Bob Clark *Paul Zaza **''Murder By Decree'' (1979) with Carl Zittrer **''Porky's'' (1982) with Carl Zittrer **''A Christmas Story'' (1983) with Carl Zittrer **''Turk 182!'' (1985) **''From the Hip'' (1987) **''Loose Cannons'' (1990) **''It Runs in the Family'' (1994) **''Fudge-a-Mania'' (1995) **''Derby'' (1995) **''Stolen Memories: Secrets from the Rose Garden'' (1996) **''Baby Geniuses'' (1999) **''I'll Remember April'' (1999) **''Now & Forever'' (2002) **''Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2'' (2004) **''The Karate Dog'' (2005) *Carl Zittrer **''Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things'' (1972) **''Deathdream'' (1974) **''Black Christmas'' (1974) **''Murder By Decree'' (1979) with Paul Zaza **''Porky's'' (1982) with Paul Zaza **''Porky's II: The Next Day'' (1983) **''A Christmas Story'' (1983) with Paul Zaza Jack Clayton *Georges Delerue **''The Pumpkin Eater'' (1964) **''Our Mother's House'' (1967) **''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' (1983) Rejected Score **''The Lonely Passion of Judith Hearne'' (1987) Graeme Clifford *Charles Bernstein **''Crossing the Line'' (2002) **''Profoundly Normal'' (2003) **''Family Sins'' (2004) *John Barry **''Frances'' (1982) **''Ruby Cairo'' (1992) *Roger Bellon **''The Last Don'' (miniseries) (1997) **''The Last Don II'' (miniseries) (1998) **''My Husband's Secret Life'' (1998) *Jonathan Grossman **''Joan of Arcadia'' (2003–2005) – They collaborated on two episodes. **''Write & Wrong'' (2007) with David Schwartz. George Clooney *Alexandre Desplat **''The Ides of March'' (2011) **''Argo'' (2012) **''The Monuments Men'' (2014) **''Suburbicon'' (2017) Coen Brothers *Carter Burwell **''Blood Simple'' (1984) **''Raising Arizona'' (1987) **''Miller's Crossing'' (1990) **''Barton Fink'' (1991) **''The Hudsucker Proxy'' (1994) **''Fargo'' (1996) **''The Big Lebowski'' (1998) **''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' (2000) - additional music **''The Man Who Wasn't There'' (2001) **''Intolerable Cruelty'' (2003) **''The Ladykillers'' (2004) **''No Country for Old Men'' (2007) **''Burn After Reading'' (2008) **''A Serious Man'' (2009) **''True Grit'' (2010) **''Hail, Caesar!'' (2016) **''The Ballad of Buster Scruggs'' (2018) *T Bone Burnett **''The Big Lebowski'' (1998) - musical arcivist/music arranger. **''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' (2000) - arranger/music producer/original music. **''The Ladykillers'' (2004) - arranger/music producer. **''Inside Llewyn Davis'' (2013) - arranger/music producer. **''The Ballad of Buster Scruggs'' (2018) - music producer. Larry Cohen *Jay Chattaway **''The Ambulance'' (1990) **''Masters of Horror'' (2005-2007) They collaborate on one episode. *Bernard Herrmann **''It's Alive'' (1974) **''It Lives Again'' (1978) *Michael Minard **''Special Effects'' (1984) **''A Return to Salem's Lot'' (1987) Etan Cohen *Christophe Beck **''Get Hard'' (2015) **''Holmes and Watson'' (2018) Rob Cohen *John Debney **''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' (2008) - additional music **''Alex Cross'' (2012) *Randy Edelman **''Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story'' (1993) **''Dragonheart'' (1996) **''Daylight'' (1996) **''The Skulls'' (2000) **''xXx'' (2002) **''Stealth'' (2005) - Rejected score **''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' (2008) **''The Boy Next Door'' (2015) Chris Columbus *John Williams **''Home Alone'' (1990) **''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (1992) **''Stepmom'' (1998) **''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (2001) **''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) **''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) - Produced by *Christophe Beck **''I Love You, Beth Cooper'' (2009) **''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (2010) **''The Christmas Chronicles'' (2018) Produced by Bill Condon *Carter Burwell **''Gods and Monsters'' (1998) **''Kinsey'' (2004) **''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1'' (2011) **''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2'' (2012) **''The Fifth Estate'' (2013) **''Mr. Holmes'' (2015) **''The Good Liar'' (2019) *Philip Giffin **''White Lie'' (1991) **''Red Wind'' (1991) **''Dead in the Water'' (1991) **''Murder 101'' (1991) **''Deadly Relations'' (1993) Jack Conway *Herbert Stothart **''Viva Villa!'' (1934) **''A Tale of Two Cities'' (1935) **''Dragon Seed'' (1944) **''High Barbee'' (1947) **''Desire Me'' (1947) James L. Conway *Bob Summers **''In Search of Noah's Ark'' (1976) **''The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams'' (1977 to 1978) **''The Lincoln Conspiracy'' (1977) **''Last of The Mohicans'' (1977) **''Incredible Rocky Mountain Race'' (1977) **''Beyond and Back'' (1978) **''Donner Pass: The Road to Survival'' (1978) **''Greatest Heroes of The Bible'' (1978 to 1979) **''The Fall of the House of Usher'' (1979) **''Hangar 18'' (1980) **''Earthbound'' (1981) **''The Boogens'' (1981) **''The Nashville Grab'' (1981) **''The President Must Die'' (1981) Ryan Coogler *Ludwig Göransson **''Fruitvale Station'' (2013) **''Creed'' (2015) **''Black Panther'' (2018) Martha Coolidge *David Newman **''Out to Sea'' (1997) **''The Flamingo Rising'' (2001) *Elmer Bernstein **''Rambling Rose'' (1991) **''Lost in Yonkers'' (1993) **''Introducing Dorothy Dandridge'' (1999) *Jennie Muskett **''The Prince & Me'' (2004) **''The Twelve Days of Christmas Eve'' (2004) **''Material Girls'' (2006) **''An American Girl: Chrissa Stands Strong'' (2009) **''I'll Find You'' (2019) - additional music *Cynthia Millar **''Crazy in Love'' (1992) **''Three Wishes'' (1995) *Marc Levinthal **''Valley Girl'' (1983) with Scott Wilk. **''City Girl'' (1984) with Scott Wilk. *Scott Wilk **''Valley Girl'' (1983) with Marc Levinthal. **''City Girl'' (1984) with Marc Levinthal. **''Plain Clothes'' (1988) **''Bare Essentials'' (1991) Francis Ford Coppola *John Barry **''Hammett'' (1982) - Produced by **''The Cotton Club'' (1984) **''Peggy Sue Got Married'' (1986) *Carmine Coppola **''Tonight for Sure'' (1962) **''The Godfather Part II'' (1974) - (additional music) **''Apocalypse Now'' (1979) **''The Outsiders'' (1983) **''Gardens of Stone'' (1987) **''Tucker: The Man and His Dream'' (1988) - (additional music) **''New York Stories'' (1989) **''The Godfather Part III'' (1990) *Osvaldo Golijov **''Youth Without Youth'' (2007) **''Tetro'' (2009) **''Twixt'' (2011) *Nino Rota **''The Godfather'' (1972) **''The Godfather Part II'' (1974) *David Shire **''The Conversation'' (1974) **''Apocalypse Now'' (1979) Rejected Score Frank Coraci *Rupert Gregson-Williams **''Click'' (2006) **''Zookeeper'' (2011) **''Here Comes the Boom'' (2012) **''Blended'' (2014) **''The Ridiculous 6'' (2015) **'' Hot Air'' (2018) Roger Corman *Les Baxter **''House of Usher'' (1960) **''Pit and the Pendulum'' (1961) **''Tales of Terror'' (1962) **''The Young Racers'' (1963) **''The Raven'' (1963) **''X: The Man with the X-Ray Eyes'' (1963) **''Target: Harry'' (1969) *Gerald Fried **''Machine Gun Kelly'' (1958) **''I Mobster'' (1958) *Albert Glasser **''The Saga of the Viking Women and Their Voyage to the Waters of the Great Sea Serpent'' (1957) **''Teenage Caveman'' (1958) *Walter Greene **''Teenage Doll'' (1957) **''Carnival Rock'' (1957) **''War of the Satellites'' (1958) *Fred Katz **''A Bucket of Blood'' (1959) **''The Wasp Woman'' (1959) **''Ski Troop Attack'' (1960) **''The Little Shop of Horrors'' (1960) **''Creature from the Haunted Sea'' (1961) *Ronald Stein **''Apache Woman'' (1955) **''Day the World Ended'' (1955) **''The Oklahoma Woman'' (1956) **''Gunslinger'' (1956) **''It Conquered the World'' (1956) **''Naked Paradise'' (1957) **''Not of This Earth'' (1957) **''Attack of the Crab Monsters'' (1957) **''The Undead'' (1957) **''Rock All Night'' (1957) - Stock Music **''Sorority Girl'' (1957) **''She Gods of Shark Reef'' (1958) **''Last Woman on Earth'' (1960) **''Atlas'' (1961) **''The Premature Burial'' (1962) **''The Terror'' (1963) **''The Haunted Palace'' (1963) Don Coscarelli *Fred Myrow **''Jim, the World's Greatest'' (1975) **''Kenny & Company'' (1977) **''Phantasm'' (1979) **''Phantasm II'' (1988) with Christopher L. Stone **''Survival Quest'' (1988) with Christopher L. Stone **''Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead'' (1994) with Christopher L. Stone *Christopher L. Stone **''Phantasm II'' (1988) with Fred Myrow **''Survival Quest'' (1988) with Fred Myrow **''Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead'' (1994) with Fred Myrow **''Phantasm IV: Oblivion'' (1998) **''Masters of Horror'' (2005) - They collaborated on an episode. **''Phantasm: Ravager'' (2016) - Produced By *Brian Tyler **''Bubba Ho-Tep'' (2002) **''John Dies at the End'' (2012) George P. Cosmatos *Bruce Broughton **''Tombstone'' (1993) **''Shadow Conspiracy'' (1997) *Jerry Goldsmith **''The Cassandra Crossing'' (1976) **''Rambo: First Blood Part II'' (1985) **''Leviathan'' (1989) Alex Cox *Pray for Rain **''Sid and Nancy'' (1986) **''Straight to Hell'' (1986) **''Death and the Compass'' (1992) **''Three Businessmen'' (1998) **''Kurosawa: The Last Emperor'' (1999) **''Emmanuelle: A Hard Look'' (2000) **''Shiritsu tantei Hama Maiku'' (2002) - They were both involved with this TV series. **''Searchers 2.0'' (2007) **''Repo Chick'' (2009) **''Tombstone-Rashomon'' (2017) Wes Craven *Marco Beltrami **''Scream'' (1996) **''Scream 2'' (1997) **''Scream 3'' (2000) **''Cursed'' (2005) **''Red Eye'' (2005) **''My Soul to Take'' (2010) **''Scream 4'' (2011) *Charles Bernstein **''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) **''Deadly Friend'' (1986) **''The Serpent and the Rainbow'' (1988) Rejected Score *Harry Manfredini **''Swamp Thing'' (1982) **''The Hills Have Eyes Part II'' (1985) *Don Peake **''The Hills Have Eyes'' (1977) **''The People Under The Stairs'' (1991) With Graeme Revell. *J. Peter Robinson **''Nightmare Cafe'' (1992) They contributed an episode to the series. **''Wes Craven's New Nightmare'' (1994) **''Vampire in Brooklyn'' (1995) *Brad Fiedel **''The Serpent and the Rainbow'' (1988) **''Night Visions'' (1990) Destin Daniel Cretton *Joel P. West **''I Am Not a Hipster'' (2012) **''Short Term 12'' (2013) **''The Glass Castle'' (2017) **''Just Mercy'' (2019) Michael Crichton *Jerry Goldsmith **''Pursuit'' (1972) **''Coma'' (1978) **''The First Great Train Robbery'' (1979) **''Runaway'' (1984) **''The 13th Warrior'' (1999) - Produced by John Cromwell *Max Steiner **''Ann Vickers'' (1933) **''Double Harness'' (1933) **''The Silver Cord'' (1933) **''Sweepings'' (1933) **''The Fountain'' (1934) **''Of Human Bondage'' (1934) **''Spitfire'' (1934) **''The Man Is Mine'' (1934) **''I Dream Too Much'' (1935) **''Little Lord Fauntleroy'' (1936) **''Since You Went Away'' (1944) **''Caged'' (1950) David Cronenberg *Fred Mollin **''Fast Company'' (1979) **''Friday the 13th: The Series'' (1987) Episode: "Faith Healer" *Howard Shore **''The Brood'' (1979) **''Scanners'' (1981) **''Videodrome'' (1983) **''The Fly'' (1986) **''Dead Ringers'' (1988) **''Naked Lunch'' (1991) **''Scales of Justice'' (1992–1993) **''M. Butterfly'' (1993) **''Crash'' (1996) **''Existenz'' (1999) **''Camera'' (2000) Short **''Spider'' (2002) **''A History of Violence'' (2005) **''To Each His Own Cinema'' (2007) - They contributed a segment to the film. **''Eastern Promises'' (2007) **''A Dangerous Method'' (2011) **''Cosmopolis'' (2011) **''Maps to the Stars'' (2014) Cameron Crowe *Nancy Wilson **''Say Anything...'' (1989) - Wilson composed additional music. **''Jerry Maguire'' (1996) - Wilson composed the theme music. **''Almost Famous'' (2000) **''Vanilla Sky'' (2001) **''Elizabethtown'' (2005) Alfonso Cuarón *Patrick Doyle **''A Little Princess'' (1995) **''Great Expectations'' (1998) *Steven Price **''Gravity'' (2013) **''Believe'' (2014) Pilot **''Roma'' (2018) George Cukor *Franz Waxman **''The Philadelphia Story'' (1940) **''Her Cardboard Lover'' (1942) *Max Steiner **''A Bill of Divorcement'' (1932) **''Rockabye'' (1932) **''What Price Hollywood?'' (1932) **''Little Women'' (1933) **''Our Betters'' (1933) *John Barry **''Love Among the Ruins'' (1975) **''The Corn is Green'' (1979) *Miklós Rózsa **''A Double Life'' (1947) **''Edward, My Son'' (1949) **''Adam's Rib'' (1949) **''Bhowani Junction'' (1956) *Friedrich Hollaender **''Born Yesterday'' (1950) **''It Should Happen to You'' (1954) *Herbert Stothart **''David Copperfield'' (1935) **''Romeo and Juliet'' (1936) **''Camille'' (1936) **''Susan and God'' (1936) Sean S. Cunningham *Lalo Schifrin **''A Stranger Is Watching'' (1982) **''The New Kids'' (1985) *Harry Manfredini **''Here Come the Tigers'' (1978) **''Manny's Orphans'' (1978) **''Friday The 13th'' (1980) **''Spring Break'' (1983) **''House'' (1986) - Produced by **''House II: The Second Story'' (1987) - Produced by **''The Horror Show'' (1989) - Produced by **''Deepstar Six'' (1989) **''House IV'' (1992) - Produced by **''My Boyfriend's Back'' (1993) - Produced by **''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) - Produced by **''XCU: Extreme Close Up'' (2001) **''Terminal Invasion'' (2002) **''The Thing'' (2015) - Short film **''The Nurse with the Purple Hair'' (2017) **''The Music Teacher'' (2019) - Short film Dan Curtis *Robert Cobert **''Dark Shadows'' (1966–1971) **''House of Dark Shadows'' (1970) **''Night of Dark Shadows'' (1971) **''The Norliss Tapes'' (1973) **''The Night Strangler'' (1973) **"The Wide World of Mystery"-''Frankenstein'' (1973) **''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (1974) **''The Turn of the Screw'' (1974) **''Scream of the Wolf'' (1974) **''The Picture of Dorian Gray'' (1974) **''Melvin Purvis: G-Man'' (1974) **''The Great Ice Rip-Off'' (1974) **''Trilogy of Terror'' (1975) **''The Kansas City Massacre'' (1975) **''Burnt Offerings'' (1976) **''Curse of the Black Widow'' (1977) **''Dead of Night'' (1977) **''The Last Ride of the Dalton Gang'' (1979) **''Mrs. R's Daughter'' (1979) **''Supertrain'' (1979) Pilot Episode. **''The Winds of War'' (1983) **''St. John in Exile'' (1986) **''War and Remembrance'' (1988–1989) **''Dark Shadows'' (1991) **''Intruders'' (1992) **''Me and the Kid'' (1993) **''Trilogy of Terror II'' (1996) **''The Love Letter'' (1998) **''Our Fathers'' (2005) *Walter Scharf **''When Every Day Was the Fourth of July'' (1978) **''The Long Days of Summer'' (1980) Michael Curtiz *Irving Berlin **''Mammy'' (1930) **''White Christmas'' (1954) *Ray Heindorf **''Four's a Crowd'' (1938) **''Night and Day'' (1946) **''Romance on the High Seas'' (1948) **''The Jazz Singer'' (1952) With Max Steiner. *Bernhard Kaun **''The Woman from Monte Carlo'' (1932) **''The Strange Love of Molly Louvain'' (1932) **''Doctor X'' (1932) **''20,000 Years in Sing Sing'' (1932) **''Alias the Doctor'' (1932) **''Mystery of the Wax Museum'' (1932) Kaun composed the end titles. **''The Kennel Murder Case'' (1933) **''Private Detective 62'' (1933) **''Jimmy the Gent'' (1934) **''British Agent'' (1934) **''Black Fury'' (1935) **''The Case of the Curious Bride'' (1935) *Erich Wolfgang Korngold **''Captain Blood'' (1935) **''The Adventures of Robin Hood'' (1938) William Keighley co-directed the film. **''The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex'' (1939) **''The Sea Hawk'' (1940) **''The Sea Wolf'' (1941) *David Mendoza **''God's Gift to Women'' (1931) **''The Mad Genius'' (1931) *Jerome Moross **''The Proud Rebel'' (1958) **''The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' (1960) *Heinz Roemheld **''Mandalay'' (1934) **''British Agent'' (1934) With Bernhard Kaun. **''Captain Blood'' (1935) **''Little Big Shot'' (1935) **''Front Page Woman'' (1935) **''Kid Galahad'' (1937) With Max Steiner. **''Marked Woman'' (1937) **''Four Mothers'' (1941) **''Yankee Doodle Dandy'' (1942) With Max Steiner. **''Janie'' (1944) *Max Steiner **''The Charge of the Light Brigade'' (1936) **''Kid Galahad'' (1937) With Heinz Roemheld. **''Four Daughters'' (1938) **''Angels with Dirty Faces'' (1938) **''Gold is Where You Find It'' (1938) **''Dodge City'' (1939) **''Daughters Courageous'' (1939) **''Four Wives'' (1939) **''Santa Fe Trail'' (1940) **''Virginia City'' (1940) **''Dive Bomber'' (1941) **''Captains of the Clouds'' (1942) **''Casablanca'' (1942) **''Yankee Doodle Dandy'' (1942) **''Mission to Moscow'' (1943) **''This Is The Army'' (1943) **''Passage to Marseille'' (1944) **''Mildred Pierce'' (1945) **''Night and Day'' (1946) With Ray Heindorf. **''Life with Father'' (1947) **''The Breaking Point'' (1950) **''Force of Arms'' (1951) **''The Jazz Singer'' (1952) With Ray Heindorf. **''The Boy from Oklahoma'' (1954) *Victor Young **''Bright Leaf'' (1950) **''The Story of Will Rogers'' (1952) **''The Vagabond King'' (1956) D Rod Daniel *Miles Goodman **''Teen Wolf'' (1985) **''Carly Mills'' (1986) **''Like Father Like Son'' (1987) **''K-9'' (1989) **''The Super'' (1991) Lee Daniels *Mario Grigorov **''Shadowboxer'' (2005) **''Tennessee'' (2008) **''Precious'' (2009) **''The Paperboy'' (2012) Joe Dante *Pino Donaggio **''Piranha'' (1978) **''The Howling'' (1981) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Twilight Zone: The Movie'' (1983) Segment "It's a Good Life" **''Gremlins'' (1984) **''Explorers'' (1985) **''Amazing Stories'' (1986) Episode "Boo!" **''Innerspace'' (1987) **''The 'Burbs'' (1989) **''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) **''Matinee'' (1993) **''Small Soldiers'' (1998) **''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) *Ira Newborn **''Police Squad!'' (1982) - They collaborated on two episodes. **''Amazon Women on the Moon'' (1987) *Hummie Mann **''Runaway Daughters'' (1994) **''Picture Windows'' (1994-1995) - They contributed on one episode. **''The Second Civil War'' (1997) **''Masters of Horror'' (2005-2006) Episodes Homecoming and The Screwfly Solution Frank Darabont *Mark Isham **''The Majestic'' (2001) **''The Mist'' (2007) **''Mob City'' - (2013–2014) *Thomas Newman **''The Shawshank Redemption'' (1994) **''The Green Mile'' (1999) **''The Salton Sea'' (2002) - Produced by Jules Dassin *Miklós Rózsa **''Brute Force'' (1947) **''The Naked City'' (1948) with Frank Skinner Delmer Daves *Max Steiner **''A Kiss in the Dark'' (1949) **''The Hanging Tree'' (1959) **''A Summer Place'' (1959) **''Parrish'' (1961) **''Susan Slade'' (1961) **''Rome Adventure'' (1962) **''Spencer's Mountain'' (1963) **''Youngblood Hawke'' (1964) *George Duning **''3:10 to Yuma'' (1957) **''Cowboy'' (1958) *Franz Waxman **''Destination Tokyo'' (1943) **''The Very Thought of You'' (1944) **''Pride of the Marines'' (1945) **''Dark Passage'' (1947) **''Task Force'' (1949) **''Demetrius and the Gladiators'' (1954) Andrew Davis *James Newton Howard **''The Package'' (1989) **''The Fugitive'' (1993) **''A Perfect Murder'' (1998) John A. Davis *John Debney **''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) **''The Ant Bully'' (2006) John DeBello *Rick Patterson **''Happy Hour'' (1987) **''Return of the Killer Tomatoes'' (1988) **''Killer Tomatoes Strike Back'' (1990) **''Killer Tomatoes Eat France'' (1992) Dean DeBlois *John Powell **''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) **''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) **''How to Train Your Dragon 3'' (2019) Claire Denis *Stuart Staples **''The Intruder'' (2004) **''White Material'' (2009) **''Bastards'' (2013) **''Contact'' (2004) **''Let the Sunshine In'' (2017) **''High Life'' (2018) Philippe de Broca *Georges Delerue **''The Love Game'' (1960) **''The Joker'' (1960) **''Five Day Lover'' (1961) **''Cartouche'' (1962) **''That Man from Rio'' (1964) **''Male Companion'' (1964) **''Up to His Ears'' (1965) **''King of Hearts'' (1966) **''The Devil by the Tail'' (1969) **''Give Her the Moon'' (1970) **''Dear Louise'' (1972) **''Incorrigible'' (1975) **''Julie Gluepot'' (1977) **''Dear Detective'' (1978) **''Practice Makes Perfect'' (1979) **''The African'' (1983) **''Chouans!'' (1988) Álex de la Iglesia *Roque Baños **''Muertos de risa'' (Dying of Laughter, 1999) **''La comunidad'' (Common Wealth, 2000) **''800 balas'' (800 Bullets, 2002) **''Crimen ferpecto'' (Perfect Crime, 2004) **''La habitación del niño'' (The Baby's Room, 2006) **''The Oxford Murders'' (2008) **''Balada Triste de Trompeta'' (The Last Circus, 2010) David DeCoteau *Harry Manfredini **''Wolves of Wall Street'' (2002) **''House of Usher'' (2008) **''Playing with Fire'' (2008) **''Stem Cell'' (2009) **''1313: Night of the Widow'' (2011) **''1313: Giant Killer Bees'' (2011) **''1313: Wicked Stepbrother'' (2011) **''1313: Action Slash Model'' (2011) **''1313: Boy Crazies'' (2011) **''1313: Haunted Frat'' (2012) **''2: Voodoo Academy'' (2012) **''Snow White: A Deadly Summer'' (2012) **''1313: Cougar Cult'' (2012) **''1313: Bigfoot Island'' (2012) **''1313: Bermuda Triangle'' (2012) **''1313: UFO Invasion'' (2012) **''1313: Hercules Unbound!'' (2012) **''1313: Billy the Kid'' (2012) **''A Halloween Puppy'' (2012) **''Immortal Kiss: Queen of the Night'' (2012) **''Hansel & Gretel: Warriors of Witchcraft'' (2013) **''Bonnie & Clyde: Justified'' (2013) **''Badass Showdown'' (2013) **''90210 Shark Attack'' (2014) **''3 Scream Queens'' (2014) **''666: Kreepy Kerry'' (2014) **''Bigfoot vs. D.B. Cooper'' (2014) **''3 Wicked Witches'' (2014) **''Knock 'em Dead'' (2014) **''Doc Holliday's Revenge'' (2014) **''Devilish Charm'' (2014) **''Sorority Slaughterouse'' (2015) Alberto De Martino *Ennio Morricone **''Dirty Heroes'' (1967) **''O.K. Connery'' (1967) **''Roma come Chicago'' (1968) **''The Antichrist'' (1974) **''Holocaust 2000'' (1977) **''Blood Link'' (1982) Brian De Palma *Pino Donaggio **''Carrie'' (1976) **''Home Movies'' (1979) **''Dressed to Kill'' (1980) **''Blow Out'' (1981) **''Body Double'' (1984) **''Raising Cain'' (1992) **''Snake Eyes'' (1998) Rejected Score **''Passion'' (2012) **''Domino'' (2018) *Bernard Herrmann **''Sisters'' (1973) **''Obsession'' (1976) *Ennio Morricone **''The Untouchables'' (1987) **''Casualties of War'' (1989) **''Mission to Mars'' (2000) *Ryuichi Sakamoto **''Snake Eyes'' (1998) **''Femme Fatale'' (2002) Jonathan Demme *Rachel Portman **''Beloved'' (1998) **''The Truth About Charlie'' (2002) **''The Manchurian Candidate'' (2004) *Howard Shore **''The Silence of the Lambs'' (1991) **''Philadelphia'' (1993) **''That Thing You Do!'' (1996) - Produced by Ted Demme *David A. Stewart **''The Ref'' (1994) **''Beautiful Girls'' (1996) Farid Dms Debah *Yassine Dms Debah **''Venin mortel'' (1996) **''Art'n Acte Production'' (2003) Jacques Demy *Michel Legrand **''Lola'' (1961) **''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (1962) - They collaborated on a segment. **''Bay of Angels'' (1963) **''The Umbrellas of Cherbourg'' (1964) **''The Young Girls of Rochefort'' (1967) **''Donkey Skin'' (1970) **''A Slightly Pregnant Man'' (1973) **''Lady Oscar'' (1979) **''Parking'' (1985) **''Three Seats for the 26th'' (1988) Ruggero Deodato *Claudio Simonetti **''Cut and Run'' (1985) **''Body Count'' (1986) **''Dial: Help'' (1988) **''The Washing Machine'' (1991) **''Ballad in Blood'' (2016) Jacques Deray *Michel Legrand **''The Swimming Pool'' (La Piscine) (1968) **''A Few Hours of Sunlight'' (Un peu de soleil dans l'eau froide) (1971) **''The Outside Man'' (Un homme est mort) (1972) Howard Deutch *Alan Silvestri **''Grumpier Old Men'' (1995) **''The Odd Couple II'' (1998) *John Debney **''The Replacements'' (2000) **''The Whole Ten Yards'' (2004) **''My Best Friend's Girl'' (2008) Danny DeVito *David Newman **''Throw Momma from the Train'' (1987) **''The War of the Roses'' (1989) **''Hoffa'' (1992) **''Matilda'' (1996) **''Death to Smoochy'' (2002) **''Duplex'' (2003) William Dieterle *Victor Young **''Love Letters'' (1945) **''The Searching Wind'' (1946) **''The Accused'' (1949) **''Paid in Full'' (1950) **''September Affair'' (1950) **''Omar Khayyam'' (1957) *Dimitri Tiomkin **''Portrait of Jennie'' (1948) **''Peking Express'' (1951) *Max Steiner **''A Dispatch from Reuter's'' (1940) **''Dr. Ehrlich's Magic Bullet'' (1940) *Bernard Herrmann **''The Devil and Daniel Webster'' (1941) **''Portrait of Jennie'' (1948) - Theme Song Only *Herbert Stothart **''Kismet'' (1931) **''Tennessee Johnson'' (1942) Mark Dindal *John Debney **''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) **''Chicken Little'' (2005) Michael Dinner *James Horner **''Heaven Help Us'' (1985) **''Off Beat'' (1986) Edward Dmytryk *Victor Young **''Mystery Sea Raider'' (1940) - Young is an uncredited composer. **''The Left Hand of God'' (1955) **''Bing Presents Oreste'' (1955) Short *Elmer Bernstein **''Walk on the Wild Side'' (1962) **''The Carpetbaggers'' (1963) *Hugo Friedhofer **''Soldier of Fortune'' (1955) **''The Young Lions'' (1958) Pete Docter *Michael Giacchino **''Up'' (2009) **''Inside Out'' (2015) Xavier Dolan *Gabriel Yared **''Tom at the Farm'' (2013) **''It's Only the End of the World'' (2016) **''The Death and Life of John F. Donovan'' (2018) Roger Donaldson *J. Peter Robinson **''Cocktail'' (1988) **''Cadillac Man'' (1990) **''The World's Fastest Indian'' (2005) **''The Bank Job'' (2008) **''Seeking Justice'' (2011) **''McLaren'' (2017) *Maurice Jarre **''No Way Out'' (1987) **''Cocktail'' (1988) Rejected Score Stanley Donen *Henry Mancini **''Charade'' (1963) **''Arabesque'' (1966) **''Two for the Road'' (1967) *Andre Previn **''Give a Girl a Break'' (1953) **''It's Always Fair Weather'' (1955) *Dudley Moore **''Bedazzled'' (1967) **''Staircase'' (1969) *Lennie Hayton **''On the Town'' (1949) - Hayton is credited as musical director. **''Singin' in the Rain'' (1952) **''Love Is Better Than Ever'' (1952) *Adolph Deutsch **''Seven Brides for Seven Brothers'' (1954) - Deutsch is credited as musical director. **''Deep in My Heart'' (1954) **''Funny Face'' (1957) *Ralph Burns **''Lucky Lady'' (1975) **''Movie Movie'' (1978) Richard Donner *Michael Kamen **''Lethal Weapon'' (1987) **''Lethal Weapon 2'' (1989) **''Tales from the Crypt'' (1989–1996) - They collaborated on some episodes of the series, that Donner produced. **''Lethal Weapon 3'' (1992) **''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998) *Jerry Goldsmith **''The Omen'' (1976) **''Timeline'' (2003) Rejected Score *John Williams **''Gilligan's Island'' (1964–1967) - They collaborated on one episode of the series. **''Superman'' (1978) *James Di Pasquale **''Sons and Daughters'' (1974) - They collaborated on three episodes. **''Lucas Turner'' (1974-1975) - They collaborated on a pilot. **''Sarah T. - Portrait of a Teenage Alcoholic'' (1975) Michael Dougherty *Douglas Pipes **''Trick 'r Treat'' (2007) **''Krampus'' (2015) Gordon Douglas *Jerry Goldsmith **''Rio Conchos'' (1964) **''Stagecoach'' (1966) **''In Like Flint'' (1967) **''The Detective'' (1968) *Max Steiner **''I Was a Communist for the FBI'' (1951) **''Mara Maru'' (1952) **''The Iron Mistress'' (1952) **''The Charge at Feather River'' (1953) **''So This Is Love'' (1953) **''The McConnell Story'' (1955) **''Fort Dobbs'' (1958) **''The Sins of Rachel Cade'' (1961) *George Duning **''The Doolins of Oklahoma'' (1949) **''Between Midnight and Dawn'' (1950) Dennis Dugan *Rupert Gregson-Williams **''I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry'' (2007) **''You Don't Mess with the Zohan'' (2008) **''Grown Ups'' (2010) **''Just Go With It'' (2011) **''Jack and Jill'' (2011) **''Grown Ups 2'' (2013) Christian Duguay *Normand Corbeil **''Screamers'' (1995) **''The Assignment'' (1997) **''The Art of War'' (2000) **''Extreme Ops'' (2002) **''Hitler: The Rise of Evil'' (2003) **''Lies My Mother Told Me'' (2005) **''Human Trafficking'' (2005–2006) **''Boot Camp'' (2008) Bill Duke *Michel Colombier **''Deep Cover'' (1992) **''Deacons for Defense'' (2003) *Elmer Bernstein **''A Rage in Harlem'' (1991) **''The Cemetery Club'' (1993) **''Hoodlum'' (1997) Mark Duplass and Jay Duplass *Michael Andrews **''Cyrus'' (2010) **''Jeff, Who Lives at Home'' (2011) **''Togetherness'' (2015) E Clint Eastwood *Himself **''Bronco Billy'' (1980) - director, actor, song performer. **''Honkytonk Man'' (1982) - director, producer, actor, song performer. **''Heartbreak Ridge'' (1986) - director, producer, actor, songwriting. **''A Perfect World'' (1993) - director, actor, composer. **''The Bridges of Madison County'' (1995) - director, producer, actor, composer. **''Absolute Power'' (1997) - director, producer, actor, composer. **''True Crime'' (1999) - director, producer, songwriting. **''Mystic River'' (2003) - director, producer, original score. **''Million Dollar Baby'' (2004) - director, producer, actor, original score. **''Flags of Our Fathers'' (2006) - director, producer, original score, songwriting. **''Gran Torino'' (2008) - director, producer, actor, songwriting. **''Changeling'' (2008) - director, producer, original score. **''Hereafter'' (2010) - director, producer, music. **''J. Edgar'' (2011) - director, producer, original score. *Lennie Niehaus **''Pale Rider'' (1985) **''Amazing Stories'' (1985) Episode "Vanessa in the Garden" **''Heartbreak Ridge'' (1986) **''Bird'' (1988) **''White Hunter, Black Heart'' (1990) **''The Rookie'' (1990) **''Unforgiven'' (1992) **''A Perfect World'' (1993) **''The Bridges of Madison County'' (1995) **''Absolute Power'' (1997) **''Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil'' (1997) **''True Crime'' (1999) **''Space Cowboys'' (2000) **''Blood Work'' (2002) **''Mystic River'' (2003) **''Million Dollar Baby'' (2004) **''Flags of Our Fathers'' (2006) **''Letters from Iwo Jima'' (2006) **''Gran Torino'' (2008) **''Changeling'' (2008) *Dee Barton **''Play Misty for Me'' (1971) **''High Plains Drifter'' (1973) *Jerry Fielding **''The Outlaw Josey Wales'' (1976) **''The Gauntlet'' (1977) Blake Edwards *Henry Mancini **''Mister Cory'' (1957) **''This Happy Feeling'' (1958) - Mancini composed additional music for the film. **''Peter Gunn'' (1958–1961) **''Mr. Lucky'' (1959–1960) **''Operation Petticoat'' (1959) **''High Time'' (1960) **''Breakfast at Tiffany's'' (1961) **''Johnny Dollar'' (1962) - Unsold TV pilot **''Boston Terrier'' (1962) - Unsold TV pilot **''Experiment in Terror'' (1962) **''Days of Wine and Roses'' (1962) **''Soldier in the Rain'' (1963) - Produced by **''The Pink Panther'' (1963) **''A Shot in the Dark'' (1964) **''The Great Race'' (1965) **''What Did You Do in the War, Daddy?'' (1966) **''Gunn'' (1967) **''The Party'' (1968) **''Darling Lili'' (1970) - A collaboration with Johnny Mercer. **''The Return of the Pink Panther'' (1975) **''The Pink Panther Strikes Again'' (1976) **''Revenge of the Pink Panther'' (1978) **''10'' (1979) **''S.O.B.'' (1981) **''Victor/Victoria'' (1982) - A collaboration with Leslie Bricusse. **''Trail of the Pink Panther'' (1982) **''Curse of the Pink Panther'' (1983) **''The Man Who Loved Women'' (1983) **''The Ferret'' (1984) - They were both involved in this unsold series pilot. **''That's Life!'' (1986) **''A Fine Mess'' (1986) **''Blind Date'' (1987) **''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1954–1992) - They contributed one episode in the series. **''Sunset'' (1988) **''Peter Gunn'' (1989) **''Skin Deep'' (1989) **''Switch'' (1991) **''Julie'' (1992) **''Son of the Pink Panther'' (1993) **''Victor/Victoria'' (1995) - Completed by Frank Wildhorn. *Frank Skinner **''The Perfect Furlough'' (1958) **''This Happy Feeling'' (1958) Robert Eggers *Mark Korven **''The Witch'' (2015) **''The Lighthouse'' (2019) Atom Egoyan *Mychael Danna **''Family Viewing'' (1987) **''Speaking Parts'' (1989) **''The Adjuster'' (1991) **''Exotica'' (1994) **''The Sweet Hereafter'' (1997) **''Felicia's Journey'' (1999) **''Ararat'' (2002) **''Where the Truth Lies'' (2005) **''Adoration'' (2008) **''Chloe'' (2009) **''Devil's Knot'' (2013) **''The Captive'' (2014) **''Remember'' (2015) **''Guest of Honour'' (2019) Sergei Eisenstein *Sergei Prokofiev **''Alexander Nevsky'' (1938) **''Ivan the Terrible Part I'' (1944) **''Ivan the Terrible Part II'' (1958) Stephan Elliot *Guy Gross **''Frauds'' (1993) **''The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert'' (1994) **''Welcome to Woop Woop'' (1997) **''A Few Best Men'' (2011) **''Swinging Safari'' (2017) Roland Emmerich *David Arnold **''Stargate'' (1994) **''Independence Day'' (1996) **''Godzilla'' (1998) *Harald Kloser **''The Thirteenth Floor'' (1999) **''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) **''10,000 BC'' (2008) **''2012'' (2009) **''Anonymous'' (2011) **''White House Down'' (2013) **''Independence Day: Resurgence'' (2016) **''Midway'' (2019) Robert Enrico *Maurice Jarre **'' For Those I Loved '' (1983) **''Au nom de tous les miens'' (miniseries) (1985) John Erman *Billy Goldenberg **''Another Women's Child'' (1983) **''The Atlanta Child Murders'' (1985) *John Morris **''Stella'' (1990) **''The Last Best Year'' (1990) **''The Last to Go'' (1991) **''Our Sons'' (1991) **''Carolina Skeletons'' (1991) **''Scarlett'' (1994) **''Ellen Foster'' (1997) **''Only Love'' (1998) *Marvin Hamlisch **''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (1984) **''When the Time Comes'' (1987) **''The Two Mrs. Grenvilles'' (1987) **''David'' (1988) **''Candles on Bay Street'' (2006) *John Kander **''An Early Frost'' (1985) **''Breathing Lessons'' (1994) **''The Boys Next Door'' (1996) *Fred Karlin **''Green Eyes'' (1977) **''Alexander: The Other Side of Dawn'' (1977) **''Just Me and You'' (1978) Daniel Espinosa *Jon Ekstrand **''The Fighter'' (2003) **''Outside Love'' (2007) **''Snabba Cash'' (2010) **''Child 44'' (2015) **''Life'' (2017) **''Morbius'' (2020) Gareth Evans *Aria Prayogi / Fajar Yuskemal **''Merantau'' (2009) **''The Raid: Redemption'' (2011) **''V/H/S/2'' (2013) - Segment - Safe Haven **''The Raid 2'' (2014) F Roberto Faenza *Ennio Morricone **''Escalation'' (1968) **''Si salvi chi vuole'' (1980) **''Copkiller'' (1986) **''The Bachelor'' (1990) **''Jonah Who Lived in the Whale'' (1993) **''Sostiene Pereira'' (1995) Rainer Werner Fassbinder *Peer Raben **''Love Is Colder Than Death'' (1969) **''Katzelmacher'' (1969) **''The American Soldier'' (1970) **''Gods of the Plague'' (1970) **'' '' (1970) **''Whity'' (1971) **''Rio das Mortes'' (1971) **''Beware of a Holy Whore'' (1971) **'' '' (1971) **'' '' (1973) **''Fox and His Friends'' (1974) **'' '' (1975) **''Mother Küsters' Trip to Heaven'' (1975) **''Satan's Brew'' (1976) **''I Only Want You To Love Me'' (1976) **''Chinese Roulette'' (1976) **'' '' (1977) **''The Marriage of Maria Braun'' (1978) **''In a Year of 13 Moons'' (1978) **''Despair'' (1978) **''The Third Generation'' (1979) **''Berlin Alexanderplatz'' (1980) **''Lola'' (1981) **''Lili Marleen'' (1981) **''Veronika Voss'' (1982) **''Querelle'' (1982) Jon Favreau *John Debney **''Elf'' (2003) **''Zathura: A Space Adventure'' (2005) **''Iron Man 2'' (2010) **''The Jungle Book'' (2016) Paul Feig *Michael Andrews **''Freaks and Geeks'' (1999-2000) **''Unaccompanied Minors'' (2006) **''Bridesmaids'' (2011) **''The Heat'' (2013) *Theodore Shapiro **''Spy'' (2015) **''Ghostbusters'' (2016) **''Snatched'' (2017) **''A Simple Favor'' (2018) **''Last Christmas'' (2019) Federico Fellini *Nino Rota **''The White Sheik'' (1952) **''I Vitelloni'' (1953) **''La Strada'' (1954) **''Il Bidone'' (1955) **''Nights of Cabiria'' (1957) **''La Dolce Vita'' (1960) **''Boccaccio '70'' (1952) - They contributed a segment to the film. **''8½'' (1963) **''Juliet of the Spirits'' (1965) **''Spirits of the Dead'' (1968) - They contributed a segment to the film. **''Fellini Satyricon'' (1969) **''Fellini: A Director's Notebook'' (1969) **''The Clowns'' (1970) **''Roma'' (1972) **''Amarcord'' (1973) **''Fellini's Casanova'' (1976) **''Federico Fellini's Orchestra Rehearsal'' (1978) *Nicola Povani **''Ginger e Fred'' (1986) **''Intervista'' (1987) **''La voce della luna'' (1990) Abel Ferrara *Joe Delia **''9 Lives of a Wet Pussy'' (1976) **''The Driller Killer'' (1979) **''Ms. 45'' (1981) **''China Girl'' (1987) **''King of New York'' (1990) **''Bad Lieutenant'' (1992) **''Body Snatchers'' (1993) **''Dangerous Game'' (1993) **''The Addiction'' (1995) **''The Funeral'' (1996) **''The Blackout'' (1997) *Schoolly-D **''New Rose Hotel'' (1998) **'''R Xmas'' (2001) Todd Field *Thomas Newman **''In the Bedroom'' (2001) **''Little Children'' (2006) Andy Fickman *Nathan Wang **''Who's Your Daddy?'' (2004) **''Reefer Madness: The Movie Musical'' (2005) **''She's the Man'' (2006) **''The Game Plan'' (2007) **''You Again'' (2010) **''Wright vs. Wrong'' (2010) **''Playing with Fire'' (2019) Eduardo De Filippo *Nino Rota **''Side Street Story'' (1950) **''Filomena Marturano'' (1951) **''Ragazze da marito'' (1952) **''Marito e moglie'' (1952) **''Fortunella'' (1958) **''Kiss the Other Sheik'' (1965) - segment L'ora di punta David Fincher *Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross **''The Social Network'' (2010) **''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) **''Gone Girl'' (2014) *Howard Shore **''Seven'' (1995) **''The Game'' (1997) **''Panic Room'' (2002) Terence Fisher *James Bernard ** The Curse of Frankenstein (1957) ** Horror of Dracula (1958) ** The Hound of the Baskervilles (1959) ** The Stranglers of Bombay (1959) ** The Gorgon (1964) ** Dracula: Prince of Darkness (1966) ** Frankenstein Created Woman (1967) ** The Devil Rides Out (1968) ** Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed (1969) ** Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell (1973) Thom Fitzgerald *Christophe Beck **''Wolf Girl'' (2001) **''The Event'' (2003) **''3 Needles'' (2005) Mike Flanagan *The Newton Brothers **''Oculus'' (2013) **''Hush'' (2016) **''Before I Wake'' (2016) **''Ouija: Origin of Evil'' (2016) **''Gerald's Game'' (2017) **''The Haunting of Hill House'' (2018) **''Doctor Sleep'' (2019) Gary Fleder *Mark Isham **''Kiss the Girls'' (1997) **''Don't Say a Word'' (2001) **''Impostor'' (2001) **''The Bachelor'' (2008) **''Homefront'' (2013) Richard Fleischer *Lionel Newman **''The Girl in the Red Velvet Swing'' (1955) - Theme Song Only. **''Compulsion'' (1959) **''Doctor Dolittle'' (1967) **''The Boston Strangler'' (1968) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Tora! Tora! Tora!'' (1970) **''The Last Run'' (1971) **''The Don Is Dead'' (1973) *Hugo Friedhofer **''Violent Saturday'' (1955) **''Between Heaven and Hell'' (1956) *Dimitri Tiomkin **''So This Is New York'' (1948) **''The Happy Time'' (1952) *Elmer Bernstein **''See No Evil'' (1971) **''The Incredible Sarah'' (1976) *Mario Nascimbene **''The Vikings'' (1958) **''Barabbas'' (1961) *Leonard Rosenman **''Fantastic Voyage'' (1966) **''The Jazz Singer'' (1980) *Maurice Jarre **''Crack in the Mirror'' (1960) **''The Big Gamble'' (1961) **''Mandingo'' (1975) **''Crossed Swords'' (1977) *Leigh Harline **''The Girl in the Red Velvet Swing'' (1955) **''These Thousand Hills'' (1959) Victor Fleming *Franz Waxman **''Captains Courageous'' (1937) **''Test Pilot'' (1938) **''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1941) **''Tortilla Flat'' (1942) *Herbert Stothart **''The White Sister'' (1933) **''Treasure Island'' (1934) **''Reckless'' (1935) - (additional music) **''The Good Earth'' (1937) **''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) **''A Guy Named Joe'' (1943) **''Adventure'' (1945) Anne Fletcher *Christophe Beck **''The Guilt Trip'' (2012) **''Hot Pursuit'' (2015) Dexter Fletcher *Matthew Margeson **''Eddie the Eagle'' (2015) **''Rocketman'' (2019) John Flynn *Bill Conti **''Lock Up'' (1989) **''Nails'' (1992) James Foley *Carter Burwell **''Two Bits'' (1995) **''Fear'' (1996) **''The Chamber'' (1996) **''The Corruptor'' (1999) *Danny Elfman **''Fifty Shades Darker'' (2017) **''Fifty Shades Freed'' (2018) *Maurice Jarre **''After Dark, My Sweet'' (1990) **''Two Bits'' (1995) Rejected Score Bryan Forbes *John Barry **''The L-Shaped Room'' (1962) **''Seance on a Wet Afternoon'' (1964) **''King Rat'' (1965) **''The Wrong Box'' (1966) **''The Whisperers'' (1967) **''Deadfall'' (1968) Maya Forbes *Theodore Shapiro **''Infinitely Polar Bear'' (2014) **''The Polka King'' (2017) Tom Ford *Abel Korzeniowski **''A Single Man'' (2009) **''Nocturnal Animals'' (2016) John Ford *Victor Young **''Rio Grande'' (1950) **''This is Korea'' (1951) **''The Quiet Man'' (1952) **''The Sun Shines Bright'' (1953) *Alfred Newman **''Arrowsmith'' (1931) **''Flesh'' (1932) **''Wee Willie Winkie'' (1937) **''The Hurricane'' (1937) **''Young Mr. Lincoln'' (1939) **''Drums Along the Mohawk'' (1939) **''The Grapes of Wrath'' (1940) **''Tobacco Road'' (1941) - additional music **''How Green Was My Valley'' (1941) **''The Battle of Midway'' (1942) Short **''December 7th'' (1943) **''At the Front in North Africa with the U.S. Army'' (1943) Short **''When Willie Comes Marching Home'' (1950) **''What Price Glory'' (1952) **''How the West Was Won'' (1962) Segment "The Civil War" *Max Steiner **''The Lost Patrol'' (1934) **''The Informer'' (1935) **''The Searchers'' (1956) *Cyril J. Mockridge **''The World Moves On'' (1934) **''Judge Priest'' (1934) **''At the Front in North Africa with the U.S. Army'' (1943) Short - Mockridge is an uncredited composer. **''My Darling Clementine'' (1946) **''The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance'' (1962) **''Donovan's Reef'' (1963) Bob Fosse *Ralph Burns **''Sweet Charity'' (1969) - Orchestration. **''Cabaret'' (1972) **''Liza with a Z'' (1972) - Burns was credited as musical arranger. **''Lenny'' (1974) **''All That Jazz'' (1979) **''Star 80'' (1983) Georges Franju *Maurice Jarre **''Hôtel des Invalides'' (1951) short **''Le Théâtre national populaire'' (1956) short **''La Tête contre les murs'' (1958) **''Les Yeux sans visage'' (1960) **''Pleins feux sur l'assassin'' (1961) **''Thérèse Desqueyroux'' **''Judex'' (1963) Scott Frank *Carlos Rafael Rivera **''A Walk Among the Tombstones'' (2014) **''Godless'' (2017) David Frankel *Theodore Shapiro **''The Devil Wears Prada'' (2006) **''Marley & Me'' (2008) **''The Big Year'' (2011) **''Hope Springs'' (2012) **''One Chance'' (2013) **''Collateral Beauty'' (2016) John Frankenheimer *Gary Chang **''52 Pick-Up'' (1986) **''Dead Bang'' (1989) **''Against the Wall'' (1994) **''The Burning Season'' (1994) **''Andersonville'' (1996) **''The Island of Dr. Moreau'' (1996) **''George Wallace'' (1997) **''Path to War'' (2002) *Elmer Bernstein **''Birdman of Alcatraz'' (1962) **''The Gypsy Moths'' (1969) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Playhouse 90'' (1956-1960) - They collaborated on one episode of the series. **''Seven Days in May'' (1964) **''Seconds'' (1966) **''The Challenge'' (1982) *Bill Conti **''The Fourth War'' (1990) **''Year of the Gun'' (1991) **''Tales from the Crypt'' (1992) Episode "Maniac at Large" *Maurice Jarre **''The Train'' (1964) **''Grand Prix'' (1966) **''The Fixer'' (1968) **''The Extraordinary Seaman'' (1969) *Leonard Rosenman **''The Young Stranger'' (1957) **''Prophecy'' (1979) *David Amram **''The Young Savages'' (1961) **''The Manchurian Candidate'' (1962) Richard Franklin *Brian May **''The True Story of Eskimo Nell'' (1975) **''Patrick'' (1978) **''Roadgames'' (1981) **''Cloak & Dagger'' (1984) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Psycho II'' (1983) **''Link'' (1986) James Frawley *Arthur B. Rubinstein **''Gridlock'' (1980) **''Bulba'' (1981) **''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1983-1987) - They contributed few episodes of the series. Stephen Frears *Alexandre Desplat **''The Queen'' (2006) **''Chéri'' (2009) **''Philomena'' (2013) **''Florence Foster Jenkins'' (2016) *George Fenton **''Me! I'm Afraid of Virginia Woolf'' (1978) **''Doris and Doreen'' (1978) **''Afternoon Off'' (1979) **''One Fine Day'' (1979) **''Bloody Kids'' (1980) **''BBC2 Playhouse'' (1981) **''Walter'' (1982) **''Walter & June'' (1983) **''Saigon -Year of the Cat'' (1983) **''Dangerous Liaisons'' (1988) **''Hero'' (1992) **''Mary Reilly'' (1996) **''Mrs. Henderson Presents'' (2005) William Friedkin *Ennio Morricone **''C.A.T. Squad'' (1986) **''Rampage'' (1987) **''C.A.T. Squad: Python Wolf'' (1988) *Jack Nitzsche **''The Exorcist'' (1973) - additional music **''Cruising'' (1980) *Brian Tyler **''The Hunted'' (2003) **''Bug'' (2006) Lucio Fulci *Fabio Frizzi **''Four of the Apocalypse'' (1975) with Vince Tempera & Franco Bixio **''Dracula in the Provinces'' (1975) with Vince Tempera & Franco Bixio **''Sette note in nero'' (1977) with Vince Tempera & Franco Bixio **''Silver Saddle'' (1978) with Vince Tempera & Franco Bixio **''Zombi 2'' (1979) **''Contraband'' (1980) **''City of the Living Dead'' (1980) **''The Beyond'' (1981) **''Manhattan Baby'' (1982) **''A Cat in the Brain'' (1990) Samuel Fuller *Paul Dunlap **''The Baron of Arizona'' (1950) **''The Steel Helmet'' (1951) **''Shock Corridor'' (1963) **''The Naked Kiss'' (1964) *Leigh Harline **''Pickup on South Street'' (1953) **''House of Bamboo'' (1955) *Harry Sukman **''Forty Guns'' (1957) **''Verboten!'' (1959) **''The Crimson Kimono'' (1959) **''Dog Face'' (1959) **''Underworld U.S.A.'' (1961) **''Merrill's Marauders'' (1962) Antoine Fuqua *Harry Gregson-Williams **''The Replacement Killers'' (1998) **''The Equalizer'' (2014) **''The Equalizer 2'' (2018) *James Horner **''Southpaw'' (2015) **''The Magnificent Seven'' (2016) *Mark Mancina **''Bait'' (2000) **''Training Day'' (2001) **''Shooter'' (2007) *Hans Zimmer **''Tears of the Sun'' (2003) **''King Arthur'' (2004) Sidney J. Furie *Michel Legrand **''Lady Sings the Blues'' (1972) **''Sheila Levine Is Dead and Living in New York'' (1975) **''Gable and Lombard'' (1976) G Alex Garland *Geoff Barrow & Ben Salisbury **''Ex Machina'' (2014) **''Annihilation'' (2018) Mick Garris *Nicholas Pike **''Critters 2: The Main Course'' (1988) **''Sleepwalkers'' (1992) **''Tales From the Crypt'' (1994) - They collaborated on an episode. **''The Shining'' (1997) **''Host'' (1998) **''The Judge'' (2001) **''Riding the Bullet'' (2004) **''Masters of Horror'' (2005) - Episode Chocolate **''Desperation'' (2006) **''Bag of Bones'' (2011) Alejandro González Iñárritu *Gustavo Santaolalla **''Amores Perros'' (2000) **''11'09"01 September 11'' (2002) - They contributed a segment. **''21 Grams'' (2003) **''Babel'' (2006) **''Biutiful'' (2010) Mel Gibson *James Horner **''The Man Without a Face'' (1993) **''Braveheart'' (1995) **''Apocalypto'' (2006) Lewis Gilbert *Malcolm Arnold **''Albert R.N.'' (1953) **''The Sea Shall Not Have Them'' (1954) *John Barry **''You Only Live Twice'' (1967) **''Moonraker'' (1979) *Wilfred Burns **''There Is Another Sun'' (1951) **''Emergency Call'' (1952) *Marvin Hamlisch **''The Spy Who Loved Me'' (1977) **''Shirley Valentine'' (1989) Hamlisch wrote the theme song. *David Hentschel **''Operation Daybreak'' (1975) **''Seven Nights in Japan'' (1976) **''Educating Rita'' (1983) *Anthony Hopkins **''Time Gentlemen, Please!'' (1952) **''Johnny on the Run'' (1953) **''Cast a Dark Shadow'' (1955) *Clifton Parker **''Sink the Bismarck'' (1960) **''H.M.S. Defiant'' (1962) *Debbie Wiseman **''Haunted'' (1995) **''Before You Go'' (2002) Terry Gilliam *Mychael Danna & Jeff Danna **''Tideland'' (2005) **''The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus'' (2009) *George Fenton **''The Fisher King'' (1991) **''The Zero Theorem'' (2013) *Michael Kamen **''Brazil'' (1985) **''The Adventures of Baron Munchausen'' (1988) Tony Gilroy *James Newton Howard **''Michael Clayton'' (2007) **''Duplicity'' (2009) **''The Bourne Legacy'' (2012) **''Nightcrawler'' (2014) – Produced by John Glen *John Barry **''Octopussy'' (1983) **''A View to a Kill'' (1985) **''The Living Daylights'' (1987) Bert I. Gordon *Albert Glasser **''Beginning of the End'' (1957) **''The Cyclops'' (1957) **''The Amazing Colossal Man'' (1957) **''Attack of the Puppet People'' (1958) **''War of the Colossal Beast'' (1958) **''Earth vs. The Spider'' (1958) **''The Boy and the Pirates'' (1960) **''Tormented'' (1960) Jean-Luc Godard *Michel Legrand **''A Woman Is a Woman'' (1961) **''My Life to Live'' (1962) **''Band of Outsiders'' (1964) **''La Chinoise'' (1967) James Goldstone *Billy Goldenberg **''A Clear and Present Danger'' (1970) **''Red Sky at Morning'' (1971) **''Dr. Max'' (1974) **''Sentimental Journey'' (1984) **''The Sun Also Rises'' (1984) *Dave Grusin **''A Man Called Gannon'' (1968) **''Winning'' (1969) **''The Gang That Couldn't Shoot Straight'' (1971) **''Eric'' (1975) **''The Sad and Lonely Sundays'' (1976) *Lalo Schifrin **''Blue Light'' (1966) **''Rollercoaster'' (1977) **''When Time Ran Out...'' (1980) **''Rita Hayworth: The Love Goddess'' (1983) **''Earth Star Voyager'' (1988) *Quincy Jones **''Ironside'' (1967) **''Jigsaw'' (1968) **''Brother John'' (1971) *John Addison **''Swashbuckler'' (1976) **''Charles & Diana: A Royal Love Story'' (1982) Michael Gordon *Frank De Vol **''Pillow Talk'' (1959) **''Boys' Night Out'' (1962) **''For Love or Money'' (1963) **''Texas Across the River'' (1966) Seth Gordon *Christopher Lennertz **''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) **''Identity Thief'' (2013) **''Baywatch'' (2017) **''Four Christmases'' (2008) Stuart Gordon *Richard Band **''Re-Animator'' (1985) **''From Beyond'' (1986) **''The Pit and the Pendulum'' (1991) **''Castle Freak'' (1995) *Bobby Johnston **''King of the Ants'' (2003) **''Edmond'' (2005) **''Stuck'' (2007) **''Fear Itself'' (2008) - They collaborated on an episode. *Colin Towns **''Daughter of Darkness'' (1990) **''Space Truckers'' (1996) David S. Goyer *Ramin Djawadi **''Blade: Trinity'' (2004) **''Blade: The Series'' (2006) **''The Unborn'' (2009) **''FlashForward'' (2009–2010) William Graham *Laurence Rosenthal **''21 Hours at Munich'' (1976) **''The Amazing Howard Hughes'' (1977) **''And I Alone Survived'' (1979) **''Orphan Train'' (1979) **''Rage!'' (1980) **''Mussolini: The Untold Story'' (1985) **''Proud Men'' (1987) **''Street of Dreams'' (1988) **''Billy The Kid'' (1989) **''The Man Who Captured Eichmann'' (1996) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Police Story'' (1973-1978) - They collaborated on the pilot episode. **''Contract on Cherry Street'' (1977) *Lalo Schifrin **''Blue Light'' (1966) - They collaborated on one of the episodes of the series. **''The Doomsday Flight'' (1966) **''Three for Danger'' (1967) *Basil Poledouris **''Congratulations, It's a Boy!'' (1971) **''Return to the Blue Lagoon'' (1991) *Dave Grusin **''Waterhole No. 3'' (1967) **''The Intruder'' (1970) *Bruce Broughton **''M.A.D.D.: Mothers Against Drunk Drivers'' (1983) **''George Washington II: The Forging of a Nation'' (1986) * Chris Boardman **''Elvis and the Colonels: The Untold Story'' (1993) **''Beyond Suspicion'' (1993) **''A Friend to Die For'' (1994) **''Terror in the Shadows'' (1995) **''Beauty's Revenge'' (1995) **''Sleeping with the Devil'' (1997) **''The Hunt for the Unicorn Killer'' (1999) **''Acceptable Risk'' (2001) **''Blood Crime'' (2002) *Fred Karlin **''Minstrel Man'' (1977) **''Transplant'' (1979) **''Deadly Encounter'' (1982) *Quincy Jones **''Ironside'' (1967-1975) - They collaborated on one episode. **''Honky'' (1971) *David Shire **''CBS Playhouse'' (1967-1970) - They collaborated on two episodes. **''Marriage: Year One'' (1971) **''Bed of Lies'' (1992) *Jack Elliott **''Birds of Prey'' (1973) **''Get Christie Love'' (1974-1975) Episode "Pilot" with Allyn Ferguson. *Mark Snow **''Secrets of a Married Man'' (1984) **''The X-Files'' (1993-2018) - They contributed on three episodes in the original series. *Allyn Ferguson **''Birds of Prey'' (1973) **''Get Christie Love'' (1974-1975) Episode "Pilot" with Jack Elliott. *Peter Matz **''Larry'' (1974) **''One in a Million: The Ron LeFlore Story'' (1978) James Gray *Christopher Spelman **''Two Lovers'' (2008) - Music adaptor **''The Immigrant'' (2013) **''The Lost City of Z'' (2016) Peter Greenaway *Michael Nyman **''Vertical Features Remake'' (1978) **''The Falls'' (1979) **''The Draughtsman's Contract'' (1982) **''Four American Composers'' (1983) - Nyman was credited as musical advisor. **''A Zed and Two Noughts'' (1985) **''Drowning by Numbers'' (1988) **''The Cook, the Thief, His Wife & Her Lover'' (1989) **''Prospero's Books'' (1990) Philippe Garrel *John Cale **''La Naissance de l'amour'' (1993) **''Le Vent de la nuit'' (1999) **''A Burning Hot Summer'' (2011) Paul Greengrass *John Powell **''The Bourne Supremacy'' (2004) **''United 93'' (2006) **''The Bourne Ultimatum'' (2007) **''Green Zone'' (2010) **''Jason Bourne'' (2016) David Gordon Green *David Wingo **''George Washington'' (2000) **''All the Real Girls'' (2003) **''Snow Angels'' (2007) **''The Sitter'' (2011) **''Prince Avalanche'' (2013) **''Joe'' (2013) **''Manglehorn'' (2014) **''Our Brand Is Crisis'' (2015) Tom Gries *Billy Goldenberg **''The Glass House'' (1972) **''The Migrants'' (1974) **''Helter Skelter'' (1976) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Cain's Hundred'' (1961-1962) - They collaborated on one episode of the series. **''100 Rifles'' (1969) **''QB VII'' (miniseries) (1974) **''Breakout'' (1975) **''Breakheart Pass'' (1976) Raja Gosnell *Heitor Pereira **''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008) **''The Smurfs'' (2011) **''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) **''Show Dogs'' (2018) *David Newman **''Never Been Kissed'' (1999) **''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) **''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) David Greene *Arthur B. Rubinstein **''Murder Among Friends'' (1985) **''The Betty Ford Story'' (1986) **''Inherit the Wind'' (1988) *Jerry Goldsmith **''General Electric Theater'' (1953–1962) – They collaborated on one of the episodes. **''CBS Playhouse'' (1967–1970) – They collaborated on one of the episodes. **''Sebastian'' (1968) *Basil Kirchin **''The Shuttered Room'' (1967) **''The Strange Affair'' (1968) *Gil Melle **''World War III'' (1982) **''Fatal Vision'' (1984) **''Sweet Revenge'' (1984) **''Circle of Violence: A Family Drama'' (1986) Christopher Guest *C.J. Vanston **''Waiting for Guffman'' (1996) - Music Producer **''Almost Heroes'' (1998) **''Best in Show'' (2000) **''A Mighty Wind'' (2003) - Music Producer **''For Your Consideration'' (2006) **''Mascots'' (2016) James Gunn *Tyler Bates **''Slither'' (2006) **''Super'' (2010) **''Movie 43'' (2013) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) **''The Belko Experiment'' (2016) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) Davis Guggenheim *Christophe Beck **''Waiting for Superman'' (2010) **''The Road We've Traveled'' (2012) Short John Guillermin *John Barry **''Never Let Go'' (1960) **''King Kong'' (1976) *John Addison **''Hell, Heaven or Hoboken'' (1958) **''Guns at Batasi'' (1964) H Taylor Hackford *Michel Colombier **''Against All Odds'' (1984) **''White Nights'' (1985) *Danny Elfman **''Dolores Claiborne'' (1995) **''Proof of Life'' (2000) *James Newton Howard **''Everybody's All-American'' (1988) **''The Devil's Advocate'' (1997) Randa Haines *Michael Convertino **''Children of a Lesser God'' (1986) **''Tales from the Crypt'' (1989–1996) (Episode: "Judy, You're Not Yourself Today") **''The Doctor'' (1991) **''Wrestling Ernest Hemingway'' (1993) **''Dance with Me'' (1998) Jack Haley Jr. *Fred Karlin **''Life Goes to War: Hollywood and the Home Front'' (1977) **''Hollywood: The Gift of Laughter'' (1982) John Hamburg *Theodore Shapiro **''Safe Men'' (1998) **''Along Came Polly'' (2004) **''I Love You, Man'' (2009) **''Why Him?'' (2016) Guy Hamilton *Ron Goodwin **''Battle of Britain'' (1969) **''Force 10 from Navarone'' (1978) *John Barry **''Man in the Middle'' (1964) **''Goldfinger'' (1964) **''The Party's Over'' (1965) **''Diamonds Are Forever'' (1971) **''The Man with the Golden Gun'' (1974) John Lee Hancock *Carter Burwell **''The Rookie'' (2002) **''The Alamo'' (2004) **''The Blind Side'' (2009) **''The Founder'' (2016) *Thomas Newman **''Saving Mr. Banks'' (2013) **''The Highwaymen'' (2019) Curtis Hanson *Jerry Goldsmith **''The River Wild'' (1994) **''L.A. Confidential'' (1997) *Christopher Young **''Wonder Boys'' (2000) **''Lucky You'' (2007) *Charles Bernstein **''Sweet Kill'' (1972) **''Evil Town'' (1987) Keiichi Hara *Harumi Fuuki **''Miss Hokusai'' (2015) **''Birthday Wonderland'' (2019) Catherine Hardwicke *Alex Heffes **''Red Riding Hood'' (2011) with Brian Reitzell. **''Miss Bala'' (2019) *Mark Mothersbaugh **''Thirteen'' (2003) **''Lords of Dogtown'' (2005) Joseph Hardy *Arthur B. Rubinstein **''Addie and the King of Heart'' (1976) **''Return Engagement'' (1978) *Maurice Jarre **''Great Expectations'' (1974) **''The Silence'' (1975) **''The Users'' (1978) Renny Harlin *Tuomas Kantelinen **''Mindhunters'' (2004) **''The Legend of Hercules'' (2014) *Trevor Rabin **''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) **''Exorcist: The Beginning'' (2004) **''12 Rounds'' (2009) **''5 Days of War'' (2011) Hal Hartley *Himself **''Surviving Desire'' (1991) **''Ambition'' (1991) **''Theory of Achievement'' (1991) **''Simple Men'' (1992) **''Opera No. 1'' (1994) **''Amateur'' (1994) **''Flirt'' (1995) **''Henry Fool'' (1997) **''Kimono'' (2000) **''No Such Thing'' (2001) **''The Girl from Monday'' (2005) **''Fay Grim'' (2006) **''The Apologies'' (2010) **''Meanwhile'' (2011) **''Ned Rifle'' (2014) **''My America'' (2014) Anthony Harvey *John Barry **''Dutchman'' (1966) **''The Lion in Winter'' (1968) **''They Might Be Giants'' (1971) **''The Glass Menagerie'' (1973) **''Svengali'' (1983) Henry Hathaway *Elmer Bernstein **''The Sons of Katie Elder'' (1965) **''True Grit'' (1969) *Alfred Newman **''The Real Glory'' (1939) **''Brigham Young'' (1940) **''Ten Gentlemen from West Point'' (1942) **''The House on 92nd Street'' (1945) - (additional music) **''Call Northside 777'' (1948) **''Down to the Sea in Ships'' (1949) **''Fourteen Hours'' (1951) **''O. Henry's Full House'' (1952) Segment "The Clarion Call" **''Woman Obsessed'' (1959) - (additional music) **''How the West Was Won'' (1962) - They contributed on three segments Hathaway directed. **''Nevada Smith'' (1966) *Bernard Herrmann **''White Witch Doctor'' (1953) **''Garden of Evil'' (1954) *Dimitri Tiomkin **''Spawn of the North'' (1938) **''Circus World'' (1964) *Hugo Friedhofer **''China Girl'' (1942) **''Home in Indiana'' (1944) **''Wing and a Prayer'' (1944) **''Woman Obsessed'' (1959) *Sol Kaplan **''Rawhide'' (1951) **''Diplomatic Courier'' (1952) **''Niagara'' (1953) *Cyril J. Mockridge **''Johnny Apollo'' (1940) **''Brigham Young'' (1940) - Mockridge is an uncredited composer. **''Ten Gentlemen from West Point'' (1942) - Mockridge is an uncredited composer. **''The Dark Corner'' (1946) *Milan Roder **''The Lives of a Bengal Lancer'' (1935) - Roder is an uncredited composer. **''Souls at Sea'' (1937) *Daniele Amfitheatrof **''The Desert Fox: The Story of Rommel'' (1951) **''From Hell to Texas'' (1958) *David Buttolph **''Brigham Young'' (1940) - Buttolph is an uncredited composer. **''Ten Gentlemen from West Point'' (1942) - Buttolph is an uncredited composer. **''The House on 92nd Street'' (1945) **''Kiss of Death'' (1947) **''13 Rue Madeleine'' (1947) *Dominic Frontiere **''Niagara'' (1953) - Frontiere is an uncredited musician. **''Seven Thieves'' (1960) *Lionel Newman **''Kiss of Death'' (1947) - Conductor **''Rawhide'' (1951) - Musical Director **''Diplomatic Courier'' (1952) - Musical Director **''Niagara'' (1953) - Musical Director **''The Racers'' (1955) - Conductor **''The Bottom of the Bottle'' (1956) - Conductor **''23 Paces to Baker Street'' (1956) - Conductor **''Woman Obsessed'' (1959) - Conductor **''North to Alaska'' (1960) Howard Hawks *Dimitri Tiomkin **''Only Angels Have Wings'' (1938) **''Red River'' (1948) **''The Big Sky'' (1952) **''Land of the Pharaohs'' (1955) **''Rio Bravo'' (1959) *Alfred Newman **''Barbary Coast'' (1935) **''Come and Get It'' (1936) **''Ball of Fire'' (1941) **''O. Henry's Full House'' (1952) Segment "The Ransom of Red Chief" *Henry Mancini **''Hatari!'' (1962) **''Man's Favorite Sport?(1964) *Franz Waxman **Air Force'' (1943) **''To Have and Have Not'' (1944) Todd Haynes *Carter Burwell **''Velvet Goldmine'' (1998) **''Mildred Pierce'' (2011) **''Carol'' (2015) **''Wonderstruck'' (2017) Amy Heckerling *David Kitay **''Look Who's Talking'' (1989) **''Look Who's Talking Too'' (1990) **''Clueless'' (1995) **''Clueless'' (1996) **''Loser'' (2000) **''Vamps'' (2012) Rob Hedden *Fred Mollin **''Friday the 13th: The Series'' (1987-1990) - They contributed some episodes to the series. **''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) Stuart Heisler *Emil Newman **''Journey into Light'' (1951) **''Beachhead'' (1954) Marielle Heller *Nate Heller **''The Diary of a Teenage Girl'' (2015) **''Can You Ever Forgive Me?'' (2018) **''A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood'' (2019) Jim Henson *Trevor Jones **''The Dark Crystal'' (1982) Frank Oz co-directed this film. **''Labyrinth'' (1986) Stephen Herek *Michael Kamen **''The Three Musketeers'' (1993) **''Mr. Holland's Opus'' (1995) **''101 Dalmatians'' (1996) *David Newman **''Critters'' (1986) **''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure'' (1989) **''Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead'' (1991) **''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992) **''Life or Something Like It'' (2002) **''Man of the House'' (2005) Michael O'Herlihy *Morton Stevens **''Hawaii Five-O'' (1968 to 1980) **''Deadly Harvest'' (1972) **''Peter Lundy and the Medicine Hat Stallion'' (1977) **''Backstairs at the White House'' (1979) **''The Flame is Love'' (1979) **''Detour to Terror'' (1980) **''The Million Dollar Face'' (1981) **''I Married Wyatt Earp'' (1983) **''Matlock'' (1987) Mark Herman *John Altman **''Little Voice'' (1998) **''Hope Springs'' (2003) *Trevor Jones **''Blame it on the Bellboy'' (1992) **''Brassed Off'' (1996) Rowdy Herrington *Brad Fiedel **''Gladiator'' (1992) **''Striking Distance'' (1993) John Herzfeld *Anthony Marinelli **''2 Days in the Valley'' (1996) **''Don King: Only in America'' (1997) **''15 Minutes'' (2001) Werner Herzog *Klaus Badelt **''Invincible'' (2001) (with Hans Zimmer) **''Rescue Dawn'' (2006) **''Happy People: A Year in the Taiga'' (2010) **''Queen of the Desert'' (2015) *Mark Degli Antoni **''Into the Abyss'' (2011) **''On Death Row'' (2012-2013) **''Lo and Behold, Reveries of the Connected World'' (2016) *Popol Vuh **''Aguirre, Wrath of God'' (1972) **''The Great Ecstasy of Woodcarver Steiner'' (1974) **''Heart of Glass'' (1976) **''Nosferatu: Phantom der Nacht'' (1979) **''Fitzcarraldo'' (1982) **''Gasherbrum - Der leuchtende Berg'' (1984) **''Cobra Verde'' (1987) **''My Best Fiend'' (1999) *Ernst Reijseger **''The White Diamond'' (2004) **''The Wild Blue Yonder'' (2005) **''My Son, My Son, What Have Ye Done?'' (2009) **''Cave of Forgotten Dreams'' (2010) **''Salt and Fire'' (2016) Peter Hewitt *Christophe Beck **''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) **''Zoom'' (2006) *Harry Gregson-Williams **''The Borrowers'' (1997) **''Whatever Happened to Harold Smith?'' (1999) *Rupert Gregson-Williams **''Thunderpants'' (2002) **''The Maiden Heist'' (2009) Colin Higgins *Charles Fox **''Foul Play'' (1978) **''9 to 5'' (1980) George Roy Hill *Elmer Bernstein **''The World of Henry Orient'' (1964) **''Hawaii'' (1966) **''Thoroughly Modern Millie'' (1967) **''Slap Shot'' (1977) - Additional Music **''Funny Farm'' (1988) Tim Hill *Christopher Lennertz **''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) **''Hop'' (2011) **''The War with Grandpa'' (2017) Walter Hill *Ry Cooder **''The Long Riders'' (1980) **''Southern Comfort'' (1981) **''Streets of Fire'' (1984) **''Brewster's Millions'' (1985) **''Blue City'' (1986) - Produced By **''Crossroads'' (1986) **''Extreme Prejudice'' (1987) - Source music / rejected score **''Johnny Handsome'' (1989) **''Tales from the Crypt'' (1989–1996) - They contributed on the first episode of the series. **''Trespass'' (1992) **''Geronimo: An American Legend'' (1993) **''Last Man Standing'' (1996) *James Horner **''48 Hrs.'' (1982) **''Streets of Fire'' (1984) Rejected Score **''Red Heat'' (1988) **''Tales from the Crypt'' (1989–1996) - They contributed on one of the episodes of the series. **''Another 48 Hrs.'' (1990) Arthur Hiller *Stewart Copeland **''See No Evil, Hear No Evil'' (1989) **''Taking Care of Business'' (1990) **''National Lampoon's Pucked'' (2006) *Henry Mancini **''W.C. Fields and Me'' (1976) **''Silver Streak'' (1976) **''Nightwing'' (1979) **''Married to It'' (1991) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Gunsmoke'' (1955-1975) - They collaborated on one of the episodes of the series. **''The Lonely Guy'' (1984) Alfred Hitchcock *Bernard Herrmann **''The Trouble with Harry'' (1955) **''The Wrong Man'' (1956) **''The Man Who Knew Too Much'' (1956) **''Vertigo'' (1958) **''North by Northwest'' (1959) **''Psycho'' (1960) **''The Birds'' (1963) - Herrmann was credited as sound consultant. **''The Alfred Hitchcock Hour'' (1962–1965) **''Marnie'' (1965) **''Torn Curtain'' (1966) Rejected Score *Hugo Friedhofer **''Rebecca'' (1940) - Friedhofer is an uncredited orchestrator. **''Lifeboat'' (1944) *Dimitri Tiomkin **''Shadow of a Doubt'' (1943) **''Strangers on a Train'' (1951) **''I Confess'' (1953) **''Dial M for Murder'' (1954) *Franz Waxman **''Rebecca'' (1940) **''Suspicion'' (1941) **''The Paradine Case'' (1947) **''Rear Window'' (1954) Bong Joon Ho *Jaeil Jung **''Okja'' (2017) **''Parasite'' (2019) Michael Hoffman *James Newton Howard **''Promised Land'' (1987) **''Some Girls'' (1988) **''Restoration'' (1995) **''One Fine Day'' (1996) **''The Emperor's Club'' (2002) P.J. Hogan *James Newton Howard **''My Best Friend's Wedding'' (1997) **''Unconditional Love'' (2002) **''Peter Pan'' (2003) **''Confessions of a Shopaholic'' (2009) Todd Holland *Bruce Broughton **''Amazing Stories'' (1985-1987) - They collaborated on two episodes of the series. **''Krippendorf's Tribe'' (1998) Rod Holcomb *Arthur B. Rubinstein **''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1983-1987) - They collaborated on three episodes of the series. **''The Carter Affair'' (1984) Agnieszka Holland *Jan A.P. Kaczmarek **''Total Eclipse'' (1995) **''Washington Square'' (1997) **''The Third Miracle'' (1999) **''Shot in the Heart'' (2001) **''A Girl Like Me: The Gwen Araujo Story'' (2006) Ishirō Honda *Akira Ifukube **''Gojira'' (1954) **''Rodan'' (1956) **''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' (1956) **''The Mysterians'' (1957) **''Varan the Unbelievable'' (1958) **''Battle in Outer Space'' (1959) **''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) **''Atragon'' (1963) **''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' (1964) **''Dogora'' (1964) **''Ghidrah, the Three-Headed Monster'' (1964) **''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' (1965) **''Frankenstein Conquers the World'' (1965) **''The War of the Gargantuas'' (1966) **''King Kong Escapes'' (1967) **''Destroy All Monsters'' (1968) **''Latitude Zero'' (1969) **''War of the Gargantuas'' (1970) **''Terror of Mechagodzilla'' (1975) Kevin Hooks *Bruce Broughton **''Glory & Honor'' (1998) **''The Orville'' (2017–present) - They contributed an episode of the series. Stephen Hopkins *Alan Silvestri **''Tales from the Crypt'' (1989-1996) - They collaborated on two episodes Stephen directed. **''Predator 2'' (1990) **''Judgment Night'' (1993) **''Blown Away'' (1994) Tom Hooper *Alexandre Desplat **''The King's Speech'' (2010) **''The Danish Girl'' (2015) Mamoru Hosoda *Masakatsu Takagi **''Wolf Children'' (2012) **''The Boy and the Beast'' (2015) **''Mirai of the Future'' (2018) Ron Howard *James Horner **''Cocoon'' (1985) **''Willow'' (1988) **''Apollo 13'' (1995) **''Ransom'' (1996) **''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000) **''A Beautiful Mind'' (2001) **''The Missing'' (2003) *Randy Newman **''Parenthood'' (1989) **''The Paper'' (1994) *Thomas Newman **''Gung Ho'' (1986) **''Cinderella Man'' (2005) *Joe Renzetti **''Cotton Candy'' (1978) **''The Time Crystal'' (1981) *Lorne Balfe **''Frost/Nixon'' (2008) - additional music/orchestrator. **''Angels & Demons'' (2009) - additional music. **''Rush'' (2013) - additional music. **''Genius'' (2017–Present) - They contributed on one episode in the series premiere. *Hans Zimmer **''Backdraft'' (1991) **''The Da Vinci Code'' (2006) **''Frost/Nixon'' (2008) **''Angels & Demons'' (2009) **''The Dilemma'' (2011) with Lorne Balfe. **''Rush'' (2013) **''Inferno'' (2016) Reginald Hudlin *Marcus Miller **''House Party'' (1990) **''Boomerang'' (1992) **''The Great White Hype'' (1996) **''The Ladies Man'' (2000) **''Serving Sara'' (2002) **''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2005-2009) - They contributed on the pilot episode. **''Marshall'' (2017) John Hughes *Ira Newborn **''Sixteen Candles'' (1984) **''Weird Science'' (1985) **''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' (1986) **''Planes, Trains and Automobiles'' (1987) **''Uncle Buck'' (1989) Peter H. Hunt *Arthur B. Rubinstein **''Standing Room Only'' (1976-1982) - They collaborated on one of the episodes of the series. **''Skeezer'' (1982) **''Sawer and Finn'' (1983) **''Bring 'Em Back Alive'' (1982-1983) - They collaborated on two episodes of the series. **''The Parade'' (1984) **''Sin of the Past'' (1984) **''It Came Upon the Midnight Clear'' (1984) **''The Wizard'' (1986-1987) - They contributed some episodes of the series. **''The Secrets of Beverly Hills'' (1992) **''Secrets'' (1992) Tim Hunter *Mark Adler **''River's Edge'' (1986) - Adler is credited as music editor. **''The Far Side of Jericho'' (2006) **''Looking Glass'' (2018) *Daniel Licht **''Anatomy of a Hate Crime'' (2001) **''Video Voyeur: The Susan Wilson Story'' (2002) *Paul Buckmaster **''The Maker'' (1997) **''Mean Streak'' (1999) *Pino Donaggio **''Tex'' (1982) **''Rescuers: Stories of Courage: Two Families'' (1998) **''Rescuers: Stories of Courage: Two Couples'' (1998) *Jürgen Knieper **''River's Edge'' (1986) **''Paint It Black'' (1989) John Huston *Alex North **''The Misfits'' (1961) **''Wise Blood'' (1979) **''Under the Volcano'' (1984) **''Prizzi's Honor'' (1985) **''The Dead'' (1987) *Hugo Friedhofer **''In This Our Life'' (1942) - Orchestral Arrangements. **''The Barbarian and the Geisha'' (1958) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Freud'' (1962) **''The List of Adrian Messenger'' (1963) *Dimitri Tiomkin **''Report from the Aleutians'' (1943) - Short **''The Battle of San Pietro'' (1945) - Short **''Let There Be Light'' (1946) - Short *Maurice Jarre **''The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean'' (1972) **''The Mackintosh Man'' (1973) **''The Man Who Would Be King'' (1975) *Adolph Deutsch **''The Maltese Falcon'' (1941) **''Across the Pacific'' (1942) Peter Hyams *Bruce Broughton **''The Presidio'' (1988) **''Narrow Margin'' (1990) **''Stay Tuned'' (1992) *John Debney **''Sudden Death'' (1995) **''The Relic'' (1997) **''End of Days'' (1999) *Billy Goldenberg **''Busting'' (1974) **''Amazing Stories'' (1985) Episode "The Amazing Falsworth" *Jerry Goldsmith **''Capricorn One'' (1977) **''Outland'' (1981) *David Shire **''2010'' (1984) **''Beyond a Reasonable Doubt'' (2009) I Hiroyuki Imaishi *Hiroyuki Sawano **''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) **''Promare'' (2019) Otar Iosseliani *Nicolas Zourabichvili **''Favorites of the Moon'' (1984), **''And Then There Was Light'' (1989) **''The Butterfly Hunt'' (1992) **''Brigands-Chapter VII'' (1996) **''Farewell, Home Sweet Home'' (1999) **''Monday Morning'' (2002) **''Gardens in Autumn'' (2006) **''Winter Song'' (2015) Dan Ireland *Harry Gregson-Williams **''The Whole Wide World'' (1996) **''Passionada'' (2002) **''Jolene'' (2008) **''Hate from a Distance'' (2014) Robert Iscove *Stewart Copeland **''She's All That'' (1999) **''Boys and Girls'' (2000) *Craig Safan **''Mission of the Shark: The Saga of the U.S.S. Indianapolis'' (1991) **''Breaking the Silence'' (1992) **''Terror on Track 9'' (1992) **''Without Consent'' (1994) **''Without Warning'' (1994) Neal Israel *David Kitay **''Breaking the Rules'' (1992) **''Surf Ninjas'' (1993) **''Hounded'' (2001) Jim Issac *Harry Manfredini **''The Horror Show'' (1989) **''Jason X'' (2001) James Ivory *Richard Robbins **''The Europeans'' (1979) **''Jane Austen in Manhattan'' (1980) **''Quartet'' (1981) **''Heat and Dust'' (1983) **''The Bostonians'' (1984) **''A Room With a View'' (1985) **''Maurice'' (1987) **''Slaves of New York'' (1989) **''Mr. & Mrs. Bridge'' (1990) **''Howards End'' (1992) **''The Remains of the Day'' (1993) **''Jefferson in Paris'' (1995) **''Surviving Picasso'' (1996) **''A Soldier's Daughter Never Cries'' (1998) **''The Golden Bowl'' (2000) **''Le Divorce'' (2003) **''The White Countess'' (2005) J Dianne Jackson *Howard Blake **''The Snowman'' (1982) **''Granpa'' (1989) Mick Jackson *Alan Silvestri **''The Bodyguard'' (1992) **''Clean Slate'' (1994) **''Volcano'' (1997) Peter Jackson *Peter Dasent **''Meet the Feebles'' (1989) **''Dead Alive'' (1992) **''Heavenly Creatures'' (1994) *Howard Shore **''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (2001) **''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (2002) **''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003) **''King Kong'' (2005) Rejected Score **''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) **''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) **''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (2014) Charles Jarrott *John Barry **''Mary, Queen of Scots'' (1971) **''The Dove'' (1974) '''Barry Jenkins *Nicholas Britell **''Moonlight'' (2016) **''If Beale Street Could Talk'' (2018) Garth Jennings *Joby Talbot **''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' (2005) **''Son of Rambow'' (2007) **''Sing'' (2016) Jean-Pierre Jeunet *Angelo Badalamenti **''The City of Lost Children'' (1995) **''A Very Long Engagement'' (2004) Norman Jewison *Dave Grusin **''...And Justice for All'' (1979) **''Dinner with Friends'' (2001) *Frank De Vol **''The Thrill of It All'' (1963) **''Send Me No Flowers'' (1964) *Michel Legrand **''The Thomas Crow Affair'' (1968) **''Best Friends'' (1982) *Quincy Jones **''In the Heat of the Night'' (1967) **''Best Friends'' (1982) - Jones is uncredited as music producer. Roland Joffé *John Barry **''The Scarlet Letter'' (1995) **''Goodbye Lover'' (1998) Rejected Score *Ennio Morricone **''The Mission'' (1986) **''Fat Man and Little Boy'' (1989) **''City of Joy'' (1992) **''The Scarlet Letter'' (1995) Rejected Score **''Vatel'' (2000) Rian Johnson *Nathan Johnson **''Brick'' (2005) **''The Brothers Bloom'' (2008) **''Looper'' (2012) **''Knives Out'' (2019) Joe Johnston *Don Davis **''The Pagemaster'' (1994) - Orchestrator. **''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) *James Horner **''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) **''The Rocketeer'' (1991) **''The Pagemaster'' (1994) **''Jumanji'' (1995) *James Newton Howard **''Hidalgo'' (2004) **''The Nutcracker and the Four Realms'' (2018) Lamont Johnson *Gil Melle **''My Sweet Charlie'' (1970) **''You'll Like My Mother'' (1972) **''That Certain Summer'' (1972) *Charles Fox **''The Last American Hero'' (1973) **''One on One'' (1977) **''Voices Within: The Lives of Truddi Chase'' (1990) **''Crash Landing: The Rescue of Flight 232'' (1972) **''The Broken Chain'' (1993) **''The Man Next Door'' (1996) Duncan Jones *Clint Mansell **''Moon'' (2009) **''Mute'' (2018) Harmon Jones *Lionel Newman **''The Silver Whip'' (1953) **''Princess of the Nile'' (1954) Spike Jonze *Carter Burwell **''Being John Malkovich'' (1999) **''Adaptation'' (2002) **''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) Glenn Jordan *Leonard Rosenman **''Heartsounds'' (1984) **''Aftermath: A Test of Love'' (1991) *David Shire **''Only When I Laugh'' (1981) **''Promise'' (1986) **''Echoes in the Darkness'' (1987) **''Jesse'' (1988) **''Sarah, Plain and Tall'' (1991) **''The Boys'' (1991) **''Jane's House'' (1994) **''My Brother's Keeper'' (1995) **''Jack's Women'' (1996) **''Sarah, Plain and Tall: Winter's End'' (1999) *Billy Goldenberg **''The Lives of Benjamin Franklin'' (1974-1975) **''One of My Wives Is Missing'' (1976) **''The Family Man'' (1979) **''The Women's Room'' (1980) *Bruce Broughton **''O Pioneers!'' (1992) **''Night Ride Home'' (1999) **''Lucy'' (2003) *Bill Conti **''The Displaced Person'' (1977) **''Mass Appeal'' (1984) *Michel Colombier **''Mary & Tim'' (1996) **''The Long Way Home'' (1998) Neil Jordan *Anne Dudley **''The Miracle'' (1991) **''The Crying Game'' (1992) *George Fenton **''The Company of Wolves'' (1984) **''High Spirits'' (1988) **''We're No Angels'' (1989) **''Interview with the Vampire'' (1994) Rejected Score *Javier Navarrete **''Byzantium'' (2012) **''Greta'' (2018) *Elliot Goldenthal **''Interview with the Vampire'' (1994) **''Michael Collins'' (1996) **''The Butcher Boy'' (1997) **''In Dreams'' (1999) **''The Good Thief'' (2002) Mike Judge *John Frizzell **''Beavis and Butt-Head Do America'' (1996) **''Office Space'' (1999) **''Silicon Valley'' (2014) **''Mike Judge Presents: Tales from the Tour Bus'' (2017) K Jeremy Kagan *Bruce Broughton **''The Ballad of Lucy Whipple'' (2001) **''Bobbie's Girl'' (2002) **''Well Played'' (2013) Short **''Shot'' (2017) *Bill Conti **''The Big Fix'' (1978) **''By The Sword'' (1991) *Elmer Bernstein **''The Chosen'' (1981) **''The Journey of Natty Gann'' (1985) Rejected Score Shusuke Kaneko *Kow Otani **''My Soul Is Slashed'' (1991) **''No Worries on the Recruit Front'' (1991) **''Graduation Journey: I Came from Japan'' (1993) **''It's a Summer Vacation Everyday'' (1994) **''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe'' (1995) **''Gamera 2: Attack of Legion'' (1996) **''Haunted School 3'' (1997) **''Gamera 3: The Revenge of Iris'' (1999) **''Pyrokinesis'' (2000) **''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' (2001) Jonathan Kaplan *James Horner **''Project X'' (1987) **''Unlawful Entry'' (1992) *Brad Fiedel **''Girls of the White Orchid'' (1983) **''The Accused'' (1988) **''Immediate Family'' (1989) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Love Field'' (1992) **''Bad Girls'' (1994) Phil Karlson *Walter Scharf **''Ben'' (1972) **''Walking Tall'' (1973) *Elmer Bernstein **''The Young Doctors'' (1961) **''Rampage'' (1963) **''The Silencers'' (1966) *George Duning **''Lorna Doone'' (1951) **''Scandal Sheet'' (1952) **''Tight Spot'' (1955) **''5 Against the House'' (1955) **''The Brothers Rico'' (1957) **''Gunman's Walk'' (1958) Jake Kasdan *Michael Andrews **''Orange County'' (2002) **''The TV Set'' (2006) **''Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story'' (2007) **''Bad Teacher'' (2011) **''Sex Tape'' (2014) Lawrence Kasdan *Bruce Broughton **''Silverado'' (1985) **''Cross My Heart'' (1987) Produced by *James Newton Howard **''Grand Canyon'' (1991) **''Wyatt Earp'' (1994) **''French Kiss'' (1995) **''Mumford'' (1999) **''Dreamcatcher'' (2003) **''Darling Companion'' (2012) Kazuyoshi Katayama *Toshihiko Sahashi **''The Big O'' (1999-2003) **''King of Thorn'' (2009) Lloyd Kaufman *Ethan Hurt **''Class of Nuke 'Em High'' (1986) **''Return to Nuke 'Em High Volume 1'' (2013) **''Return to Nuke 'Em High Volume 2'' (2014) *Christopher De Marco **''Troma's War'' (1988) **''The Toxic Avenger Part III: The Last Temptation of Toxie'' (1989) Elia Kazan *Alex North **''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (1951) **''Viva Zapata!'' (1952) *Alfred Newman **''A Tree Grows in Brooklyn'' (1945) **''Gentleman's Agreement'' (1947) **''Pinky'' (1949) **''Panic in the Streets'' (1950) *Kenyon Hopkins **''Baby Doll'' (1956) **''Wild River'' (1960) Jennifer Kent *Jed Kurzel **''The Babadook'' (2014) **''The Nightingale'' (2018) Irwin Kershner *Bernardo Segall **''The Luck of Ginger Coffey'' (1964) **''Loving'' (1970) *John Williams **''Kraft Suspense Theatre'' (1963-1965) - They collaborated on one episode of the series. **''Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Cain's Hundred'' (1961-1962) - They collaborated on an episode of the series. **''The Flim-Flam Man'' (1967) **''S*P*Y*S'' (1974) *David Shire **''Raid on Entebbe'' (1977) **''Amazing Stories'' (1986) Episode: "Hell Toupee" *Richard Markowitz **''The Hoodlum Priest'' (1961) **''Face in the Rain'' (1963) Bruce Kessler *Stu Phillips **''The Monkees'' (1966) **''Angels from Hell'' (1968) **''The Gay Deceivers'' (1969) **''Simon, King of the Witches'' (1971) **''McCloud'' (1970) **''Get Christie Love!'' (1974) **''Switch'' (1975) **''Quincy M.E.'' (1976 to 1982) - They collaborated on an episode. **''B.J. and the Bear'' (1980) **''The Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo'' (1980) **''The Fall Guy'' (1981) Krzysztof Kieślowski *Zbigniew Preisner **''No End'' (1984) **''A Short Film About Killing'' (1988) **''The Decalogue'' (1988) **''The Double Life of Véronique'' (1991) **''Three Colors: Blue'' (1993) **''Three Colors: White'' (1993) **''Three Colors: Red'' (1993) Henry King *Franz Waxman **''Untamed'' (1955) **''Beloved Infidel'' (1959) *Alfred Newman **''Ramona'' (1936) **''Alexander's Ragtime Band'' (1938) **''Little Old New York'' (1940) **''Remember the Day'' (1941) **''A Yank in the RAF'' (1941) **''The Black Swan'' (1942) **''The Song of Bernadette'' (1943) **''Wilson'' (1944) **''A Bell for Adano'' (1945) **''Margie'' (1946) **''Captain from Castile'' (1947) **''Twelve O'Clock High'' (1949) **''Prince of Foxes'' (1949) **''The Gunfighter'' (1950) **''David and Bathsheba'' (1951) **''Wait till the Sun Shines, Nellie'' (1952) **''O. Henry's Full House'' (1952) Segment "The Gift of the Migi" **''Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing'' (1955) **''Carousel'' (1956) **''The Bravados'' (1958) *Cyril J. Mockridge **''Way Down East'' (1935) - Mockridge is an uncredited composer. **''The Country Doctor'' (1936) - Mockridge is an uncredited composer. **''Seventh Heaven'' (1937) - Mockridge is an uncredited composer. **''In Old Chicago'' (1938) - Mockridge is an uncredited composer. **''Stanley and Livingstone'' - Mockridge is an uncredited composer. **''Remember the Day'' (1941) - Mockridge is an uncredited composer. **''Deep Waters'' (1948) *Lionel Newman **''I'd Climb the Highest Mountain'' (1951) - Musical Director **''Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing'' (1955) - Newman is an uncredited conductor. **''The Sun Also Rises'' (1957) - Conductor **''The Bravados'' (1958) *Bernard Herrmann **''The Snows of Kilimanjaro'' (1952) **''King of the Khyber Rifles'' (1953) **''Tender Is the Night'' (1962) *Hugo Friedhofer **''Way Down East'' (1935) - Friedhofer is an uncredited composer. **''Ramona'' (1936) - Friedhofer is an uncredited orchestrator. **''Remember the Day'' (1941) - Friedhofer is an uncredited composer. **''The Sun Also Rises'' (1957) **''The Bravados'' (1958) - Friedhofer is an uncredited composer. **''This Earth Is Mine'' (1959) Takesi Kitano *Joe Hisaishi **''A Scene at the Sea'' (1991) **''Sonatine'' (1993) **''Getting Any?'' (1995) **''Kids Return'' (1996) **''Hana-bi'' (1997) **''Kikujiro'' (1999) **''Brother'' (2000) **''Dolls'' (2002) *Keiichi Suzuki **''Zatōichi'' (2003) **''Outrage'' (2010) **''Beyond Outrage'' (2012) **''Ryuzo and the Seven Henchmen'' (2015) Randal Kleiser *Bruce Broughton **''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' (1992) **''Honey, I Shrunk the Audience!'' (1994) *Basil Poledouris **''The Blue Lagoon'' (1980) **''Summer Lovers'' (1982) **''White Fang'' (1991) **''It's My Party'' (1996) *Greg O'Connor **''The Speech JFK Never Gave'' (2017) Short **''Defrost: The Virtual Series'' (TBA) *Mark Snow **''The Rookies'' (1972–1976) – They collaborated on one episode. **''The Boy in the Plastic Bubble'' (1976) Travis Knight *Dario Marianelli **''The Boxtrolls'' (2014) **''Kubo and the Two Strings'' (2016) **''Bumblebee'' (2018) Masaki Kobayashi *Toru Takemitsu **''The Inheritance'' (1962) **''Harakiri'' (1962) **''Kwaidan'' (1964) **''Samurai Rebellion'' (1967) **''Hymn to a Tired Man'' (1968) **''Inn of Evil'' (1971) **''The Fossil'' (1975) **''Glowing Autumn'' (1979) **''Tokyo Trial'' (1983) **''Family Without a Dinner Table'' (1985) David Koepp *Geoff Zanelli **''Secret Window'' (2004) with Philip Glass **''Ghost Town'' (2008) **''Mortdecai'' (2015) with Mark Ronson **''You Should Have Left'' Satoshi Kon *Susumu Hirasawa **''Millennium Actress'' (2001) **''Paranoia Agent'' (2004) **''Paprika'' (2006) **''Dreaming Machine'' Zoltan Korda *Miklós Rózsa **''The Drum'' (1938) - Rózsa composed additional music for the film. **''The Four Feathers'' (1939) **''The Jungle Book'' (1942) **''Sahara'' (1943) **''The Macomber Affair'' (1947) **''A Woman's Vengeance'' (1948) Joseph Kosinski *Joseph Trapanese **''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) - with Daft Punk **''Oblivion'' (2013) **''Only the Brave'' (2017) Henry Koster *Franz Waxman **''My Cousin Rachel'' (1952) **''The Virgin Queen'' (1955) **''The Story of Ruth'' (1960) *Alfred Newman **''My Blue Heaven'' (1950) **''Elopement'' (1951) with Cyril J. Mockridge. **''O. Henry's Full House'' (1952) Segment "The Cop and the Anthem" **''The Robe'' (1953) **''Désirée'' (1954) - Newman composed the waltz. Stanley Kramer *George Antheil **''Not as a Stranger'' (1955) **''The Pride and the Passion'' (1957) *Ernest Gold **''The Defiant Ones'' (1958) **''On the Beach'' (1959) **''Inherit the Wind'' (1960) **''Judgment at Nuremberg'' (1961) **''Pressure Point'' (1962) **''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World'' (1963) **''Ship of Fools'' (1965) **''The Secret of Santa Vittoria'' (1969) **''The Runner Stumbles'' (1979) Stanley Kubrick *Gerald Fried **''Day of the Fight'' (1951) - Short **''Fear and Desire'' (1953) **''Killer's Kiss'' (1955) **''The Killing'' (1956) **''Paths of Glory'' (1957) *Wendy Carlos **''A Clockwork Orange'' (1971) **''The Shining'' (1980) *Alex North **''Spartacus'' (1960) **''2001: A Space Odyssey'' (1968) Rejected Score Buzz Kulik *Michel Legrand **''Brian's Song'' (1971) **''Cage Without a Key'' (1975) **''The Hunter'' (1980) *Georges Delerue **''Women of Valor'' (1986) **''Her Secret Life'' (1987) *Billy Goldenberg **''The Lindbergh Kidnapping Case'' (1976) **''Rage of Angels'' (1983) **''Kate & Abel'' (1985) **''Around the World in 80 Days'' (1989) **''Lucky Chances'' (1990) **''Miles from Nowhere'' (1992) *Laurence Rosenthal **''Portrait: A Man Whose Name Was John'' (1974) **''George Washington'' (1984) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Climax!'' (1954-1958) - They collaborated on one episode of the series. **''Playhouse 90'' (1956-1959) - They collaborated on one episode of the series. **''Have Gun - Will Travel'' (1957-1963) - They collaborated on one episode of the series. **''Warning Shot'' (1967) **''Shamus'' (1973) **''Babe'' (1975) *Walter Scharf **''A Storm in Summer'' (1970) **''From Here to Eternity'' (1979) *John Williams **''Kraft Suspense Theatre'' (1963-1965) - They collaborated on a two-part episode of the series premiere. **''Sergeant Ryker'' (1968) Roger Kumble *Edward Shearmur **''College Road Trip'' (2008) **''Furry Vengeance'' (2010) Akira Kurosawa *Tadashi Hattori **''The Men Who Tread on the Tiger's Tail'' (1945) **''No Regrets for Our Youth'' (1946) *Fumio Hayasaka **''Drunken Angel'' (1948) **''Stray Dog'' (1949) **''Scandal'' (1950) **''Rashomon'' (1950) **''The Idiot'' (1951) **''Ikiru'' (1952) **''Seven Samurai'' (1954) **''I Live in Fear'' (1955) - Masaru Sato composed the second half. *Shinichiro Ikebe **''Kagemusha'' (1980) **''Dreams'' (1990) **''Rhapsody in August'' (1991) **''Madadayo'' (1993) *Masaru Sato **''Throne of Blood'' (1957) **''The Lower Depths'' (1957) **''The Hidden Fortress'' (1958) **''The Bad Sleep Well'' (1960) **''Yojimbo'' (1961) **''Sanjuro'' (1962) **''High and Low'' (1963) **''Red Beard'' (1965) *Seiichi Suzuki **''Sanshiro Sugata'' (1943) **''The Most Beautiful'' (1944) **''Sanshiro Sugata Part II'' (1945) *Toru Takemitsu **''Dodes'ka-den'' (1970) **''Ran'' (1985) Justin Kurzel *Jed Kurzel **''Snowtown'' (2011) **''Macbeth'' (2015) **''Assassin's Creed'' (2016) Karyn Kusama *Theodore Shapiro **''Girlfight'' (2000) **''Jennifer's Body'' (2009) **''The Invitation'' (2015) **''Destroyer'' (2018) Emir Kusturica *Goran Bregovic **''Time of the Gypsies'' (1988) **''Arizona Dream'' (1993) **''Underground'' (1995) Ken Kwapis *Cliff Eidelman **''The Beautician and the Beast'' (1997) **''Sexual Life'' (2005) **''The Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants'' (2005) **''He's Just Not That Into You'' (2009) **''Big Miracle'' (2012) L Aldo Lado *Ennio Morricone **''La corta notte delle bambole di vetro'' (1971) **''Who Saw Her Die?'' (1972) **''La cosa buffa'' (1972) **''L'ultimo treno della notte'' (1975) **''L'umanoid'' (1979) **''La disubbidienza'' (1981) Mary Lambert *Jeff Rona **''The In Crowd'' (2000) **''Urban Legends: Bloody Mary'' (2005) with Scooter Pietsch. *Elliot Goldenthal **''Pet Sematary'' (1989) **''Grand Isle'' (1991) Peter Landesman *James Newton Howard **''Parkland'' (2013) **''Concussion'' (2015) John Landis *Elmer Bernstein **''Animal House'' (1978) **''The Blues Brothers'' (1980) - Bernstein composed the God theme **''An American Werewolf in London'' (1981) **''Thriller'' (1983) **''Trading Places'' (1983) **''Spies Like Us'' (1985) **''Three Amigos'' (1986) **''Oscar'' (1991) **''Innocent Blood'' (1992) Rejected Score *Ira Newborn **''The Blues Brothers'' (1980) **''Into the Night'' (1985) **''Amazon Women on the Moon'' (1987) **''Innocent Blood'' (1992) *Peter Bernstein **''Animal House'' (1978) - Bernstein is an uncredited orchestrator. **''Thriller'' (1983) - Bernstein is an uncredited orchestrator. **''Trading Places'' (1983) - Orchestrator. **''Blues Brothers 2000'' (1998) - Song Producer. **''Susan's Plan'' (1998) **''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' (1999) Episode: "Honey, Name That Tune" *Nile Rodgers **''Coming to America'' (1988) **''Beverly Hills Cop III'' (1994) Fritz Lang *Miklos Rozsa **''Ministry of Fear'' (1944) **''Secret Beyond the Door'' (1946) **''Moonfleet'' (1955) *Franz Waxman **''Liliom'' (1934) **''Fury'' (1936) Walter Lang *Cyril J. Mockridge **''Second Honeymoon'' (1937) **''I'll Give a Million'' (1938) **''The Little Princess'' (1939) **''The Great Profile'' (1940) **''The Magnificent Dope'' (1942) **''Claudia and David'' (1946) **''Sentimental Journey'' (1946) **''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (1950) **''Desk Set'' (1957) *Alfred Newman **''The Blue Bird'' (1940) **''Tin Pan Alley'' (1940) **''Song of the Islands'' (1942) **''Sitting Pretty'' (1948) **''When My Baby Smiles at Me'' (1948) **''You're My Everything'' (1949) **''On the Riviera'' (1951) **''With a Song in My Heart'' (1952) **''Call Me Madam'' (1953) *Lionel Newman **''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (1950) - Musical Director **''The Jackpot'' (1950) **''There's No Business Like Show Business'' (1954) John Lasseter *Randy Newman **''Toy Story'' (1995) **''A Bug's Life'' (1998) **''Toy Story 2'' (1999) **''Cars'' (2006) Francis Lawrence *James Newton Howard **''I Am Legend'' (2007) **''Water for Elephants'' (2011) **''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' (2013) **''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1'' (2014) **''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2'' (2015) **''Red Sparrow'' (2018) David Lean *Malcolm Arnold **''The Sound Barrier'' (1952) **''Hobson's Choice'' (1954) **''The Bridge on the River Kwai'' (1957) *Maurice Jarre **''Lawrence of Arabia'' (1962) **''Doctor Zhivago'' (1965) **''Ryan's Daughter'' (1970) **''A Passage to India'' (1984) *Clifton Parker **''In Which We Serve'' (1942) **''This Happy Breed'' (1944) Ang Lee *Mychael Danna **''The Ice Storm'' (1997) **''Ride with the Devil'' (1999) **''Life of Pi'' (2012) **''Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk'' (2016) *Danny Elfman **''Hulk'' (2003) **''Taking Woodstock'' (2009) *Mader **''The Wedding Banquet'' (1993) **''Eat Drink Man Woman'' (1994) Malcolm D. Lee *Stanley Clarke **''The Best Man'' (1999) **''Undercover Brother'' (2002) **''Roll Bounce'' (2005) **''Soul Men'' (2008) **''The Best Man Holiday'' (2013) **''Barbershop: The Next Cut'' (2016) *David Newman **''Welcome Home, Roscoe Jenkins'' (2008) **''Girls Trip'' (2017) **''Night School'' (2018) Spike Lee *Terence Blanchard **''School Daze'' (1988) - Blanchard was credited as musician. **''Do the Right Thing'' (1989) - Blanchard was credited as musician. **''Mo' Better Blues'' (1990) - Blanchard was an uncredited composer. **''Jungle Fever'' (1991) **''Malcolm X'' (1992) **''Crooklyn'' (1994) **''Clockers'' (1995) **''Get on the Bus'' (1996) **''4 Little Girls'' (1997) **''Summer of Sam'' (1999) **''Bamboozled'' (2000) **''Love & Basketball'' (2000) – Produced by **''25th Hour'' (2002) **''Jim Brown: All-American'' (2002) **''She Hate Me'' (2004) **''Sucker Free City'' (2004) **''All the Invisible Children'' (2005) - They did contribute a segment. **''Inside Man'' (2006) **''When the Levees Broke: A Requiem in Four Acts'' (2006) **''Miracle at St. Anna'' (2008) **''If God Is Willing and da Creek Don't Rise'' (2010) **''Chi-Raq'' (2015) **''BlacKkKlansman'' (2018) *Bill Lee **''Joe's Bed-Stuy Barbershop: We Cut Hair'' (1983) **''She's Gotta Have It'' (1986) **''School Daze'' (1988) **''Do the Right Thing'' (1989) **''Mo' Better Blues'' (1990) Michael Lembeck *George S. Clinton **''The Santa Clause 2'' (2002) **''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' (2006) **''The Clique'' (2008) **''Tooth Fairy'' (2010) **''Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure'' (2011) Kasi Lemmons *Terence Blanchard **''Eve's Bayou'' (1997) **''The Caveman's Valentine'' (2001) **''Talk to Me'' (2007) **''Harriet'' (2019) David Leitch *Tyler Bates **''John Wick'' (2014) **''Atomic Blonde'' (2017) **''Deadpool 2'' (2018) Robert Z. Leonard *Johnny Green **''Week-End at the Waldorf'' (1945) **''Cynthia'' (1947) - Musical Numbers *Herbert Stothart **''In Gay Madrid'' (1930) **''Peg o' My Heart'' (1933) **''Naughty Marietta'' (1935) **''Maytime'' (1937) **''The Girl of the Golden West'' (1938) **''Broadway Serenade'' (1939) **''Pride and Prejudice'' (1940) **''New Moon'' (1940) **''Ziegfeld Girl'' (1941) Tony Leondis *Patrick Doyle **''Igor'' (2008) **''The Emoji Movie'' (2017) Sergio Leone *Angelo Francesco Lavagnino **''The Last Days of Pompeii'' (1959) **''The Colossus of Rhodes'' (1961) *Ennio Morricone **''A Fistful of Dollars'' (1964) **''For a Few Dollars More'' (1965) **''The Good, the Bad and the Ugly'' (1966) **''Once Upon a Time in the West'' (1968) **''Duck, You Sucker!'' (1971) **''My Name Is Nobody'' (1973) **''A Genius, Two Partners and a Dupe'' (1975) **''Once Upon a Time in America'' (1984) Mervyn LeRoy *Adolph Deutsch **''They Won't Forget'' (1937) **''Little Women'' (1949) with Max Steiner. **''Million Dollar Mermaid'' (1952) *Herbert Stothart **''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) - Produced by **''Waterloo Bridge'' (1940) **''Blossoms in the Dust'' (1941) **''Random Harvest'' (1942) **''Madame Curie'' (1943) **''Thirty Seconds Over Tokyo'' (1944) Umberto Lenzi *Franco Micalizzi **''Syndicate Sadists'' (1975) **''The Tough Ones'' (1976) **''Violent Naples'' (1976) **''The Cynic, the Rat and the Fist'' (1977) **''The Biggest Battle'' (1978) **''La banda del gobbo'' (1978) **''From Corleone to Brooklyn'' (1979) **''Scusi, lei è normale?'' (1979) **''Black Demons'' (1991) **''Hunt for the Golden Scorpion'' (1991) **''Mean Tricks'' (1992) Richard Lester *John Barry **''The Knack ...and How to Get It'' (1965) **''Petulia'' (1968) **''Robin and Marian'' (1976) *Ken Thorne **''Help!'' (1965) - Musical director / Additional music **''A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum'' (1966) **''How I Won the War'' (1967) **''The Bed Sitting Room'' (1969) **''Juggernaut'' (1974) **''Royal Flash'' (1975) - Conductor **''The Ritz'' (1976) **''Superman II'' (1980) **''Superman III'' (1983) **''Finders Keepers'' (1984) *Patrick Williams **''Butch and Sundance: The Early Days'' (1979) **''Cuba'' (1980) *Michel Legrand **''The Three Musketeers'' (1973) **''Robin and Marian'' (1976) Rejected Score Rob Letterman *Henry Jackman **''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) **''Gulliver's Travels'' (2010) **''Pokémon: Detective Pikachu'' (2019) Brian Levant *Randy Edelman **''Beethoven'' (1992) **''Max 2: White House Hero'' (2017) *David Newman **''The Flintstones'' (1994) **''Jingle All the Way'' (1996) **''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) **''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) **''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' (2009) **''The Spy Next Door'' (2010) **''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' (2010) **''A Christmas Story 2'' (2012) Henry Levin *Mischa Bakaleinikoff **''Cry of the Werewolf'' (1944) **''Sergeant Mike'' (1944) *Mario Castelnuovo-Tedesco **''Dancing in Manhattan'' (1944) **''I Love a Mystery'' (1945) **''Night Editor'' (1946) *George Duning **''The Guilt of Janet Ames'' (1947) **''The Corpse Came C.O.D.'' (1947) **''The Man from Colorado'' (1948) **''The Gallant Blade'' (1948) **''Jolson Sings Again'' (1949) **''And Baby Makes Three'' (1949) **''The Petty Girl'' (1950) **''Convicted'' (1950) **''The Flying Missile'' (1950) **''Two of a Kind'' (1951) **''The Family Secret'' (1951) *Leigh Harline **''The Remarkable Mr. Pennypacker'' (1959) **''Holiday for Lovers'' (1959) **''The Wonderful World of the Brothers Grimm'' (1962) *Cyril J. Mockridge **''Belles on Their Toes'' (1952) **''The Farmer Takes a Wife'' (1953) **''Mister Scoutmaster'' (1953) *Alfred Newman **''The President's Lady'' (1953) **''April Love'' (1957) *Lionel Newman **''Three Young Texans'' (1954) **''The Gambler from Natchez'' (1954) **''Bernardine'' (1957) Barry Levinson *Ennio Morricone **''Bugsy'' (1991) **''Disclosure'' (1994) *Randy Newman **''The Natural'' (1984) **''Avalon'' (1990) *Marcelo Zarvos **''What Just Happened'' (2008) **''30 for 30'' (2009–2014) - They did contribute an episode to the series. **''You Don't Know Jack'' (2010) **''The Bay'' (2012) **''The Humbling'' (2014) **''Rock the Kasbah'' (2015) *Hans Zimmer **''Rain Man'' (1988) **''Toys'' (1992) **''An Everlasting Piece'' (2000) Shawn Levy *Christophe Beck **''Big Fat Liar'' (2002) **''Just Married'' (2003) **''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003) **''The Pink Panther'' (2006) **''What Happens in Vegas'' (2008) - Produced by **''Date Night'' (2010) **''Little Brother'' (2012) **''The Watch'' (2012) – Produced by **''The Internship'' (2013) **''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' (2014) – Produced by **''Free Guy'' (2020) *Alan Silvestri **''Night at the Museum'' (2006) **''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (2009) **''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb'' (2014) Jerry Lewis *Lou Brown **''Three on a Couch'' (1966) **''Which Way to the Front?'' (1970) *Walter Scharf **''The Jerry Lewis Show'' (Special) (1958) **''The Bellboy'' (1960) **''The Ladies Man'' (1961) **''The Errand Boy'' (1961) **''The Nutty Professor'' (1963) *Morton Stevens **''Hardly Working'' (1980) **''Cracking Up'' (1983) *Pete King **''The Family Jewels'' (1965) **''Which Way to the Front?'' (1970) - King is an uncredited composer. Herschell Gordon Lewis *Larry Wellington **''Bell, Bare and Beautiful'' (1963) **''Two Thousand Maniacs!'' (1964) **''Jimmy, the Boy Wonder'' (1966) **''A Taste of Blood'' (1967) - Musical director. **''The Gruesome Twosome'' (1967) **''The Girl, the Body, and the Pill'' (1967) - Musical director **''Blast-Off Girls'' (1967) **''She-Devils on Wheels'' (1968) - Background music. **''Just for the Hell of It'' (1968) **''Linda and Abilene'' (1969) as Warren Regan **''Miss Nymphet's Zap-In'' (1970) - Music Coordinator. **''The Wizard of Gore'' (1970) **''The Gore Gore Girls'' (1972) - Music Coordinator. Robert Michael Lewis *Charles Fox **''A Summer to Remember'' (1985) **''Deep Dark Secret'' (1987) Kevin Lima *Bruce Broughton **''Eloise at the Plaza'' (2003) **''Eloise at Christmastime'' (2003) Doug Liman *Christophe Beck **''Edge of Tomorrow'' (2014) **''American Made'' (2017) *John Powell **''The Bourne Identity'' (2002) **''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' (2005) **''Jumper'' (2008) **''Fair Game'' (2010) Justin Lin *Brian Tyler **''Annapolis'' (2006) **''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' (2006) **''Finishing the Game'' (2007) **''Fast & Furious'' (2009) **''Fast Five'' (2011) **''Scorpion'' (2014) Pilot **''Magnum P.I.'' (2018) Richard Linklater *Graham Reynolds **''A Scanner Darkly'' (2006) **''Bernie'' (2011) **''Up to Speed'' (2012) **''Before Midnight'' (2013) **''Last Flag Flying'' (2017) **''Where'd You Go, Bernadette'' (2018) Ken Loach *George Fenton **''Ladybird Ladybird'' (1994) **''Land and Freedom'' (1995) **''Carla's Song'' (1996) **''My Name is Joe'' (1998) **''Bread and Roses'' (2000) **''The Navigators'' (2001) **''Sweet Sixteen'' (2002) **''Ae Fond Kiss...'' (2004) **''Tickets'' (2005) **''The Wind That Shakes the Barley'' (2006) **''It's a Free World...'' (2007) **''Looking for Eric'' (2009) **''Route Irish'' (2010) **''The Angels' Share'' (2012) **''Jimmy's Hall'' (2014) **''I, Daniel Blake'' (2016) **''Sorry We Missed You'' (2019) Joshua Logan *George Duning **''Picnic'' (1955) **''Ensign Pulver'' (1964) Ulli Lommel *Elliot Goldenthal **''Cocaine Cowboys'' (1979) **''Blank Generation'' (1980) Phil Lord & Christopher Miller *Mark Mothersbaugh **''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) **''21 Jump Street'' (2012) **''The Lego Movie'' (2014) **''22 Jump Street'' (2014) **''The Last Man on Earth'' (2015) **''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) **''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' (2019) David Lowery *Daniel Hart **''St. Nick'' (2009) **''Ain't Them Bodies Saints'' (2013) **''Pete's Dragon'' (2016) **''A Ghost Story'' (2017) **''The Old Man and the Gun'' (2018) **''Green Knight'' (2020) George Lucas *John Williams **''Star Wars: Episode IV – A New Hope'' (1977) **''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' (1999) **''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' (2002) **''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) Jon Lucas & Scott Moore *Christopher Lennertz **''Bad Moms'' (2016) **''A Bad Moms Christmas'' (2017) **''Jexi'' (2019) with Philip White Baz Luhrmann *Craig Armstrong **''Romeo + Juliet'' (1996) with Nellee Hooper & Marius de Vries **''Moulin Rouge!'' (2001) **''Chanel No. 5: The Film'' (2004) short **''The Great Gatsby'' (2013) Sidney Lumet *Howard Shore **''Guilty as Sin'' (1993) **''Gloria'' (1999) *Cy Coleman **''Garbo Talks'' (1984) **''Power'' (1986) *Paul Chihara **''Prince of the City'' (1981) **''The Morning After'' (1986) **''100 Centre Street'' (2001-2002) - They contributed two episodes in the series. **''Strip Search'' (2004) *Quincy Jones **''The Pawnbroker'' (1964) **''The Deadly Affair'' (1966) **''Last of the Mobile Hot Shots'' (1970) **''The Anderson Tapes'' (1971) **''The Wiz'' (1978) *Johnny Mandel **''The Verdict'' (1982) **''Deathtrap'' (1982) *Kenyon Hopkins **''12 Angry Men'' (1957) **''The Fugitive Kind'' (1960) *Richard Rodney Bennett **''Murder on the Orient Express'' (1974) **''Equus'' (1977) Rod Lurie *Larry Groupe **''Deterrence'' (1999) **''The Contender'' (2000) **''Line of Fire'' (2003) **''Commander in Chief'' (2005) **''Resurrecting the Champ'' (2007) **''Nothing But the Truth'' (2008) **''Straw Dogs'' (2011) **''Monsters of God'' (2017) - TV Pilot **''The Outpost'' (2019) William Lustig *Jay Chattaway **''Maniac'' (1980) **''Vigilante'' (1983) **''Maniac Cop'' (1988) **''Relentless'' (1989) **''Maniac Cop 2'' (1990) **''Maniac Cop III: Badge of Silence'' (1993) - In addition to the Joel Goldsmith score, some stock music by Chattaway was used. David Lynch *Angelo Badalamenti **''Blue Velvet'' (1986) **''Wild at Heart'' (1990) **''Twin Peaks'' (1990–1991; 2007) **''On the Air'' (1992) - They contributed one episode of the series premiere. **''Hotel Room'' (miniseries) (1993) - They contributed two episodes of the miniseries. **''Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me'' (1993) **''Lost Highway'' (1997) **''The Straight Story'' (1999) **''Mulholland Drive'' (2001) **''Rabbits'' (2002) **''Darkened Room'' (2002) Adrian Lyne *Maurice Jarre **''Fatal Attraction'' (1987) **''Jacob's Ladder'' (1990) *Giorgio Moroder **''Foxes'' (1980) **''Flashdance'' (1983) Jonathan Lynn *Randy Edelman **''My Cousin Vinny'' (1992) **''The Distinguished Gentleman'' (1992) **''Greedy'' (1994) **''The Whole Nine Yards'' (2000) With Gary Gold. M Seth MacFarlane *Walter Murphy **''Family Guy'' (1999–present) **''American Dad!'' (2005–present) **''Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy'' (2008-2009) **''The Cleveland Show'' (2009-2013) **''Ted'' (2012) **''Ted 2'' (2015) John Madden *Thomas Newman **''The Debt'' (2011) **''The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel'' (2012) **''The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel'' (2015) *Stephen Warbeck **''Prime Suspect'' (1995) **''Truth or Dare'' (1996) **''Mrs. Brown'' (1997) **''Shakespeare in Love'' (1998) **''Captain Corelli's Mandolin'' (2001) **''Proof'' (2005) Terence Malick *Hanan Townshend **''The Tree of Life'' (2011) - Adapter **''To the Wonder'' (2012) **''Knight of Cups'' (2015) **''Song to Song'' (2017) - Additional music. David Mamet *Alaric Jans **''House of Games'' (1987) **''Things Change'' (1988) **''Homicide'' (1991) **''The Winslow Boy'' (1999) *Theodore Shapiro **''State and Main'' (2000) **''Heist'' (2001) James Mangold *Marco Beltrami **''3:10 to Yuma'' (2007) **''The Wolverine'' (2013) **''Logan'' (2017) **''Ford v. Ferrari'' (2019) Joseph L. Mankiewicz *Bernard Herrmann **''The Ghost and Mrs. Muir'' (1947) **''5 Fingers'' (1952) *Alfred Newman **''The Keys of the Kingdom'' (1944) Produced by **''Dragonwyck'' (1946) **''A Letter to Three Wives'' (1949) **''No Way Out'' (1950) **''All About Eve'' (1950) **''People Will Talk'' (1951) *John Addison **''The Honey Pot'' (1967) **''Sleuth'' (1972) *Cyril J. Mockridge **''The Late George Apley'' (1947) **''Guys and Dolls'' (1955) - Background Music Daniel Mann *George Duning **''Who's Got the Action?'' (1962) **''Who's Been Sleeping in My Bed?'' (1963) *Alex North **''The Rose Tattoo'' (1955) **''I'll Cry Tomorrow'' (1955) **''Hot Spell'' (1958) **''A Dream of Kings'' (1969) **''Willard'' (1971) **''Journey into Fear'' (1975) *Jerome Moross **''The Mountain Road'' (1960) **''Five Finger Exercise'' (1962) Michael Mann *Pieter Bourke and Lisa Gerrard **''The Insider'' (1999) **''Ali'' (2001) *Elliot Goldenthal **''Heat'' (1995) **''Public Enemies'' (2009) *Michel Rubini **''Manhunter'' (1986) **''Band of the Hand'' (1986) *Tangerine Dream **''Thief'' (1981) **''The Keep'' (1983) Delbert Mann *John Williams **''Fitzwilly'' (1967) **''Heidi'' (1968) **''CBS Playhouse'' (1968) Episode "Saturday Adoption" **''Jane Eyre'' (1970) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Playhouse 90'' (1956-1960) - They collaborated on three episodes of the series. **''A Gathering of Eagles'' (1963) **''A Girl Named Sooner'' (1975) **''Night Crossing'' (1982) *Fred Karlin **''The Gift of Love: A Christmas Story'' (1983) **''Love Leads The Way: A True Story'' (1984) *Allyn Ferguson **''All Quiet on the Western Front'' (1979) **''The Last Days of Patton'' (1986) **''April Morning'' (1988) **''Ironclads'' (1991) **''Against Her Will: An Incident in Baltimore'' (1992) Richard Marquand *John Barry **''Until September'' (1984) **''Jagged Edge'' (1985) **''Hearts of Fire'' (1987) Edwin L. Marin *Franz Waxman **''A Christmas Carol'' (1938) **''Florian'' (1940) *Dimitri Tiomkin **''The Casino Murder Case'' (1935) **''A Gentleman After Dark'' (1942) **''Canadian Pacific'' (1949) *Herbert Stothart **''Sequoia'' (1934) **''Pursuit'' (1935) **''Moonlight Murder'' (1936) Garry Marshall *John Debney **''The Princess Diaries'' (2001) **''Raising Helen'' (2004) **''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004) **''Georgia Rule'' (2007) **''Valentine's Day'' (2010) **''New Year's Eve'' (2011) **''Mother's Day'' (2016) *James Newton Howard **''Nothing in Common'' (1986) - Howard is credited as string conductor and music arranger. **''Pretty Woman'' (1990) **''Runaway Bride'' (1999) Penny Marshall *Hans Zimmer **''A League of Their Own'' (1992) **''Renaissance Man'' (1994) **''The Preacher's Wife'' (1996) **''Riding in Cars with Boys'' (2001) *Thomas Newman **''Jumpin' Jack Flash'' (1986) **''Cinderella Man'' (2005) Produced by Paul Mazursky *Maurice Jarre **''Moon over Parador'' (1988) **''Enemies, A Love Story'' (1989) *Bill Conti **''Blume in Love'' (1973) **''Harry and Tonto'' (1974) **''Next Stop, Greenwich Village'' (1976) **''An Unmarried Woman'' (1978) **''Winchell'' (1998) **''Coast to Coast'' (2003) Martin McDonagh *Carter Burwell **''In Bruges'' (2008) **''Seven Psychopaths'' (2012) **''Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri'' (2017) Bernard McEveety *Buddy Baker **''Napoleon and Samantha'' (1972) **''The Bears and I'' (1974) **''Donovan's Kid'' (1979) *Jerry Goldsmith **''A Step Out of Line'' (1971) **''One Little Indian'' (1973) Vincent McEveety *Buddy Baker **''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1970) **''The Million Dollar Duck'' (1971) **''Charley and the Angel'' (1973) **''Superdad'' (1973) **''Treasure of Matecumbe'' (1976) **''The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again'' (1979) *Robert F. Brunner **''The Biscuit Eater'' (1972) **''The Castaway Cowboy'' (1974) **''The Strongest Man in the World'' (1975) **''Gus'' (1976) **''Amy'' (1981) *Frank De Vol **''Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'' (1977) **''Herbie Goes Bananas'' (1980) *Leonard Rosenman **''The Road West'' (1966-1967) - They collaborated on a two-part episode. **''This Savage Land'' (1967) McG *Christophe Beck **''We Are Marshall'' (2006) **''This Means War'' (2012) Michael McGowan *Andrew Lockington **''Saint Ralph'' (2004) **''Left Coast'' (2008) **''One Week'' (2008) Douglas McGrath *Rachel Portman **''Emma'' (1996) **''Nicholas Nickleby'' (2002) **''Infamous'' (2006) **''His Way'' (2011) Tom McGrath *Hans Zimmer **''Madagascar'' (2005) **''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) **''Megamind'' (2010) with Lorne Balfe **''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' (2012) **''The Boss Baby'' (2017) with Steve Mazzaro Adam McKay *Jon Brion **''Step Brothers'' (2008) **''The Other Guys'' (2010) *Nicholas Britell **''The Big Short'' (2015) **''Vice'' (2018) Andrew V. McLaglen *Frank De Vol **''McLintock!'' (1963) **''The Ballad of Josie'' (1967) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Have Gun - Will Travel'' (1957-1963) - They collaborated on one episode of the series. **''Gunsmoke'' (1955-1975) - They collaborated on one episode of the series. **''Bandolero!'' (1968) **''The Last Hard Men'' (1976) - stock music only. *Leonard Rosenman **''Hellfighters'' (1968) **''The Last Hard Men'' (1976) Rejected Score Christopher McQuarrie *Joe Kraemer **''The Way of the Gun'' (2000) **''Jack Reacher'' (2012) **''Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation'' (2015) Steve McQueen *Hans Zimmer **''12 Years a Slave'' (2013) **''Widows'' (2018) John McTiernan *Bill Conti **''Nomads'' (1986) **''The Thomas Crown Affair'' (1999) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Medicine Man'' (1992) **''The 13th Warrior'' (1999) *Michael Kamen **''Die Hard'' (1988) **''Last Action Hero'' (1993) **''Die Hard with a Vengeance'' (1995) *Basil Poledouris **''The Hunt for Red October'' (1990) **''Amanda'' (1996) - Produced by Sam Mendes *Thomas Newman **''American Beauty'' (1999) **''Road to Perdition'' (2002) **''Jarhead'' (2005) **''Revolutionary Road'' (2008) **''Skyfall'' (2012) **''Spectre'' (2015) **''1917'' (2019) Ramón Menéndez *Craig Safan **''Stand and Deliver'' (1988) **''Money for Nothing'' (1993) **''Gotta Kick It Up!'' (2002) Nicholas Meyer *James Horner **''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982) **''Faerie Tale Theatre'' (1982–1987) - They contributed an episode to the series. **''Volunteers'' (1985) Nancy Meyers *Hans Zimmer **''Something's Gotta Give'' (2003) **''The Holiday'' (2006) **''It's Complicated'' (2009) *Alan Silvestri **''Father of the Bride'' (1991) - Produced by **''Father of the Bride Part II'' (1995) - Produced by **''The Parent Trap'' (1998) **''What Women Want'' (2000) John Milius *Basil Poledouris **''The Reversal of Richard Sun'' (1970) **''Big Wednesday'' (1978) **''Conan the Barbarian'' (1982) **''Red Dawn'' (1984) **''Farewell to the King'' (1989) **''Flight of the Intruder'' (1991) Bennett Miller *Mychael Danna **''Capote'' (2005) **''Moneyball'' (2011) **''Foxcatcher'' (2014) - Danna was credited for the reoccurring theme. George Miller *Brian May **''Mad Max'' (1979) **''Mad Max 2'' (1981) *John Powell **''Happy Feet'' (2006) **''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) Michael Miller *David Shire **''Always Remember I Love You'' (1990) **''Heartbeat'' (1993) **''Once in a Lifetime'' (1994) *Arthur B. Rubinstein **''Roses Are for the Rich'' (1987) **''Face Value'' (2001) *Peter Bernstein **''Silent Rage'' (1982) **''National Lampoon's Class Reunion'' (1982) Tim Miller *Junkie XL **''Deadpool'' (2016) **''Terminator: Dark Fate'' (2019) Rob Minkoff *Alan Silvestri **''Stuart Little'' (1999) **''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) Steve Miner *Jerry Goldsmith **''Warlock'' (1989) **''Forever Young'' (1992) *Harry Manfredini **''Friday the 13th Part 2'' (1981) **''Friday the 13th Part 3'' (1982) **''House'' (1986) **''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1987-1989) They contributed an episode to the series. With Bruce Miller. *David Newman **''My Father the Hero'' (1994) **''Big Bully'' (1996) *John Ottman **''Halloween H20: 20 Years Later'' (1998) **''Lake Placid'' (1999) *Tom Scott **''Soul Man'' (1986) **''Maverick Square'' (1990) *W.G. Snuffy Walden **''The Wonder Years'' (1988-1993) **''Relativity'' (1996-1997) They contributed an episode to the series. Anthony Minghella *Gabriel Yared ** The English Patient (1996) ** The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999) ** Cold Mountain (2003) ** Breaking and Entering (2006) ** The No. 1 Ladies' Detective Agency (2008–2009) Vincente Minnelli *Miklós Rózsa **''Madame Bovary'' (1949) **''The Story of Three Loves'' (1953) **''Lust for Life'' (1956) **''The Seventh Sin'' (1957) *André Previn **''Undercurrent'' (1946) - Previn is uncredited as music supervisor. **''Kismet'' (1955) **''Designing Women'' (1957) **''Gigi'' (1958) **''Bells Are Ringing'' (1960) **''The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse'' (1962) **''Goodbye Charlie'' (1964) *Adolph Deutsch **''Father of the Bride'' (1950) **''The Band Wagon'' (1953) **''The Long, Long Trailer'' (1954) **''Tea and Sympathy'' (1956) *David Raksin **''I Dood It'' (1943) - Raskin is an uncredited composer. **''The Bad and the Beautiful'' (1952) **''Two Weeks in Another Town'' (1962) *George Stoll **''Cabin in the Sky'' (1943) - Musical Director **''I Dood It'' (1943) - Musical Director **''Father's Little Dividend'' (1951) - Conductor **''The Courtship of Eddie's Father'' (1963) David Robert Mitchell *Disasterpeace **''It Follows'' (2014) **''Under the Silver Lake'' (2018) Mike Mitchell *Mark Mothersbaugh **''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) **''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' (2019) Hayao Miyazaki *Joe Hisaishi **''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (1984) **''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) **''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) **''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) **''Porco Rosso'' (1992) **''Princess Mononoke'' (1997) **''Spirited Away'' (2001) **''Mei and the kittenbus'' (2002) - Short film **''Imaginary Flying Machines'' (2002) - Short film **''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004) **''Ponyo'' (2008) **''Mr. Dough and the Egg Princess'' (2010) - Short film **''The Wind Rises'' (2013) **''How Do You Live?'' Kenji Mizoguchi *Fumio Hayasaka **''Portrait of Madame Yuki'' (1950) **''Miss Oyu'' (1951) **''The Lady of Musashino'' (1951) **''Ugetsu'' (1953) **''The Crucified Lovers'' (1954) **''Sansho the Bailiff'' (1954) **''Princess Yang Kwei-Fei'' (1955) **''Tales of the Taira Clan'' (1955) Tomm Moore *Bruno Coulais **''The Secret of Kells'' (2009) **''Song of the Sea'' (2014) Giuliano Montaldo *Ennio Morricone **''Ad ogni costo'' (1967) **''Gli intoccabili'' (1969) **''Sacco and Vanzetti'' (1971) **''Giordano Bruno'' (1973) **''L'Agnese va a morire'' (1976) **''Il giocattolo'' (1979) **''Marco Polo'' (1982) - miniserie TV **''Il giorno prima'' (1987) **''Gli occhiali d'oro'' (1987) **''Tempo di uccidere'' (1991) **''I Demoni di San Pietroburgo'' (2008) Jonathan Mostow *Richard Marvin **''Flight of Black Angel'' (1991) **''Breakdown'' (1997) - Marvin composed additional music for the film. **''U-571'' (2000) **''Them'' (2007) **''Surrogates'' (2009) Shuhei Morita *Reiji Kitazato **''Kakurenbo'' (2004) **''Coicent'' (2010) **''Short Peace'' (2013) (They collaborate on the Possessions segment) **''Super Mobile Block KASHIWA-NO-HA'' (2015) Robert Mulligan *Elmer Bernstein **''Fear Strikes Out'' (1957) **''The Rat Race'' (1960) **''To Kill a Mockingbird'' (1962) **''Love with the Proper Stranger'' (1963) **''Baby the Rain Must Fall'' (1965) **''Bloodbrothers'' (1978) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Playhouse 90'' (1956-1960) -They collaborate on one episode. **''The Spiral Road'' (1962) **''The Other'' (1972) *Dave Grusin **''The Pursuit of Happines'' (1971) **''The Nickel Ride'' (1975) **''Clara's Heart'' (1988) *Fred Karlin **''Up the Down Staircase'' (1967) **''The Stalking Moon'' (1968) N Mike Nawrocki *Kurt Heinecke **''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2002) **''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008) Jean Negulesco *Franz Waxman **''Humoresque'' (1946) **''Phone Call from a Stranger'' (1952) **''Lure of the Wilderness'' (1952) **''Count Your Blessings'' (1959) *Max Steiner **''The Conspirators'' (1944) **''Deep Valley'' (1947) **''Johnny Belinda'' (1948) *Adolph Deutsch **''Singapore Woman'' (1941) **''The Mask of Dimitrios'' (1944) **''Three Strangers'' (1946) **''Nobody Lives Forever'' (1946) *Cyril J. Mockridge **''Road House'' (1948) **''How to Marry a Millionaire'' (1953) - Incidental Music **''Woman's World'' (1954) *Hugo Friedhofer **''Spanish Fiesta'' (1942) - Orchestral Arrangements. **''Three Came Home'' (1950) **''Lydia Bailey'' (1952) **''The Rains of Ranchipur'' (1955) **''Boy on a Dolphin'' (1957) *Alfred Newman **''Road House'' (1948) - Newman is an uncredited composer. **''O. Henry's Full House'' (1952) - They collaborated on a segment. **''How to Marry a Millionaire'' (1953) Jennifer Yuh Nelson *Hans Zimmer **''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) **''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016) Ralph Nelson *Lalo Schifrin **''Once a Thief'' (1965) **''The Wrath of God'' (1972) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Studio One'' (1948–1958) - They collaborated on one episode of the series. **''General Electric Theater'' (1953–1962) - They collaborated on one episode of the series. **''Lilies of the Field'' (1963) **''Fate Is the Hunter'' (1964) *Roy Budd **''Soldier Blue'' (1970) **''Flight of the Doves'' (1971) Mike Newell *Richard Rodney Bennett **''Enchanted April'' (1992) **''Four Weddings and a Funeral'' (1994) *Patrick Doyle **''Into the West'' (1992) **''Donnie Brasco'' (1997) **''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) *Richard Hartley **''Bad Blood'' (1982) **''Dance with a Stranger'' (1985) **''The Good Father'' (1985) **''Soursweet'' (1988) **''An Awfully Big Adventure'' (1995) **''Great Expectations'' (2012) Joseph P. Newman *Emil Newman **''Jungle Patrol'' (1948) **''Death in Small Doses'' (1957) Paul Newman *Henry Mancini **''Sometimes a Great Notion'' (1970) **''The Shadow Box'' (1980) **''Harry & Son'' (1984) **''The Glass Menagerie'' (1987) Andrew Niccol *Christophe Beck **''Good Kill'' (2014) **''Anon'' (2018) Jeff Nichols *David Wingo **''Take Shelter'' (2011) **''Mud'' (2012) **''Midnight Special'' (2016) **''Loving'' (2016) Mike Nichols *Georges Delerue **''The Day of the Dolphin'' (1973) **''Silkwood'' (1983) **''Biloxi Blues'' (1988) **''Regarding Henry'' (1991) Rejected Score *Carly Simon **''Heartburn'' (1986) **''Working Girl'' (1988) **''Postcards from the Edge'' (1990) Leonard Nimoy *Leonard Rosenman **''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (1986) **''Body Wars'' (1989) Marcus Nispel *Steve Jablonsky **''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (2003) **''Friday the 13th'' (2009) Christopher Nolan *James Newton Howard **''Batman Begins'' (2005) With Hans Zimmer. **''The Dark Knight'' (2008) With Hans Zimmer. *David Julyan **''Following'' (1998) **''Memento'' (2000) **''Insomnia'' (2002) **''The Prestige'' (2006) *Hans Zimmer **''Batman Begins'' (2005) With James Newton Howard. **''The Dark Knight'' (2008) With James Newton Howard. **''Inception'' (2010) **''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) **''Man of Steel'' (2013) Produced by **''Interstellar'' (2014) **''Dunkirk'' (2017) Jonathan Nolan *Ramin Djawadi **''Person of Interest'' (2011–2016) **''Westworld'' (2016) Phillip Noyce *Craig Armstrong **''The Bone Collector'' (1999) **''The Quiet American'' (2002) *James Horner **''Patriot Games'' (1992) **''Clear and Present Danger'' (1994) *iZLER **''Revenge'' (2011–2012) **''Americana'' (2012) *Philip Miller **''Catch a Fire'' (2006) **''Mary and Martha'' (2013) **''Roots'' (2016) (Episode 1) *William Motzing **''Newsfront'' (1978) **''Echoes of Paradise'' (1989) *Graeme Revell **''Dead Calm'' (1989) **''The Saint'' (1997) O Gavin O'Connor *Mark Isham **''Miracle'' (2004) **''Pride and Glory'' (2008) **''Warrior'' (2011) **''The Accountant'' (2016) Steve Oedekerk *Robert Folk **''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls'' (1995) **''Nothing to Lose'' (1997) **''Thumb Wars: The Phantom Cuticle'' (1999) **''Kung Pow! Enter the Fist'' (2002) Takao Okawara *Akira Ifukube **''Godzilla vs Mothra'' (1992) **''Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla II'' (1993) **''Godzilla vs Destoroyah'' (1995) Laurence Olivier *William Walton **''Henry V'' (1944) **''Hamlet'' (1948) **''Richard III'' (1955) **''Three Sisters'' (1970) Mark Osborne *Hans Zimmer **''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) With John Powell **''The Little Prince'' (2015) With Richard Harvey Mamoru Oshii *Kenji Kawai **''Twilight Q'' (1987) **''The Red Spectacles'' (1987) **''Patlabor'' (1988) **''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) **''StrayDog: Kerberos Panzer Cops'' (1991) **''Talking Head'' (1992) **''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) **''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) **''Avalon'' (2001) **''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) **''The Sky Crawlers'' (2008) **''Assault Girls'' (2009) **''The Last Druid: Garm Wars'' (2015) Frank Oz *Miles Goodman ** The Dark Crystal (1982) Jim Henson co-directed this film. ** Little Shop of Horrors (1986) ** Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (1988) ** What About Bob? (1991) ** Housesitter (1992) Yasujirō Ozu *Senji Itō **''The Only Son'' (1936) **''What Did the Lady Forget?'' (1937) **''Brothers and Sisters of the Toda Family'' (1941) **''A Hen in the Wind'' (1948) **''Late Spring'' (1949) **''Early Summer'' (1951) *Takanobu Saitô **''Tokyo Story'' (1953) **''Early Spring'' (1956) **''Tokyo Twilight'' (1957) **''Equinox Flower'' (1958) **''Floating Weeds'' (1959) **''Late Autumn'' (1960) **''An Autumn Afternoon'' (1962) P José Padilha *Pedro Bromfman **''Elite Squad'' (2007) **''Elite Squad: The Enemy Within'' (2010) **''RoboCop'' (2014) **''Narcos'' (2015) Alan J. Pakula *Marvin Hamlisch **''Starting Over'' (1979) **''Sophie's Choice'' (1982) *James Horner **''The Pelican Brief'' (1993) **''The Devil's Own'' (1997) *Michael Small **''Klute'' (1971) **''Love and Pain and the Whole Damn Thing'' (1973) **''The Parallax View'' (1974) **''Comes A Horseman'' (1978) **''Rollover'' (1981) **''Dream Lover'' (1986) **''Orphans'' (1987) **''See You In The Morning'' (1989) **''Consenting Adults'' (1992) *Fred Karlin **''Up the Down Staircase'' (1967) - Produced by **''The Stalking Moon'' (1968) - Produced by **''The Sterile Cuckoo'' (1969) Nick Park *Harry Gregson-Williams **''Chicken Run'' (2000) **''Early Man'' (2018) Alan Parker *Trevor Jones **''Angel Heart'' (1987) **''Mississippi Burning'' (1988) Oliver Parker *Charlie Mole **''Othello'' (1995) **''An Ideal Husband'' (1999) **''The Importance of Being Earnest'' (2002) **''I Really Hate My Job'' (2007) **''St Trinian's'' (2007) **''Dorian Gray'' (2009) **''St Trinian's 2: The Legend of Fritton's Gold'' (2009) **''Dad's Army'' (2016) **''Swimming with Men'' (2018) Robert Parrish *George Duning **''The Mob'' (1951) **''Assignment – Paris!'' (1952) *Emil Newman **''Cry Danger'' (1951) **''The San Francisco Story'' (1952) John Pasquin *Michael Convertino **''The Santa Clause'' (1994) **''Jungle 2 Jungle'' (1997) Pier Paolo Pasolini *Ennio Morricone **''Uccellacci e uccellini'' (1966) **''Teorema'' (1968) **''Il Decameron'' (1971) **''I racconti di Canterbury'' (1972) **''Il fiore delle Mille e una Notte'' (1974) **''Salò o le 120 giornate di Sodoma'' (1975) Alexander Payne *Rolfe Kent **''Citizen Ruth'' (1996) **''Election'' (1999) **''About Schmidt'' (2002) **''Sideways'' (2004) **''Downsizing'' (2017) Sam Peckinpah *Jerry Fielding **''Noon Wine'' (1966) **''The Wild Bunch'' (1969) **''Straw Dogs'' (1971) **''Junior Bonner'' (1972) **''The Getaway'' (1972) Rejected Score **''Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia'' (1974) **''The Killer Elite'' (1975) Jordan Peele *Michael Abels **''Get Out'' (2017) **''Us'' (2019 Larry Peerce *Basil Poledouris **''Prison for Children'' (1987) **''Wired'' (1989) *Charles Fox **''The Incident'' (1967) **''Goodbye, Columbus'' (1969) **''A Separate Peace'' (1972) **''The Other Side of the Mountain'' (1975) **''Two-Minute Warning'' (1976) **''Why Would I Lie?'' (1980) **''Love Child'' (1982) *Billy Goldenberg **''A Burning Passion: The Margaret Mitchell Story'' (1994) **''An Element of Truth'' (1995) **''Christmas Every Day'' (1996) Sean Penn *Hans Zimmer **''The Pledge'' (2001) **''The Last Face'' (2016) *Jack Nitzsche **''The Indian Runner'' (1991) **''The Crossing Guard'' (1995) Vadim Perelman *James Horner **''House of Sand and Fog'' (2003) **''The Life Before Her Eyes'' (2007) Oz Perkins *Elvis Perkins **''The Blackcoat's Daughter'' (2015) **''I Am the Pretty Thing That Lives in the House'' (2016) Tyler Perry *Christopher Young **''A Madea Christmas'' (2013) **''The Single Moms Club'' (2014) *Aaron Zigman **''Why Did I Get Married?'' (2007) **''Meet the Browns'' (2008) **''The Family That Preys'' (2008) **''Madea Goes to Jail'' (2009) **''I Can Do Bad All By Myself'' (2009) **''Why Did I Get Married Too?'' (2010) **''For Colored Girls'' (2010) **''Madea's Big Happy Family'' (2011) **''Good Deeds'' (2012) **''Madea's Witness Protection'' (2012) **''Temptation: Confessions of a Marriage Counselor'' (2013) Wolfgang Petersen *Klaus Doldinger **''Einer von uns beiden'' (1974) **''Die Konsequenz'' (1977) **''Planübung'' (1977) **''Black and White Like Day and Night'' (1978) **''Das Boot'' (1981) **''The NeverEnding Story'' (1984) With Giorgio Moroder. *James Horner **''Bicentennial Man'' (1999) - Produced by **''The Perfect Storm'' (2000) **''Troy'' (2004) Elio Petri *Ennio Morricone **''A Quiet Place in the Country'' (1968) **''Investigation of a Citizen Above Suspicion'' (1970) **''The Working Class Goes to Heaven'' (1971) **''Property Is No Longer a Theft'' (1973) **''Todo modo'' (1976) **''Good News'' (1979) Donald Petrie *John Debney **''My Favorite Martian'' (1999) **''Welcome to Mooseport'' (2004) *David Newman **''How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'' (2003) **''My Life in Ruins'' (2009) *Alan Silvestri **''Grumpy Old Men'' (1993) **''Richie Rich'' (1994) Daniel Petrie *John Barry **''Eleanor and Franklin'' (miniseries) (1976) **''Eleanor and Franklin: The White House Years'' (1977) **''The Betsy'' (1978) *Leonard Rosenman **''The Bramble Briar'' (1960) **''Sybil'' (miniseries) (1976) *Laurence Rosenthal **''A Raisin in the Sun'' (1961) **''My Name Is Bill W.'' (1989) **''Mark Twain and Me'' (1991) **''Inherit the Wind'' (1999) **''Wild Iris'' (2001) Brad Peyton *Andrew Lockington **''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' (2012) **''San Andreas'' (2015) **''Incarnate'' (2016) **''Rampage'' (2018) Renji Philip *Josh Mancell **''Stanley'' (2008) **''Milkshake'' (2008) Todd Phillips *Christophe Beck **''School for Scoundrels'' (2006) **''The Hangover'' (2009) **''Due Date'' (2010) **''The Hangover Part II'' (2011) **''The Hangover Part III'' (2013) *Theodore Shapiro **''Old School'' (2003) **''Starsky & Hutch'' (2004) Steve Pink *Christophe Beck **''Hot Tub Time Machine'' (2010) **''Hot Tub Time Machine 2'' (2015) Claude Pinoteau *Georges Delerue **''The Slap'' (1974) **''The Big Operator'' (1976) Angelina Jolie Pitt *Gabriel Yared **''In the Land of Blood and Honey'' (2011) **''By the Sea'' (2015) Sidney Poitier *Tom Scott **''Uptown Saturday Night'' (1974) **''Stir Crazy'' (1980) **''Hanky Panky'' (1982) **''Fast Forward'' (1985) Roman Polanski *Alexandre Desplat **''The Ghost Writer'' (2010) **''Carnage'' (2011) **''Venus in Fur'' (2013) **''Based on a True Story'' (2017) **''An Officer and a Spy'' (2019) *Wojciech Kilar **''Death and the Maiden'' (1994) **''The Ninth Gate'' (1999) **''The Pianist'' (2002) *Krzysztof Komeda **''Two Men and a Wardrobe'' (1958) **''When Angels Fall'' (1959) **''The Fat and the Lean'' (1961) **''Mammals'' (1961) **''Knife in the Water'' (1962) **''Les Plus Belles Escroqueries du Monde'' (1964) - They contributed a segment to the film. **''Cul-de-sac'' (1966) **''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967) **''Rosemary's Baby'' (1968) *Philippe Sarde **''The Tenant'' (1976) **''Tess'' (1979) **''Pirates'' (1986) Sydney Pollack *Dave Grusin **''The Yakuza'' (1975) **''Three Days of the Condor'' (1975) **''Bobby Deerfield'' (1977) **''The Electric Horseman'' (1979) **''Absence of Malice'' (1981) **''Tootsie'' (1982) **''Havana'' (1990) **''The Firm'' (1993) **''Random Hearts'' (1999) *John Williams **''Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre'' (1963-1967) - They collaborated on one of the episodes. **''Kraft Suspense Theatre'' (1963-1965) - They collaborated on two episodes of the series. **''Presumed Innocent'' (1990) - Produced by **''Sabrina'' (1995) *James Newton Howard **''The Interpreter'' (2005) **''Michael Clayton'' (2007) – Produced by James Ponsoldt *Danny Elfman **''The End of the Tour'' (2015) **''The Circle'' (2017) Ted Post *Leonard Rosenman **''Law of the Plainsman'' (1959-1960) - They collaborated on one of the episodes of the series. **''Combat!'' (1962-1967) - They collaborated on several episodes of the series. **''Beneath the Planet of the Apes'' (1970) **''The Bravos'' (1972) Michael Powell and Emeric Pressburger *Brian Easdale **''Black Narcissus'' (1947) **''The Red Shoes'' (1948) **''Hour of Glory'' (1949) **''Gone to Earth'' (1950) **''The Fighting Pimpernel'' (1950) **''The Wild Heart'' (1952) **''Pursuit of the Graf Spee'' (1956) **''Peeping Tom'' (1960) **''The Queen's Guards'' (1961) *Miklós Rózsa **''The Spy in Black'' (1939) **''The Thief of Bagdad'' (1940) Otto Preminger *Alfred Newman **''A Royal Scandal'' (1945) **''Centennial Summer'' (1946) **''Whirlpool'' (1949) - Newman composed the trailer theme. *David Raksin **''Laura'' (1944) **''Fallen Angel'' (1945) **''Forever Amber'' (1947) **''Daisy Kenyon'' (1947) **''Whirlpool'' (1949) *Dimitri Tiomkin **''Angel Face'' (1953) **''The Court-Martial of Billy Mitchell'' (1955) *Cyril J. Mockridge **''In the Meantime, Darling'' (1944) **''Where the Sidewalk Ends'' (1950) **''River of No Return'' (1954) Michael Pressman *Craig Safan **''The Great Dynamite Chase'' (1976) **''The Bad News Bears in Breaking Training'' (1977) **''The Imposter'' (1984) **''Shootdown'' (1988) **''The Revenge of Al Capone'' (1989) **''Miracle Child'' (1993) **''A Season for Miracles'' (1999) *Lalo Schifrin **''Boulevard Nights'' (1979) **''Doctor Detroit'' (1983) Alex Proyas *Marco Beltrami **''I, Robot'' (2004) **''Knowing'' (2009) **''Gods of Egypt'' (2016) Albert Pyun *Anthony Riparetti **''Alien from L.A.'' (1988) **''Cyborg'' (1989) - Directors Cut **''Deceit'' (1989) **''Kickboxer 2: The Road Back'' (1991) **''Bloodmatch'' (1991) **''Dollman'' (1991) **''Brainsmasher... A Love Story'' (1993) **''Knights'' (1993) **''Arcade'' (1993) - Alternate score **''Kickboxer 4: The Aggressor'' (1994) **''Spitfire'' (1995) **''Heatspeeker'' (1995) **''Nemesis 2: Nebula'' (1995) **''Nemesis 3: Time Lapse'' (1996) **''Omega Doom'' (1996) **''Nemesis 4: Death Angel'' (1996) **''Blast'' (1997) **''Mean Guns'' (1997) **''Crazy Six'' (1997) **''Postmortem'' (1998) **''Sorcerers'' (1998) **''Urban Menace'' (1999) **''Corrupt'' (1999) **''The Wrecking Crew'' (2000) **''Invasion'' (2005) **''Cool Air'' (2006) **''Left for Dead'' (2007) **''Road to Hell'' (2008) **''Bulletface'' (2010) **''Tales of an Ancient Empire'' (2010) **''The Interrogation of Cheryl Cooper'' (2014) **''Interstellar Civil War: Shadows of the Empire'' (2017) **''Cyborg Nemesis: The Dark Rift'' (2018) **''Bad Ass Angels'' (2018) **''Algiers'' (2018) R Bob Rafelson *Michael Small **''The Postman Always Rings Twice'' (1981) **''Black Widow'' (1987) **''Mountains of the Moon'' (1990) **''Poodle Springs'' (1998) Sam Raimi *Danny Elfman **''Darkman'' (1990) **''Army of Darkness'' (1992) Elfman wrote the theme song. **''A Simple Plan'' (1998) **''Spider-Man'' (2002) **''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) **''Oz: The Great and Powerful'' (2013) *Joseph LoDuca **''The Evil Dead'' (1981) **''Evil Dead II'' (1987) **''Army of Darkness'' (1992) **''The Messengers'' (2007) - Produced by **''Ash vs. Evil Dead'' (2015) Episode "El jefe" *Christopher Young **''The Gift'' (2000) **''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) - Young composed additional music for the film. **''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) **''Drag Me to Hell'' (2009) Harold Ramis *George Fenton **''Groundhog Day'' (1993) **''Multiplicity'' (1996) Lynne Ramsay *Jonny Greenwood **''We Need to Talk About Kevin'' (2011) **''You Were Never Really Here'' (2017) Mani Ratnam *A. R. Rahman **''Roja'' (1992) **''Thiruda Thiruda'' (1993) **''Bombay'' (1995) **''Iruvar'' (1997) **''Dil Se..'' (1998) **''Alaipayuthey'' (2000) **''Kannathil Muthamittal'' (2002) **''Aayutha Ezhuthu'' (2004) **''Yuva'' (2004) **''Guru'' (2007) **''Raavan'' (2010) **''Raavanan'' (2010) **''Kadal'' (2013) **''O Kadhal Kanmani'' (2015) **''Kaatru Veliyidai'' (2017) Brett Ratner *Danny Elfman **''The Family Man'' (2000) **''Red Dragon'' (2002) *Lalo Schifrin **''Money Talks'' (1997) **''Rush Hour'' (2001) **''Rush Hour 2'' (2001) **''After the Sunset'' (2004) **''Rush Hour 3'' (2007) *Christophe Beck **''Tower Heist'' (2011) **''Movie 43'' (2013) Segment: "Happy Birthday" **''30 for 30: Soccer Stories'' (2014) - They contributed an episode of the series. Fred Olen Ray *Chuck Cirino **''Alienator'' (1987) **''Mob Boss'' (1990) **''Inner Sanctum'' (1991) **''Evil Toons'' (1992) **''Dinosaur Island'' (1994) Jim Wynorski served as co-director. **''Possessed by the Night'' (1994) Robert Redford *Mark Isham **''A River Runs Through It'' (1992) **''Quiz Show'' (1994) **''Lions for Lambs'' (2007) **''The Conspirator'' (2010) Peyton Reed *Christophe Beck **''Bring It On'' (2000) **''Ant-Man'' (2015) **''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (2018) Dee Rees *Tamar-kali **''Mudbound'' (2017) **''The Last Thing He Wanted'' (2020) Jerry Rees *David Newman **''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1987) **''The Marrying Man'' (1991) **''Michael & Mickey'' (1991) Matt Reeves *Michael Giacchino **''Cloverfield'' (2008) **''Let Me In'' (2010) **''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' (2014) **''War for the Planet of the Apes'' (2017) Nicolas Winding Refn *Cliff Martinez **''Drive'' (2011) **''Only God Forgives'' (2013) **''The Neon Demon'' (2016) **''Too Old To Die Young'' (2018) *Peter Peter **''Pusher'' (1996) **''Bleeder'' (1999) **''Pusher II'' (2004) **''Pusher 3'' (2005) **''Valhalla Rising'' (2009) Godfrey Reggio *Philip Glass **''Koyaanisqatsi'' (1982) **''Powaqqatsi'' (1988) **''Anima Mundi'' (1992) **''Naqoyqatsi'' (2002) **''Visitors'' (2013) Carl Reiner *Jack Elliott **''The Comic'' (1969) **''Where's Poppa?'' (1970) **''The New Dick Van Dyke Show'' (1971 to 1974) **''Oh God!'' (1977) **''The Jerk'' (1979) **''Sibling Rivalry'' (1990) *Patrick Williams **''The One and Only'' (1978) **''All of Me'' (1984) **''That Old Feeling'' (1997) Rob Reiner *Marc Shaiman **''When Harry Met Sally...'' (1989) **''Misery'' (1990) **''A Few Good Men'' (1992) **''North'' (1994) **''The American President'' (1995) **''Ghosts of Mississippi'' (1996) **''The Story of Us'' (1999) **''Alex & Emma'' (2003) **''Rumor Has It'' (2005) **''The Bucket List'' (2007) **''Flipped'' (2010) **''The Magic of Belle Isle'' (2012) **''And So It Goes'' (2014) **''LBJ'' (2016) Wolfgang Reitherman *George Bruns **''Goliath II'' (1960) **''101 Dalmatians'' (1961) **''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) **''The Jungle Book'' (1967) **''The Aristocats'' (1970) **''Robin Hood'' (1973) * Sherman Brothers **''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) **''The Jungle Book'' (1967) **''The Aristocats'' (1970) **''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) Ivan Reitman *Elmer Bernstein **''Animal House'' (1978) - Produced by **''Meatballs'' (1979) **''Stripes'' (1981) **''Heavy Metal'' (1981) - Produced by **''Ghostbusters'' (1984) **''Legal Eagles'' (1986) *Randy Edelman **''Twins'' (1988) **''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) **''Kindergarten Cop'' (1990) **''Six Days, Seven Nights'' (1998) * Don Riley **''Foxy Lady'' (1971) **''Cannibal Girls'' (1973) *John Debney **''No Strings Attached'' (2011) **''Draft Day'' (2014) *James Newton Howard **''Dave'' (1993) **''Junior'' (1994) **''Space Jam'' (1996) - Produced by **''Father's Day'' (1997) Jason Reitman *Rolfe Kent **''Thank You for Smoking'' (2005) **''Up in the Air'' (2009) **''Young Adult'' (2011) **''Labor Day'' (2013) *Rob Simonsen **''Tully'' (2018) **''The Front Runner'' (2018) Jean Renoir *Joseph Kosma **''The Crime of Monsieur Lange'' (1936) **''Partie de campagne'' (1936) **''La Grande Illusion'' (1937) **''La Marseillaise'' (1938) **''La Bête Humaine'' (1938) **''The Rules of the Game'' (1939) . **''Elena and Her Men'' (1956) **''Experiment in Evil'' (1959) **''Picnic on the Grass'' (1959) **''The Elusive Corporal'' (1962) **''Il fiore e la violenza'' (1962) - Segment "La Scampagnata **''The Little Theatre of Jean Renoir'' (1970) David Lowell Rich *Maurice Jarre **''Enola Gay: The Men, the Mission, the Atomic Bomb'' (1980) **''Chu Chu and the Philly Flash'' (1981) with Pete Rugolo. **''The Sky's No Limit'' (1984) *Lalo Schifrin **''See How They Run'' (1964) **''Eye of the Cat'' (1969) **''The Mask of Sheba'' (1970) **''The Concorde... Airport '79'' (1979) Tony Richardson *John Addison **''Look Back in Anger'' (1959) - Music Supervisor **''The Entertainer'' (1960) **''A Taste of Honey'' (1961) **''The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner'' (1962) **''Tom Jones'' (1963) **''The Loved One'' (1965) **''The Charge of the Light Brigade'' (1968) **''Dead Cert'' (1974) **''Joseph Andrews'' (1977) **''A Death in Canaan'' (1978) - Music Supervisor **''Beryl Markham: A Shadow on the Sun'' (1988) **''The Phantom of the Opera'' (miniseries) (1990) William Richert *Maurice Jarre **''Winter Kills'' (1979) **''The American Success Company'' (1980) Guy Ritchie *John Murphy **''Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels'' (1998) **''Snatch'' (2000) *Daniel Pemberton **''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (2015) **''King Arthur: Legend of the Sword'' (2017) *Hans Zimmer **''Sherlock Holmes'' (2009) **''Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows'' (2011) Michael Ritchie *Michel Colombier **''The Golden Child'' (1986) **''The Couch Trip'' (1988) *James Newton Howard **''Wildcats'' (1986) **''Diggstown'' (1992) *Jerry Fielding **''The Bad News Bears'' (1976) **''Semi-Tough'' (1977) Martin Ritt *Henry Mancini **''The Molly Maguires'' (1970) **''Back Roads'' (1981) *Alex North **''The Long, Hot Summer'' (1958) **''The Sound and the Fury'' (1959) **''The Outrage'' (1964) **''Sounder'' (1972) Rejected Score *Leonard Rosenman **''Edge of the City'' (1957) **''Cross Creek'' (1983) *John Williams **''Pete 'n' Tillie'' (1972) **''Conrack'' (1974) **''Stanley & Iris'' (1990) *Elmer Bernstein **''Hud'' (1963) **''Casey's Shadow'' (1978) Rejected Score Jay Roach *George S. Clinton **''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' (1997) **''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' (1999) **''Austin Powers in Goldmember'' (2002) *Randy Newman **''Meet the Parents'' (2000) **''Meet the Fockers'' (2004) *Theodore Shapiro **''Dinner for Schmucks'' (2010) **''Game Change'' (2012) **''The Campaign'' (2012) **''Trumbo'' (2015) **''Bombshell'' (2019) Brian Robbins *John Debney **''Dreamer'' (2005) - Produced by **''Meet Dave'' (2008) **''A Thousand Words'' (2012) **''Supah Ninjas'' (2011-2013) - Theme Music Only. Matthew Robbins *Craig Safan **''Corvette Summer'' (1978) **''The Legend of Billie Jean'' (1985) **''Amazing Stories'' (1985) Episode "The Main Attraction" Phil Alden Robinson *James Horner **''Field of Dreams'' (1989) **''Sneakers'' (1992) **''Freedom Song'' (2000) Mark Robson *John Williams **''Valley of the Dolls'' (1967) **''Daddy's Gone A-Hunting'' (1969) **''Earthquake'' (1974) *Leigh Harline **''Isle of the Dead'' (1945) **''I Want You'' (1951) *Jerry Goldsmith **''The Prize'' (1963) **''Von Ryan's Express'' (1965) *Franz Waxman **''Peyton Place'' (1957) **''Lost Command'' (1966) *Dimitri Tiomkin **''Home of the Brave'' (1949) **''Champion'' (1949) **''Return to Paradise'' (1953) *Hugo Friedhofer **''Edge of Doom'' (1950) **''The Harder They Fall'' (1956) *Roy Webb **''The Ghost Ship'' (1943) **''The Seventh Victim'' (1943) **''Bedlam'' (1946) **''Roughshod'' (1949) *Malcolm Arnold **''A Prize of Gold'' (1955) **''The Inn of the Sixth Happiness'' (1958) **''Nine Hours to Rama'' (1963) Chris Rock *Marcus Miller **''Head of State'' (2003) **''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2005-2009) **''I Think I Love My Wife'' (2007) **''Good Hair'' (2009) Robert Rodriguez *John Debney **''Spy Kids'' (2001) **''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) **''Sin City'' (2005) **''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D'' (2005) **''Predators'' (2010) *Los Lobos **''Desperado'' (1995) **''Spy Kids'' (2001) *Graeme Revell **''From Dusk till Dawn'' (1996) **''Sin City'' (2005) **''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D'' (2005) **''Planet Terror'' (2007) * Himself **''Bedhead'' (1991) **''Spy Kids'' (2001) **''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) **''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'' (2003) **''Once Upon a Time in Mexico'' (2003) **''Sin City'' (2005) **''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D'' (2005) **''Planet Terror'' (2007) **''Shorts'' (2009) **''Machete'' (2010) - as part of Chingon **''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (2011) **''Machete Kills'' (2013) **''Sin City: A Dame to Kill For'' (2014) *Carl Thiel **''Planet Terror'' (2007) **''Shorts'' (2009) **''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (2011) **''Machete Kills'' (2013) **''From Dusk till Dawn: The Series'' (2014—2016) **''Sin City: A Dame to Kill For'' (2014) Nicholas Roeg *Stanley Myers **''Eureka'' (1983) **''Insignificance'' (1985) **''Castaway'' (1986) **''Track 29'' (1988) **''The Witches'' (1990) **''Cold Heaven'' (1991) **''Heart of Darkness'' (1993) Mark Rosman *Christophe Beck **''A Cinderella Story'' (2004) **''The Perfect Man'' (2005) Stuart Rosenberg *Marvin Hamlisch **''The April Fools'' (1969) **''Move'' (1970) *Lalo Schifrin **''Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre'' (1963-1966) - They collaborated on one of the episodes. **''Cool Hand Luke'' (1967) **''WUSA'' (1970) **''Voyage of the Damned'' (1976) **''The Amityville Horror'' (1979) **''Love and Bullets'' (1979) **''Brubaker'' (1980) *Benny Carter **''Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre'' (1963-1966) - They collaborated on four episodes. **''Fame Is the Name of the Game'' (1966) Rick Rosenthal *Danny Lux **''Strong Medicine'' (2000) They contributed an episode to the series. **''Halloween: Resurrection'' (2002) **''Hack'' (2002-2004) *Craig Safan **''Darkroom'' (1981-1982) **''Life Goes On'' (1989-1993) *W.G. Snuffy Walden **''Early Edition'' (1996-2000) **''Providence'' (1999-2002) Herbert Ross *Billy Goldenberg **''Play It Again, Sam'' (1972) **''The Last of Sheila'' (1973) *David Newman **''Undercover Blues'' (1993) **''Boys on the Side'' (1995) *Marvin Hamlisch **''Funny Lady'' (1975) - Additional Music Adaptor **''Pennies From Heaven'' (1981) **''I Ought to Be in Pictures'' (1982) Roberto Rossellini *Renzo Rossellini **''A Pilot Returns'' (1942) **''The Man with a Cross'' (1943) **''Rome, Open City'' (1945) **''Desire'' (1946) **''Paisan'' (1946) **''Germany, Year Zero'' (1948) **''L'amore'' (1948) **''Stromboli'' (1950) **''The Flowers of St. Francis'' (1950) **''The Machine That Kills Bad People'' (1952) **''Europe '51'' (1952) **''Rivalry'' (1953) **''Where Is Freedom?'' (1954) **''Fear'' (1954) **''General Della Rovere'' (1959) **''Escape by Night'' (1960) **''Garibaldi'' (1961) **''Vanina Vanini'' (1961) Eli Roth *Nathan Barr **''Cabin Fever'' (2002) **''2001 Maniacs'' (2005) **''Hostel'' (2005) **''Thanksgiving'' (2007) **''Hostel: Part II'' (2007) **''The Last Exorcism'' (2010) **''Hemlock Grove'' (2013) **''The House with a Clock in its Walls'' (2018) Joe Roth *James Newton Howard **''Coupe de Ville'' (1990) **''America's Sweethearts'' (2001) **''Freedomland'' (2006) **''The Great Debaters'' (2007) - Produced by **''Snow White & the Huntsman'' (2012) - Produced by **''Maleficent'' (2014) - Produced by **''The Huntsman: Winter's War'' (2016) - Produced by Joseph Ruben *Mark Mancina **''Money Train'' (1995) **''Return to Paradise'' (1998) **''Penthouse North'' (2013) Alan Rudolph *Mark Isham **''Trouble in Mind'' (1985) **''Made in Heaven'' (1987) **''The Moderns'' (1988) **''Love at Large'' (1990) **''Mortal Thoughts'' (1991) **''Mrs. Parker and the Vicious Circle'' (1994) **''Afterglow'' (1996) **''Breakfast of Champions'' (1999) **''Trixie'' (2000) Raúl Ruiz *Jorge Arriagada **''Dog's Dialogue'' (1977) **''Les divisions de la nature'' (1978) **''The Suspended Vocation'' (1978) **''The Hypothesis of the Stolen Painting'' (1979) **''Zig-Zag - le jeu de l'oie'' (1980) **''The Territory'' (1981) **''On Top of the Whale'' (1982) **''City of Pirates'' (1983) **''Three Crowns of the Sailor'' (1983) **''Bérénice'' (1983) **''Vanishing Point'' (1984) **''Manoel's Destinies'' (1985) **''Treasure Island'' (1985) **''The Insomniac on the Bridge'' (1985) **''Richard III'' (1986) **''Dans un miroir'' (1986) **''Life Is a Dream'' (1986) **''The Blind Owl'' (1987) **''Le professeur Taranne'' (1987) **''Brise-glace'' (1987) **''Dark at Noon'' (1993) **''Las soledades'' (1992) **''Wind Water'' (1995) **''Three Lives and Only One Death'' (1996) **''Le film à venir'' (1997) **''Genealogies of a Crime'' (1997) **''Shattered Image'' (1998) **''Time Regained'' (1999) **''Comedy of Innocence'' (2000) **''Love Torn in a Dream'' (2000) **''Savage Souls'' (2001) **''Cofralandes, Chilean Rhapsody'' (2002) **''A Place Among the Living'' (2003) **''That Day'' (2003) **''Days in the Country'' (2004) **''Edipo'' (2004) **''The Lost Domain'' (2005) **''Klimt'' (2006) **''La Recta Provincia'' (2007) **''Nucingen House'' (2008) **''Litoral'' (2008) **''The Yellow Passport'' (2009) **''Mysteries of Lisbon'' (2010) **''Ballet aquatique'' (2011) **''Night Across the Street'' (2012) **''Lines of Wellington'' (2012) - conceived by Ruiz, completed by Valeria Sarmiento Richard Rush *Dominic Frontiere **''Freebie and the Bean'' (1974) **''The Stunt Man'' (1980) **''Color of Night'' (1994) Jay Russell *William Ross **''My Dog Skip'' (2000) **''Tuck Everlasting'' (2002) **''Ladder 49'' (2004) **''One Christmas Eve'' (2014) Russo brothers *Henry Jackman **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) **''21 Bridges'' (2019) - Produced by **''Dhaka'' (2020) - Produced by **''Cherry'' (2020) *Alan Silvestri **''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018) **''Avengers: Endgame'' (2019) Mark Rydell *Dave Grusin **''On Golden Pond'' (1981) **''For the Boys'' (1991) **''Even Money'' (2006) *John Williams **''The Reivers'' (1969) **''The Cowboys'' (1972) **''Cinderella Liberty'' (1973) **''The River'' (1984) *Lalo Schifrin **''The Fox'' (1967) **''The Reivers'' (1969) Rejected Score *James Newton Howard **''The Man in the Moon'' (1991) – Produced by **''Intersection'' (1994) *John Frizzell **''Crime of the Century'' (1996) **''James Dean'' (2001) S Boris Sagal *Billy Goldenberg **''The Harness'' (1971) **''McCloud'' (1970-1977) - They contributed an episode. **''The Diary of Anne Frank'' (1980) **''Dial 'M' for Murder'' (1981) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Playhouse 90'' (1956-1960) - They collaborated on one of the episodes of the series. **''Cain's Hundred'' (1961-1962) - They collaborated on a two-part episode of the series. **''Dr. Kildare'' (1961-1966) - They collaborated the pilot and second episode of the first season. **''General Electric Theater'' (1953-1962) - They collaborated on one of the episodes of the series. **''The Crimebusters'' (1962) **''Indict and Convict'' (1974) **''Masada'' (1981) - They contributed the first half, that Goldsmith composed, Morton Stevens composed the second half. *Henry Mancini **''Peter Gunn'' (1958-1961) - They collaborated on some of the episodes of the series. **''Mr. Lucky'' (1959-1960) - They collaborated on six episodes of the series. **''The Moneychangers'' (1976) **''Angela'' (1978) *Fred Karlin **''The Dream Makers'' (1975) **''The Awakening Land'' (1978) **''Ike: The War Years'' (1979) *Walter Scharf **''The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters'' (1963-1964) - They collaborated on three episodes of the series. **''Guns of Diablo'' (1965) Luciano Salce *Ennio Morricone **''The Fascist'' (1961)The New York Times **''La voglia matta'' (1962) **''La cuccagna'' (1962) **''El Greco'' (1964) **''Slalom'' (1965) **''Come imparai ad amare le donne'' (1967) **''Dove vai in vacanza?'' (1978) Carlos Saldanha *John Powell **''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) **''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) **''Rio'' (2011) **''Rio 2'' (2014) **''Ferdinand'' (2017) Sidney Salkow *Emil Newman **''The Iron Sheriff'' (1957) **''Chicago Confidential'' (1957) **''The Great Sioux Massacre'' (1965) David F. Sandberg *Benjamin Wallfisch **''Lights Out'' (2016) **''Annabelle: Creation'' (2017) **''Shazam!'' (2019) Chris Sanders *John Powell **''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) **''Call of the Wild'' (2020) *Alan Silvestri **''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) **''The Croods'' (2013) Joseph Sargent *Charles Bernstein **''White Lightning'' (1973) **''Coast to Coast'' (1980) **''The Love She Sought'' (1990) **''Caroline?'' (1990) **''Ivory Hunters'' (1990) **''Somebody's Daughter'' (1992) **''Miss Evers' Boys'' (1997) **''The Long Island Incident'' (1998) **''Out of the Ashes'' (2003) **''Sybil'' (2007) **''Sweet Nothing in My Ear'' (2008) *Jerry Goldsmith **''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (1964-1968) - They collaborated on one episode of the series. **''The Man'' (1972) **''MacArthur'' (1977) *Nelson Riddle **''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (1964-1968) - They collaborated on a two-part episode of the series. **''The Spy in the Green Hat'' (1967) *David Shire **''The Taking of Pelham One Two Three'' (1974) **''Skylark'' (1993) **''Streets of Laredo'' (1995) **''My Antonia'' (1995) *Gerald Fried **''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (1964-1968) - They collaborated on few episodes. **''One Spy Too Many'' (1966) *Miles Goodman **''Space'' (miniseries) (1985) **''Passion Flower'' (1986) *Robert Drasnin **''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (1964-1968) - They collaborated on one episode of the series. **''Wheeler and Murdoch'' (1972) *Billy Goldenberg **''The Marcus-Nelson Murders'' (1973) **''Memorial Day'' (1983) **''Love Is Never Silent'' (1985) **''There Must Be a Pony'' (1986) **''Miss Rose White'' (1992) *Morton Stevens **''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (1964-1968) - They collaborated on two episodes. **''Man on a String'' (1972) Jeremy Saulnier *Brooke Blair and Will Blair **''Murder Party'' (2007) **''Blue Ruin'' (2013) **''Green Room'' (2015) **''Hold the Dark'' (2018) Claude Sautet *Philippe Sarde **''The Things of Life'' (1970) **''Max and the Junkmen'' (1971) **''César and Rosalie'' (1972) **''Vincent, François, Paul and the Others'' (1974) **''Mado'' (1976) **''A Simple Story'' (1978) **''A Bad Son'' (1980) **''Garçon!'' (1983) **''The Long Island Incident'' (1998) **''A Few Days with Me'' (1988) **''Nelly and Mr. Arnaud'' (1995) Victor Saville *Herbert Stothart **''The Green Years'' (1946) **''If Winter Comes'' (1947) **''Desire Me'' (1947) John Sayles *Mason Daring **''Return of the Secaucus Seven'' (1979) **''Lianna'' (1983) **''The Brother from Another Planet'' (1984) **''Matewan'' (1987) **''Eight Men Out'' (1988) **''City of Hope'' (1991) **''Passion Fish'' (1992) **''The Secret of Roan Inish'' (1994) **''Lone Star'' (1996) **''Men With Guns'' (1997) **''Limbo'' (1999) **''Sunshine State'' (2002) **''Silver City'' (2004) **''Honeydripper'' (2007) **''Amigo'' (2010) **''Go for Sisters'' (2013) Franklin J. Schaffner *Michael J. Lewis **''Sphinx'' (1981) **''Yes, Giorgio'' (1982) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Playhouse 90'' (1956-1960) - They collaborated on several episodes. **''The Stripper'' (1963) **''Planet of the Apes'' (1968) **''Patton'' (1970) **''Papillon'' (1973) **''Islands in the Stream'' (1977) **''The Boys from Brazil'' (1978) **''Lionheart'' (1987) *John Williams **''Playhouse 90'' (1956-1960) - They collaborated on one episode. **''Yes, Giorgio'' (1982) - Theme Song Only. Fred Schepisi *Jerry Goldsmith **''The Russia House'' (1990) **''Mr. Baseball'' (1992) **''Six Degrees of Separation'' (1993) **''I.Q.'' (1994) **''Fierce Creatures'' (1997) *Bruce Smeaton **''The Devil's Playground'' (1976) **''The Chant of Jimmie Blacksmith'' (1978) **''Barbarosa'' (1982) **''Iceman'' (1984) **''Plenty'' (1985) **''Roxanne'' (1987) **''A Cry in the Dark'' (1988) *Paul Grabowsky **''Six Degrees of Separation'' (1993) - Grabowsky wrote the additional cue for the film. **''Last Orders'' (2001) **''It Runs in the Family'' (2003) **''Empire Falls'' (miniseries) (2003) **''The Eye of the Storm'' (2011) **''Words and Pictures'' (2013) Paul Schrader *Angelo Badalamenti **''The Comfort of Strangers'' (1990) **''Witch Hunt'' (1994) **''Forever Mine'' (1999) **''Auto Focus'' (2002) **''Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist'' (2005) *Giorgio Moroder **''American Gigolo'' (1980) **''Cat People'' (1982) Barbet Schroeder *Howard Shore **''Single White Female'' (1992) **''Before and After'' (1996) John Schultz *Richard Gibbs **''Like Mike'' (2002) **''When Zachary Beaver Came to Town'' (2003) **''The Honeymooners'' (2005) **''Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer'' (2011) **''Adventures in Babysitting'' (2016) David Schmoeller *Pino Donaggio ** Tourist Trap (1979) ** Crawlspace (1986) ** Catacombs (1988) Joel Schumacher *David Buckley **''Blood Creek'' (2009) **''Trespass'' (2011) *Elliot Goldenthal **''Batman Forever'' (1995) **''A Time to Kill'' (1996) **''Batman and Robin'' (1997) *Harry Gregson-Williams **''Phone Booth'' (2002) **''Veronica Guerin'' (2003) **''The Number 23'' (2007) **''Twelve'' (2010) *James Newton Howard **''Flatliners'' (1990) **''Dying Young'' (1991) **''2000 Malibu Road'' (1992) - Theme music only **''Falling Down'' (1993) Robert Schwentke *Christophe Beck **''Red'' (2010) **''R.I.P.D.'' (2013) *Joseph Trapanese **''The Divergent Series: Insurgent'' (2015) **''The Divergent Series: Allegiant'' (2016) Martin Scorsese *Elmer Bernstein **''The Grifters'' (1990) - Produced by **''Cape Fear'' (1991) **''The Age of Innocence'' (1993) **''Mad Dog and Glory'' (1993) - Produced by **''A Personal Journey with Martin Scorsese Through American Movies'' (1995) **''Bringing out the Dead'' (1999) **''Gangs of New York'' (2002) Rejected Score *Howard Shore **''After Hours'' (1985) **''Made in Milan'' (1990) **''Gangs of New York'' (2002) **''The Aviator'' (2004) **''The Departed'' (2006) **''Hugo'' (2011) Ridley Scott *Jerry Goldsmith **''Alien'' (1979) **''Legend'' (1985) Goldsmith composed the European version. Tangerine Dream composed the US version. *Vangelis **''Blade Runner'' (1982) **''1492: Conquest of Paradise'' (1992) *Hans Zimmer **''Black Rain'' (1989) **''Thelma and Louise'' (1991) **''White Squall'' (1996) - (additional music) **''Gladiator'' (2000) **''Hannibal'' (2001) **''Black Hawk Down'' (2001) **''Matchstick Men'' (2003) *Harry Gregson-Williams **''Kingdom of Heaven'' (2005) **''Prometheus'' (2012) "Life" theme **''The East'' (2013) - Produced by **''Exodus: Gods and Kings'' (2014) - (additional music) **''The Martian'' (2015) *Marc Streitenfeld **''A Good Year'' (2006) **''American Gangster'' (2007) **''Body of Lies'' (2008) **''Robin Hood'' (2010) **''Prometheus'' (2012). Harry Gregson-Williams composed the "Life" theme *Daniel Pemberton **''The Counselor'' (2013) **''Mark Felt: The Man Who Brought Down the White House'' (2017) **''All the Money in the World'' (2017) Tony Scott *Harold Faltermeyer **''Top Gun'' (1986) **''Beverly Hills Cop II'' (1987) *Harry Gregson-Williams **''Revenge'' (1990) - (additional music) (director's cut) **''Enemy of the State'' (1998) **''The Hunger'' (1999) Episode "Sanctuary" **''Spy Game'' (2001) **''The Hire: Beat the Devil'' (2002) **''Man on Fire'' (2004) **''Domino'' (2005) **''Déjà Vu'' (2006) **''The Taking of Pelham 123'' (2009) **''Unstoppable'' (2010) *Hans Zimmer **''Days of Thunder'' (1990) **''True Romance'' (1993) **''Crimson Tide'' (1995) **''The Fan'' (1996) George Seaton *Victor Young **''Anything Can Happen'' (1952) **''Little Boy Lost'' (1953) **''The Country Girl'' (1954) **''The Proud and Profane'' (1956) *Alfred Newman **''Apartment for Peggy'' (1948) - (additional music) **''Chicken Every Sunday'' (1949) **''The Big Lift'' (1950) **''For Heaven's Sake'' (1950) **''The Pleasure of His Company'' (1961) **''The Counterfeit Traitor'' (1962) **''Airport'' (1970) Peter Segal *Teddy Castellucci **''Anger Management'' (2003) **''50 First Dates'' (2004) **''The Longest Yard'' (2005) *Trevor Rabin **''Get Smart'' (2008) **''Grudge Match'' (2013) *David Newman **''Tommy Boy'' (1995) **''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps'' (2000) Susan Seidelman *Thomas Newman **''Desperately Seeking Susan'' (1985) **''Cookie'' (1989) Tom Shadyac *John Debney **''Liar Liar'' (1997) **''Dragonfly'' (2002) **''Bruce Almighty'' (2003) **''Evan Almighty'' (2007) **''Brian Banks'' (2019) S. Shankar *A. R. Rahman **''Gentleman'' (1993) **''Kadhalan'' (1994) **''Indian'' (1996) **''Jeans'' (1998) **''Mudhalvan'' (1999) **''Nayak: The Real Hero'' (2001) **''Boys'' (2003) **''Sivaji'' (2007) **''Enthiran'' (2010) **''I'' (2015) Adam Shankman *John Debney **''The Pacifier'' (2005) **''Cheaper by the Dozen 2'' (2005) *Mervyn Warren **''The Wedding Planner'' (2001) **''A Walk to Remember'' (2002) Ron Shelton *Bennie Wallace **''Blaze'' (1989) **''White Men Can't Jump'' (1992) *Alex Wurman **''Play It to the Bone'' (1999) **''Hollywood Homicide'' (2003) **''Just Getting Started'' (2017) Jim Sheridan *Elmer Bernstein **''My Left Foot'' (1989) **''The Field'' (1990) *Gavin Friday and Maurice Seezer **''The Boxer'' (1997) **''In America'' (2002) **''Get Rich or Die Tryin''' (2005) with Quincy Jones Gary Sherman *Joe Renzetti **''Dead & Buried'' (1981) **''Mysterious Two'' (1982) **''Wanted: Dead or Alive'' (1987) **''Sable'' (1987) **''Poltergeist III'' (1988) **''Lisa'' (1990) **''Murderous Vision'' (1991) **''Missing Persons'' (1993) **''39: A Film by Carroll McKane'' (2006) Vincent Sherman *Max Steiner **''The Unfaithful'' (1947) **''Adventures of Don Juan'' (1948) **''The Damned Don't Cry'' (1950) **''Backfire'' (1950) - (additional music) **''Ice Palace'' (1960) *Adolph Deutsch **''Saturday's Children'' (1940) **''Underground'' (1941) **''All Through the Night'' (1942) **''Across the Pacific'' (1942) *George Dunning **''Harriet Craig'' (1950) **''The Long, Hot Summer'' (1965-1966) - They contributed one episode of the series. Makoto Shinkai *Radwimps **''Your Name.'' (2016) **''Weathering with You'' (2019) *Tenmon **''Their Standing Points'' (1999) **''Voices of a Distant Star'' (2002) **''The Place Promised in Our Early Days'' (2004) **''5 Centimeters Per Second'' (2007) **''Ani*Kuri15'' (2007) (They contributed on "Neko no shukai") **''Children Who Chase Lost Voices'' (2011) Trey Edward Shults *Brian McOmber **''Krisha'' (2014) - Short film **''Krisha'' (2015) **''It Comes at Night'' (2017) M. Night Shyamalan *James Newton Howard **''The Sixth Sense'' (1999) **''Unbreakable'' (2000) **''Signs'' (2002) **''The Village'' (2004) **''Lady in the Water'' (2006) **''The Happening'' (2008) **''The Last Airbender'' (2010) **''After Earth'' (2013) Charles Shyer *Alan Silvestri **''Father of the Bride'' (1991) **''Father of the Bride Part II'' (1995) **''The Parent Trap'' (1998) - Produced by *Bill Conti **''Private Benjamin'' (1980) - Produced by **''Baby Boom'' (1987) Vittorio De Sica *Alessandro Cicognini **''Shoeshine'' (1946) **''Bicycle Thieves'' (1948) **''Miracle in Milan'' (1951) **''Umberto D.'' (1952) **''Indiscretion of an American Wife'' (1953) **''The Gold of Naples'' (1954) **''The Roof'' (1956) *Armando Trovajoli **''Two Women'' (1960) **''Boccaccio '70'' (1962) (segment "La riffa") **''Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow'' (1963) **''Marriage Italian Style'' (1964) George Sidney *George Duning **''The Eddy Duchin Story'' (1956) **''Pal Joey'' (1957) **''Jeanne Eagels'' (1957) *Johnny Green **''Pilot #5'' (1943) - Green is uncredited as composer. **''Bathing Beauty'' (1944) **''Pepe'' (1960) **''Bye Bye Birdie'' (1963) **''Who Has Seen the Wind?'' (1965) *Miklós Rózsa **''The Red Danube'' (1949) **''Young Bess'' (1953) *Herbert Stothart **''Thousands Cheer'' (1943) **''The Three Musketeers'' (1948) *George Stoll **''Holiday in Mexico'' (1946) - Stoll is credited as musical director. **''A Ticklish Affair'' (1963) **''Viva Las Vegas'' (1964) *Lennie Hayton **''Pilot #5'' (1943) **''Ziegfeld Follies'' (1945) - Hayton is credited as musical director. Don Siegel *Herschel Burke Gilbert **''No Time for Flowers'' (1952) **''Riot in Cell Block 11'' (1954) *Cyril J. Mockridge **''Hound-Dog Man'' (1959) **''Flaming Star'' (1960) *Leonard Rosenman **''Hell Is for Heroes'' (1962) **''Stranger on the Run'' (1967) *Lalo Schifrin **''Coogan's Bluff'' (1968) **''The Beguiled'' (1971) **''Dirty Harry'' (1971) **''Charley Varrick'' (1973) **''Telefon'' (1977) *Leith Stevens **''Private Hell 36'' (1954) **''The Gun Runners'' (1958) *Franz Waxman **''Night Unto Night'' (1949) **''Crime in the Streets'' (1956) Brad Silberling *Mike Post **''Top of the Hill'' (1989) **''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1989-1993) **''L.A. Law'' (1986-1994) They contributed an episode to the series. **''The Byrds of Paradise'' (1994) They contributed an episode to the series. **''NYPD Blue'' (1993-2005) Marisa Silver *Miles Goodman **''Vital Signs'' (1990) **''He Said, She Said'' (1991) **''Indecency'' (1992) Elliot Silverstein *Charles Fox **''Betrayed By Innocence'' (1986) **''Rich Men, Single Women'' (1990) *Leonard Rosenman **''A Man Called Horse'' (1970) **''The Car'' (1977) *Frank De Vol **''Cat Ballou'' (1965) **''The Happening'' (1967) Bryan Singer *John Ottman **''Public Access'' (1993) **''The Usual Suspects'' (1995) **''Apt Pupil'' (1998) **''X2'' (2003) **''Superman Returns'' (2006) **''Valkyrie'' (2008) **''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014) **''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (2016) **''Bohemian Rhapsody'' (2018) John Singleton *David Arnold **''Shaft'' (2000) **''Baby Boy'' (2001) **''2 Fast 2 Furious'' (2003) **''Four Brothers'' (2005) *Stanley Clarke **''Boyz n the Hood'' (1991) **''Poetic Justice'' (1993) **''Higher Learning'' (1995) Douglas Sirk *Frank Skinner **''Taza, Son of Cochise'' (1954) **''Magnificent Obsession'' (1954) **''Sign of the Pagan'' (1954) **''All That Heaven Allows'' (1955) **''Never Say Goodbye'' (1956) **''Written on the Wind'' (1956) **''Battle Hymn'' (1957) **''Intertude'' (1957) **''The Tarnished Angels'' (1958) **''Imitation of Life'' (1959) Jerzy Skolimowski *Stanley Myers **''King, Queen, Knave'' (1972) **''Moonlighting'' (1982) **''Success Is the Best Revenge'' (1984) **''The Lightship'' (1985) **''Torrents of Spring'' (1989) Kevin Smith *Christopher Drake **''Tusk'' (2014) **''Holidays'' (2015) They contributed a segment to the film. **''Yoga Hoosers'' (2016) **''Moose Jaws'' (2018) *James L. Venable **''Clerks: The Animated Series'' (2000) **''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'' (2001) **''Jersey Girl'' (2004) **''Clerks II'' (2006) **''Zack and Miri Make a Porno'' (2008) **''Jay & Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie'' (2013) Jack Smight *Gil Melle **''Partners in Crime'' (1973) **''Legend in Granite'' (1973) **''Frankenstein: The True Story'' (1973) *John Williams **''Alcoa Premiere'' (1961-1963) - They collaborated on one of the episodes of the series. **''The Screaming Woman'' (1972) **''Midway'' (1976) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Studio One'' (1948-1958) - They collaborated on one episode of the series. **''The Illustrated Man'' (1969) **''The Traveling Executioner'' (1970) **''Damnation Alley'' (1977) *Billy Goldenberg **''McCloud'' (1970-1977) - They collaborated on one episode. **''Banacek'' (1972-1974) - They collaborated on a pilot. **''Double Indemnity'' (1973) *Fred Karlin **''Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry'' (1978) **''Loving Couples'' (1980) *Percy Faith **''I'd Rather Be Rich'' (1964) **''The Third Day'' (1965) Zack Snyder *Tyler Bates **''Dawn of the Dead'' (2004) **''300'' (2007) **''Watchmen'' (2009) **''Sucker Punch'' (2011) *Hans Zimmer **''Man of Steel'' (2013) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) Steven Soderbergh *David Holmes **''Out of Sight'' (1998) **''Ocean's Eleven'' (2001) **''Ocean's Twelve'' (2004) **''Ocean's Thirteen'' (2007) **''Haywire'' (2011) **''Logan Lucky'' (2017) **''Mosaic'' (2018) **''The Laundromat'' (2019) *Cliff Martinez **''Sex, Lies, and Videotape'' (1989) **''Kafka'' (1991) **''King of the Hill'' (1993) **''The Underneath'' (1995) **''Gray's Anatomy'' (1996) **''Schizopolis'' (1996) **''The Limey'' (1999) **''Traffic'' (2000) **''Solaris'' (2002) **''Contagion'' (2011) **''The Knick'' (2014–2015) *Thomas Newman **''Erin Brockovich'' (2000) **''The Good German'' (2006) **''Side Effects'' (2013) **''Unsane'' (2018) Courtney Solomon *Justin Burnett **''Dungeons & Dragons'' (2000) **''An American Haunting'' (2006) **''Getaway'' (2013) Stephen Sommers *Jerry Goldsmith **''Deep Rising'' (1998) **''The Mummy'' (1999) *Alan Silvestri **''The Mummy Returns'' (2001) **''Van Helsing'' (2004) **''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' (2009) Barry Sonnenfeld *Danny Elfman **''Men in Black'' (1997) **''Men in Black II'' (2002) **''Men in Black 3'' (2012) *James Newton Howard **''Big Trouble'' (2002) **''RV'' (2006) **''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2017–2019) – They contributed ten episodes of the series. *Marc Shaiman **''The Addams Family'' (1991) **''Addams Family Values'' (1993) Alberto Sordi *Piero Piccioni **''Smoke Over London'' (1966) **''Scusi, lei è favorevole o contrario?'' (1966) **''An Italian in America'' (1967) **''Help Me, My Love'' (1969) **''Le coppie'' (1970) - They contributed a segment. **''Polvere di stelle'' (1973) **''While There's War There's Hope'' (1974) **''Il comune senso del pudore'' (1976) **''Storia di un italiano'' (1979) **''Io e Caterina'' (1980) **''Io so che tu sai che io so'' (1982) **''In viaggio con papà'' (1982) **''Il tassinaro'' (1983) **''Tutti dentro'' (1984) **''Un tassinaro a New York'' (1987) **''Assolto per aver commesso il fatto'' (1993) **''Nestore l'ultima corsa'' (1996) **''Incontri proibiti'' (1998) Penelope Spheeris *William Ross **''The Little Rascals'' (1994) **''Black Sheep'' (1996) **''Balls to the Wall'' (2011) Steven Spielberg *Billy Goldenberg **''Night Gallery'' (1969-1973) They contribute the first few episodes. **''The Name of the Game'' (1968-1971) They contributed an episode to the series. **''Columbo'' (1971-2003) They contribute an episode in the series. **''Duel'' (1971) *Gil Melle **''The Psychiatrist'' (1970-1971) **''Savage'' (1973) *John Williams **''The Sugarland Express'' (1974) **''Jaws'' (1975) **''Close Encounters of the Third Kind'' (1977) **''1941'' (1979) **''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) **''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) **''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) **''Amazing Stories'' (1985) Episodes "Ghost Train" and "The Mission" **''Empire of the Sun'' (1987) **''Always'' (1989) **''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) **''Hook'' (1991) **''Jurassic Park'' (1993) **''Schindler's List'' (1993) **''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) **''Amistad'' (1997) **''Saving Private Ryan'' (1998) **''The Unfinished Journey'' (Documentary) (1999) **''A.I. Artificial Intelligence'' (2001) **''Minority Report'' (2002) **''Catch Me If You Can'' (2002) **''The Terminal'' (2004) **''War of the Worlds'' (2005) **''Munich'' (2005) **''Memoirs of a Geisha'' (2005) - Produced by **''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) **''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011) **''War Horse'' (2011) **''Lincoln'' (2012) **''The BFG'' (2016) **''The Post'' (2017) **''Indiana Jones 5'' (2021) Chad Stahelski *Tyler Bates & Joel J. Richard **''John Wick'' (2014) **''John Wick: Chapter 2'' (2017) **''John Wick: Chapter 3 – Parabellum'' (2019) John M. Stahl *Cyril J. Mockridge **''Holy Matrimony'' (1943) **''The Walls of Jericho'' (1948) with Alfred Newman. **''Father Was a Fullback'' (1949) *Alfred Newman **''Immortal Sergeant'' (1943) - additional music **''The Keys of the Kingdom'' (1944) **''Leave Her to Heaven'' (1945) **''The Walls of Jericho'' (1948) with Cyril J. Mockridge. Sylvester Stallone *Bill Conti **''Paradise Alley'' (1978) **''Rocky II'' (1979) **''Rocky III'' (1982) **''Rocky Balboa'' (2006) *Brian Tyler **''Rambo'' (2008) **''The Expendables'' (2010) Richard Stanley *Simon Boswell **''Hardware'' (1990) **''Dust Devil'' (1992) **''The Secret Glory'' (2001) **''The White Darkness'' (2002) **''The Otherworld'' (2013) Andrew Stanton *Thomas Newman **''Finding Nemo'' (2003) **''Wall-E'' (2008) **''Finding Dory'' (2016) Ben Stassen *Ramin Djawadi **''Fly Me to the Moon'' (2008) **''A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures'' (2010) **''A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise'' (2012) **''The House of Magic'' (2013) **''The Wild Life'' (2016) Leslie Stevens *Dominic Frontiere **''The Marriage-Go-Round'' (1961) **''Hero's Island'' (1962) **''Stoney Burke'' (1962 - 1963) **''The Outer Limits'' (1963 - 1965) **''Mr. Kingston'' (1964) - Unsold TV pilot. **''Fanfare for a Death Scene'' (1964) **''Incubus'' (1966) **''The Name of the Game'' (1968 to 1971) **''Search'' (1972 to 1973) George Stevens *Victor Young **''Something to Live For'' (1952) **''Shane'' (1953) *Franz Waxman **''Woman of the Year'' (1942) **''A Place in the Sun'' (1951) *Alfred Newman **''Gunga Din'' (1939) **''Vigil in the Night'' (1940) **''The Diary of Anne Frank'' (1959) **''The Greatest Story Ever Told'' (1965) *Roy Webb **''Kentucky Kernels'' (1934) **''Laddie'' (1935) **''The Nitwits'' (1935) **''Alice Adams'' (1935) **''Quality Street'' (1937) **''Vivacious Lady'' (1938) **''I Remember Mama'' (1948) Robert Stevenson *Buddy Baker **''The Misadventures of Merlin Jones'' (1964) **''The Monkey's Uncle'' (1965) **''The Gnome-Mobile'' (1967) **''The Shaggy D.A.'' (1976) *George Bruns **''Johnny Tremain'' (1957) **''The Absent Minded Professor'' (1961) **''Son of Flubber'' (1963) **''The Love Bug'' (1968) **''Herbie Rides Again'' (1974) *Sherman Brothers **''The Misadventures of Merlin Jones'' (1964) **''Mary Poppins'' (1964) **''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (1971) Ben Stiller *Theodore Shapiro **''DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story'' (2004) - Produced by **''Blades of Glory'' (2007) - Produced by **''Tropic Thunder'' (2008) **''The Secret Life of Walter Mitty'' (2013) **''Zoolander 2'' (2016) **''Why Him?'' (2016) - Produced by John Stockwell *Paul Haslinger **''Cheaters'' (2000) **''Crazy/Beautiful'' (2001) **''Blue Crush'' (2002) **''Into the Blue'' (2005) **''Turistas'' (2006) **''Seal Team Six: The Raid on Osama Bin Laden'' (2012) **''In the Blood'' (2014) Nicholas Stoller *Lyle Workman **''Forgetting Sarah Marshall'' (2008) **''Get Him to the Greek'' (2010) *Michael Andrews **''The Five-Year Engagement'' (2012) **''Neighbors'' (2014) **''Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising'' (2016) Oliver Stone *Craig Armstrong **''World Trade Center'' (2006) **''Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps'' (2010) **''The Untold History of the United States'' (2012-2013) **''Snowden'' (2016) *Stewart Copeland **''Wall Street'' (1987) **''Talk Radio'' (1988) *John Williams **''Born on the Fourth of July'' (1989) **''JFK'' (1991) **''Nixon'' (1995) Tim Story *Christopher Lennertz **''Think Like a Man'' (2012) **''Ride Along'' (2014) **''Think Like a Man Too'' (2014) **''Ride Along 2'' (2016) **''Shaft'' (2019) Barbra Streisand *Marvin Hamlisch **''Barbra Streisand: The Concert'' (1994) - Hamlisch was credited as musical arranger. **''The Mirror Has Two Faces'' (1996) Mel Stuart *Lalo Schifrin **''The Way Out Men'' (1965) **''Wall Street Where the Money is'' (1966) **''The Making of a President: 1964'' (1965) **''I Love My Wife'' (1970) **''Up From The Ape'' (1975) **''Brenda Starr'' (1976) *Elmer Bernstein **''D-Day June 6, 1944'' (1962) **''The Making of the President 1960'' (1963) **''Biography of a Rookie: The Willie Davis Story'' (1963) **''Four Days in November'' (1964) **''The Way Out Men'' (1965) - Music Supervisor **''The Chisholms'' (1980) *Fred Karlin **''Life Goes to the Movies'' (1976) **''Mean Dog Blues'' (1978) **''Sophia Loren: Her Own Story'' (1980) *Walter Scharf **''If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Belgium'' (1969) **''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) **''The Triangle Factory Fire Scandal'' (1979) John Sturges *Jerry Goldsmith **''The Satan Bug'' (1965) **''Hour of the Gun'' (1967) *Elmer Bernstein **''The Magnificent Seven'' (1960) **''By Love Possessed'' (1961) **''A Girl Named Tamiko'' (1962) **''The Great Escape'' (1963) **''The Hallelujah Trail'' (1965) **''McQ'' (1974) *Lalo Schifrin **''Joe Kidd'' (1972) **''The Eagle Has Landed'' (1976) *Dimitri Tiomkin **''Jeopardy'' (1953) **''Gunfight at the O.K. Corral'' (1957) **''The Old Man and the Sea'' (1958) **''Last Train from Gun Hill'' (1959) *David Raksin **''The Magnificent Yankee'' (1950) **''Kind Lady'' (1951) **''The Girl in White'' (1952) Jeannot Szwarc *Danny Lux **''Ally McBeal'' (2000-2004) **''Boston Legal'' (2004-2008) **''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010–present) *Charles Fox **''The Weekend Nun'' (1972) **''Bug'' (1975) T Yōjirō Takita *Joe Hisaishi **''When the Last Sword is Drawn'' (2002) **''Departures'' (2008) **''Tenchi: The Samurai Astronomer'' (2012) Rachel Talalay *Graeme Revell **''Ghost In The Machine'' (1993) **''Tank Girl'' (1995) Andrei Tarkovsky *Eduard Artemyev **''Solaris'' (1972) **''Mirror'' (1974) **''Stalker'' (1979) Béla Tarr *Mihály Vig **''Almanac of Fall'' (1984) **''Damnation'' (1988) **''Utolsó hajó'' (1990) (short film) **''Satantango'' (1994) **''Journey on the Plain'' (1995) (short film) **''Werckmeister Harmonies'' (2000) **''Visions of Europe'' (2004) (segment "Prologue") **''The Man from London'' (2007) **''The Turin Horse'' (2011) Genndy Tartakovsky *Mark Mothersbaugh **''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) **''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) **''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' (2018) Frank Tashlin *Frank De Vol **''The Glass Bottom Boat'' (1966) **''Caprice'' (1967) *Joseph J. Lilley **''Who's Minding the Store?'' (1963) **''The Disorderly Orderly'' (1964) *Cyril J. Mockridge **''The Lieutenant Wore Skirts'' (1956) **''Will Success Spoil Rock Hunter?'' (1957) *Lionel Newman **''The Girl Can't Help It'' (1956) **''Will Success Spoil Rock Hunter?'' (1957) - Conductor **''Say One for Me'' (1959) *Walter Scharf **''Hollywood or Bust'' (1956) **''Rock-A-Bye Baby'' (1958) **''The Geisha Boy'' (1958) **''Cinderfella'' (1960) **''It's Only Money'' (1962) Norman Taurog *Walter Scharf **''You Can't Have Everything'' (1937) **''Are Husbands Necessary?'' (1942) - Scharf is uncredited as orchestrator. **''Living It Up'' (1954) **''You're Never Too Young'' (1955) **''Bundle of Joy'' (1956) **''The Birds and the Bees'' (1956) **''Don't Give Up the Ship'' (1959) **''Tickle Me'' (1965) Tate Taylor *Thomas Newman **''The Help'' (2011) **''Get on Up'' (2014) Don Taylor *Charles Bernstein **''Secret Weapon'' (1985) **''Ghost of a Chance'' (1987) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Escape from the Planet of the Apes'' (1971) **''The Hemingway Play'' (1976) with Lee Holdridge. **''Damien: Omen II'' (1978) *Lalo Schifrin **''Mannix'' (1967-1975) - They collaborated on one episode. **''Night Games'' (1974) *Nelson Riddle **''The Rogues'' (1964-1965) - They collaborated on two episodes. **''A Circle of Children'' (1977) *John Williams **''Checkmate'' (1960-1962) - They collaborated on three episodes. **''The Tammy Grimes Show'' (1966) - They collaborated on one episode. **''Tom Sawyer'' (1973) Julie Taymor *Elliot Goldenthal **''Fool's Fire'' (1992) **''Titus'' (1999) **''Frida'' (2002) **''Across the Universe'' (2007) **''The Tempest'' (2010) **''A Midsummer Night's Dream'' (2014) **''The Glorias: A Life on the Road'' (2020) Bertrand Tavernier *Philippe Sarde **''The Clockmaker of St. Paul'' (1974) **''The Judge and The Assassin'' (1976) **''Spoiled Children (1977 film)'' (1977) **''Coup de Torchon'' (1981) **''L.627'' (1992) **''Revenge of the Musketeers'' (1994) **''The Princess of Montpensier'' (2010) **''The French Minister'' (2013) Gary Templeton *Harry Manfredini ** The Case of the Cosmic Comic (1976) ** Angus Lost (1983) ** Corduroy (1984) ** A Boy, A Dog, and A Frog (1985) ** Frog goes to Dinner (1985) ** A Pocket for Corduroy (1986) ** There's A Nightmare in My Closet (1987) ** Frog, Where Are You? (1995) ** Frog On His Own (1995) ** Amanda and the Mysterious Carpet (1995) ** Angus and the Ducks (1997) Andy Tennant *George Fenton **''Ever After'' (1998) **''Anna and the King'' (1999) **''Sweet Home Alabama'' (2002) **''Hitch'' (2005) **''Fool's Gold'' (2008) **''The Bounty Hunter'' (2010) **''Wild Oats'' (2016) Masaaki Tezuka *Michiru Oshima **''Godzilla vs Megaguirus'' (2000) **''Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla'' (2002) **''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.'' (2003) Betty Thomas *Richard Gibbs **''Doctor Dolittle'' (1998) **''28 Days'' (2000) **''I Spy'' (2002) **''John Tucker Must Die'' (2006) **''WIGS'' (2012–2013) - Thomas directed the series Audrey J. Lee Thompson *Jerry Goldsmith **''The Chairman'' (1969) **''The Reincarnation of Peter Proud'' (1975) **''Caboblanco'' (1980) **''King Solomon's Mines'' (1985) *John Williams **''The Guns of Navarone'' (1961) - Williams is uncredited as music arranger. **''John Goldfarb, Please Come Home'' (1965) *Stanley Black **''As Long as They're Happy'' (1955) **''An Alligator Named Daisy'' (1955) *Laurie Johnson **''No Trees in the Street'' (1959) **''I Aim at the Stars'' (1960) *Phillip Green **''Murder Without Crime'' (1950) **''The Yellow Balloon'' (1953) *Robert O. Ragland **''10 to Midnight'' (1983) **''Death Wish 4: The Crackdown'' (1987) - Music Consultant **''Messenger of Death'' (1989) *Valentine McCallum **''Murphy's Law'' (1986) **''Death Wish 4: The Crackdown'' (1987) Richard Thorpe *Miklós Rózsa **''Ivanhoe'' (1952) **''Knights of the Round Table'' (1953) **''All the Brothers Were Valiant'' (1953) **''Tip on a Dead Jockey'' (1957) *Andre Previn **''Big Jack'' (1949) **''Challenge to Lassie'' (1949) **''Three Little Words'' (1950) **''The Girl Who Had Everything'' (1953) *Herbert Stothart **''Three Hearts for Julia'' (1943) **''Big Jack'' (1949) *Johnny Green **''Fiesta'' (1947) **''The Great Caruso'' (1951) **''It's a Big Country'' (1951) **''Carbine Williams'' (1952) - Green is uncredited as orchestrator. Rawson Marshall Thurber *Theodore Shapiro **''DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story'' (2004) **''The Mysteries of Pittsburgh'' (2008) **''We're the Millers'' (2013) With Ludwig Göransson **''Central Intelligence'' (2016) With Ludwig Göransson George Tillman, Jr. *Mark Isham **''Men of Honor'' (2000) **''The Inevitable Defeat of Mister and Pete'' (2013) **''The Longest Ride'' (2015) Norman Tokar *Buddy Baker **''Rascal'' (1969) **''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' (1975) **''No Deposit, No Return'' (1976) *Sherman Brothers **''Big Red'' (1962) **''The Happiest Millionaire'' (1967) *George Bruns **''The Ugly Dachshund'' (1966) **''Follow Me, Boys!'' (1966) **''The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit'' (1968) Giuseppe Tornatore *Ennio Morricone **''Cinema Paradiso'' (1989) **''Everybody's Fine'' (1990) **''Especially on Sunday'' (1991) - They contributed a segment. **''A Pure Formality'' (1994) **''The Star Maker'' (1995) **''The Legend of 1900'' (1998) **''Malèna'' (2000) **''The Unknown Woman'' (2006) **''Baarìa'' (2009) **''The Best Offer'' (2013) **''The Correspondence'' (2016) Guillermo del Toro *Marco Beltrami **''Mimic'' (1997) **''Blade II'' (2002) **''Hellboy'' (2004) **''Don't Be Afraid of the Dark'' (2010) **''Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark'' (2019) *Alexandre Desplat **''The Shape of Water'' (2017) **''Pinocchio'' (2021) *Ramin Djawadi **''Pacific Rim'' (2013) **''The Strain'' (2014-2015) - Episode Night Zero and prologue of BK, NY *Javier Navarrete **''The Devil's Backbone'' (2001) **''Pan's Labyrinth'' (2006) **''Antlers'' (2020) Andre De Toth *David Buttolph **''Carson City'' (1952) **''House of Wax'' (1953) **''Crime Wave'' (1953) **''Thunder Over the Plains'' (1953) **''Riding Shotgun'' (1954) **''The Bounty Hunter'' (1954) Jacques Tourneur *Roy Webb **''Cat People'' (1942) **''I Walked with a Zombie'' (1943) **''The Leopard Man'' (1943) **''Experiment Perilous'' (1944) **''Out of the Past'' (1947) **''Easy Living'' (1949) Robert Townsend *Stanley Clarke **''The Five Heartbeats'' (1991) **''B*A*P*S'' (1997) Dan Trachtenberg *Bear McCreary **''10 Cloverfield Lane'' (2016) **''Black Mirror'' (2016) - Episode Playtest Brian Trenchard-Smith *Brian May **''Turkey Shoot'' (1982) **''Frog Dreaming'' (1986) Colin Trevorrow *Michael Giacchino **''Jurassic World'' (2015) **''The Book of Henry'' (2017) Joachim Trier *Ola Fløttum **''Reprise'' (2006) **''Oslo, August 31st'' (2011) **''Louder Than Bombs'' (2015) **''Thelma'' (2017) Francois Truffault *Georges Delerue **''Shoot the Piano Player'' (1960) **''Jules and Jim'' (1961) **''The Soft Skin'' (1964) **''Two English Girls'' (1971) **''Such a Gorgeous Kid Like Me'' (1972) **''Day for Night'' (1973) **''Love on the Run'' (1979) **''The Last Metro'' (1980) **''The Woman Next Door'' (1981) **''Confidentially Yours'' (1983) *Bernard Herrmann **''Fahrenheit 451'' (1966) **''The Bride Wore Black'' (1968) Douglas Trumbull *Alan Silvestri **''Back to the Future: The Ride'' (1991) short **''In Search of the Obelisk'' (1993) short *James Horner **''Brainstorm'' (1983) **''Let's Go'' (1985) Short Jon Turteltaub *Trevor Rabin **''National Treasure'' (2004) **''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' (2007) **''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2010) David Twohy *Graeme Revell **''Pitch Black'' (2000) **''Below'' (2002) **''The Chronicles of Riddick'' (2004) **''Riddick'' (2013) U Ron Underwood *John Powell **''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' (2002) **''Stealing Sinatra'' (2003) *Marc Shaiman **''City Slickers'' (1991) **''Heart and Souls'' (1993) **''Speechless'' (1994) V Agnes Varda *Joanna Bruzdowicz **''Vagabond'' (1985) **''Le petit amour'' (1988) **''Jacquot de Nantes'' (1991) **''The Gleaners & I'' (2000) **''The Gleaners and I: Two Years Later'' (2002) **''Le lion volatil'' (2003) - Short film **''The Beaches of Agnès'' (2008) with Stéphane Vilar W.S. Van Dyke *Herbert Stothart **''The Cuban Love Song'' (1931) **''Laughing Boy'' (1934) **''San Francisco'' (1936) **''After the Thin Man'' (1936) **''Rosalie'' (1937) **''Marie Antoinette'' (1938) **''Sweethearts'' (1938) **''Bitter Sweet'' (1940) **''I Married an Angel'' (1942) **''Cairo'' (1942) Gus Van Sant *Danny Elfman **''To Die For'' (1995) **''Good Will Hunting'' (1997) **''Psycho'' (1998) Elfman adapted the original score. **''Milk'' (2008) **''Restless'' (2011) **''Promised Land'' (2012) **''When We Rise'' (miniseries) (2017) - They contributed a two-part episode. **''Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far on Foot'' (2018) Matthew Vaughn *Ilan Eshkeri **''Layer Cake'' (2004) **''Stardust'' (2007) **''Kick-Ass'' (2010) *Henry Jackman **''Kick-Ass'' (2010) **''X-Men: First Class'' (2011) **''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' (2015) **''Kingsman: The Golden Circle'' (2017) Gore Verbinski *Alan Silvestri **''MouseHunt'' (1997) **''The Mexican'' (2001) *Hans Zimmer **''The Ring'' (2002) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) Klaus Badelt wrote the additional score. **''The Weather Man'' (2005) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) **''Rango'' (2011) **''The Lone Ranger'' (2013) Henri Verneuil *Georges Delerue **''La Francaise et l'amour'' (1960) English: Love and the Frenchwoman **''Greed in the Sun'' (1964) **''The 25th Hour'' (1967) **''Les Morfalous'' (1984) English: The Vultures Paul Verhoeven *Anne Dudley **''Black Book'' (2006) **''Elle'' (2016) **''Benedetta'' (2020) *Jerry Goldsmith **''Total Recall'' (1990) **''Basic Instinct'' (1992) **''Hollow Man'' (2000) *Basil Poledouris **''Flesh & Blood'' (1985) **''RoboCop'' (1987) **''Starship Troopers'' (1997) *Rogier van Otterloo **''Turkish Delight'' (1973) **''Keetje Tippel'' (1975) **''Soldier of Orange'' (1977) **''Voor Koningin en Vaderland'' (1979) (miniseries) *Jan Stoeckart **''Floris'' (1969) **''Diary of a Hooker'' (1971) King Vidor *Max Steiner **''Bird of Paradise'' (1932) **''Beyond the Forest'' (1949) **''The Fountainhead'' (1949) **''Lightning Strikes Twice'' (1951) *Alfred Newman **''Street Scene'' (1931) **''Cynara'' (1932) **''Our Daily Bread'' (1934) **''The Wedding Night'' (1935) **''Stella Dallas'' (1937) Denis Villeneuve *Pierre Desrochers **''August 32nd on Earth'' (1998) **''Maelström'' (2000) *Jóhann Jóhannsson **''Prisoners'' (2013) **''Sicario'' (2015) **''Arrival'' (2016) *Hans Zimmer **''Blade Runner 2049'' (2017) **''Dune'' (2020) W The Wachowski Brothers *Don Davis **''Bound'' (1996) **''The Matrix'' (1999) **''The Animatrix'' (2003) **''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003) **''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) *Michael Giacchino **''Speed Racer'' (2008) **''Jupiter Ascending'' (2015) David Wain *Craig Wedren **''Aisle Six'' (1992) - Short film **''The State'' (1993 - 1995) **''Wet Hot American Summer'' (2001) **''Stella'' (2005) **''The Ten'' (2007) **''Wainy Days'' (2007) **''Role Models'' (2008) **''Wanderlust'' (2012) **''They Came Together'' (2014) **''A to Z'' (2014) - They collaborated on an episode. **''Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp'' (2015) **''The Second Sound Barrier'' (2016) - Short film **''Wet Hot American Summer: Ten Years Later'' (2017) **''A Futile and Stupid Gesture'' (2018) Chris Walas *Christopher Young **''The Fly II'' (1989) **''The Vagrant'' (1992) Randall Wallace *Nick Glennie-Smith **''The Man in the Iron Mask'' (1998) **''We Were Soldiers'' (2002) **''Secretariat'' (2010) **''Heaven Is for Real'' (2014) Raoul Walsh *Franz Waxman **''Objective, Burma!'' (1945) **''A Lion Is in the Streets'' (1953) *Max Steiner **''They Died with Their Boots On'' (1941) **''Desperate Journey'' (1942) **''Cheyenne'' (1947) **''Pursued'' (1947) **''The Man I Love'' (1947) **''Fighter Squadron'' (1948) **''White Heat'' (1949) **''Distant Drums'' (1951) **''Battle Cry'' (1955) **''Band of Angels'' (1957) **''A Distant Trumpet'' (1964) *Adolph Deutsch **''They Drive by Night'' (1940) **''Manpower'' (1941) **''High Sierra'' (1941) **''Northern Pursuit'' (1943) **''Uncertain Glory'' (1944) *Hugo Friedhofer **''The Man I Love'' (1947) - Orchestrator. **''Cheyenne'' (1947) - Orchestrator. **''The Revolt of Mamie Stover'' (1956) *Victor Young **''Klondike Annie'' (1936) - Young is an uncredited composer. **''Dark Command'' (1940) **''Blackbeard the Pirate'' (1952) **''The Tall Men'' (1955) Fred Walton *Dana Kaproff **''When the Stranger Calls'' (1979) **''I Saw What You Did'' (1988) **''Homewrecker'' (1992) **''When a Stranger Calls Back'' (1993) **''Dead Air'' (1994) **''The Stepford Husbands'' (1996) James Wan *Joseph Bishara **''Insidious'' (2010) **''The Conjuring'' (2013) **''Insidious: Chapter 2'' (2013) **''The Conjuring 2'' (2016) *Charlie Clouser **''Saw'' (2004) **''Dead Silence'' (2007) **''Death Sentence'' (2007) David S. Ward *James Newton Howard **''Major League'' (1989) **''King Ralph'' (1991) **''Major League II'' (1994) – (additional music) John Waters *Basil Poledouris **''Serial Mom'' (1994) **''Cecil B. Demented'' (2000) Mark Waters *Rolfe Kent **''Freaky Friday'' (2003) **''Mean Girls'' (2004) **''Just Like Heaven'' (2005) **''Ghosts of Girlfriends Past'' (2009) **''Mr. Popper's Penguins'' (2011) **''Vampire Academy'' (2014) Keenen Ivory Wayans *Teddy Castellucci **''White Chicks'' (2004) **''Little Man'' (2006) Robert D. Web *Lionel Newman **''The Proud Ones'' (1956) **''Love Me Tender'' (1956) **''The Way to the Gold'' (1957) Simon Wells *James Horner **''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) **''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993) **''Balto'' (1995) Lo Wei *Joseph Koo **''Fist of Fury'' (1972) **''A Man Called Tiger'' (1973) Peter Weir *Maurice Jarre **''The Year of Living Dangerously'' (1982) **''Witness'' (1985) **''The Mosquito Coast'' (1986) **''Dead Poets Society'' (1989) **''Fearless'' (1993) *Burkhard von Dallwitz **''The Truman Show'' (1998) **''The Way Back'' (2010) Sam Weisman *Marc Shaiman **''George of the Jungle'' (1997) **''The Out-of-Towners'' (1999) Chris Weitz *Alexandre Desplat **''The Golden Compass'' (2007) **''The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' (2009) **''A Better Life'' (2011) **''Operation Finale'' (2018) Orson Welles *Bernard Herrmann **''Citizen Kane'' (1941) **''The Magnificent Ambersons'' (1942) *Michel Legrand **''F for Fake'' (1974) **''The Other Side of the Wind'' (2018) Audrey Wells *Christophe Beck **''Guinevere'' (1999) **''Under the Tuscan Sun'' (2003) William A. Wellman *Victor Young **''The Light That Failed'' (1939) **''Reaching for the Sun'' (1941) **''Light's Diamond Jubilee'' (special) (1954) - They contributed this special. *Alfred Newman **''Looking for Trouble'' (1934) - additional music **''Call of the Wild'' (1935) **''Beau Geste'' (1939) **''Roxie Hart'' (1942) **''Yellow Sky'' (1948) **''The Iron Curtain'' (1948) *Herbert Stothart **''Small Town Girl'' (1936) **''Robin Hood of El Dorado'' (1936) Wim Wenders *Jürgen Knieper **''The Goalie's Anxiety at the Penalty Kick'' (1972) **''The Scarlet Letter'' (1973) **''Wrong Move'' (1975) **''The American Friend'' (1977) **''Room 666'' (1982) **''The State of Things'' (1982) **''Wings of Desire'' (1987) **''Libson Story'' (1994) *Ry Cooder **''Paris Texas'' (1984) **''The End of Violence'' (1997) with DJ Shadow and Howie B Paul Wendkos *Billy Goldenberg **''Fear No Evil'' (1969) **''Terror on the Beach'' (1973) **''The Legend of Lizzie Borden'' (1975) **''The Awakening of Candra'' (1983) **''Intimate Agony'' (1983) **''Scorned and Swindled'' (1984) **''Rage of Angels: The Story Continues'' (1986) **''Message from Nam'' (1993) *John Williams **''Gidget'' (1959) - Orchestrator. **''Because They're Young'' (1960) **''Gidget Goes to Rome'' (1963) **''Kraft Suspense Theatre'' (1963) Episode "The Machine That Played God" *Jerry Goldsmith **''Face of a Fugitive'' (1959) **''The Brotherhood of the Bell'' (1970) **''The Mephisto Waltz'' (1971) *Charles Bernstein **''Guilty Until Proven Innocent'' (1991) **''Trial: The Price of Passion'' (1992) *George Duning **''Gidget Goes Hawaiian'' (1961) **''The Big Valley'' (1965-1969) - They contributed one of the episodes. *Fred Karlin **''The Death of Richie'' (1977) **''The Five of Me'' (1981) *Lalo Schifrin **''Special Delivery'' (1976) **''God Against Evil'' (1977) *Elmer Bernstein **''Guns of the Magnificent Seven'' (1969) **''Cannon for Cordoba'' (1970) *Brad Fiedel **''Cocaine: One Man's Seduction'' (1983) **''Right to Die'' (1987) *Gil Melle **''The Taking of Flight 847: The Uli Derickson Story'' (1988) **''From the Dead of Night'' (1989) **''Good Cops, Bad Cops'' (1990) Peter Werner *James Newton Howard **''Men'' (1989) – They collaborated on the pilot episode of the series. **''The Image'' (1990) *Basil Poledouris **''No Man's Land'' (1987) **''Ned Blessing: The True Story of My Life'' (1992) Ti West *Jeff Grace ** The Roost (2005) ** Trigger Man (2007) ** The House of the Devil (2009) ** The Innkeepers (2011) ** In a Balley of Violence (2016) John Whitesell *John Debney **''See Spot Run'' (2001) **''Malibu's Most Wanted'' (2003) Richard Whorf *Johnny Green **''The Sailor Takes a Wife'' (1945) **''It Happened in Brooklyn'' (1947) Billy Wilder *André Previn **''One, Two, Three'' (1961) **''Irma la Douce'' (1963) **''Kiss Me, Stupid'' (1964) **''The Fortune Cookie'' (1966) *Miklós Rózsa **''Five Graves to Cairo'' (1943) **''Double Indemnity'' (1944) **''The Lost Weekend'' (1945) **''The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes'' (1970) **''Fedora'' (1978) *Adolph Deutsch **''Some Like It Hot'' (1959) - Background Music **''The Apartment'' (1960) *Franz Waxman **''Mauvaise Graine'' (1931) **''Sunset Boulevard'' (1950) **''Stalag 17'' (1953) **''The Spirit of St. Louis'' (1957) **''Love in the Afternoon'' (1957) - Music Adaptor *Friedrich Hollander **''A Foreign Affair'' (1948) **''Sabrina'' (1954) Gene Wilder *John Morris **''The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother'' (1975) **''The World's Greatest Lover'' (1977) **''The Woman in Red'' (1984) **''Haunted Honeymoon'' (1986) Simon Wincer *Laurence Rosenthal **''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' (1992-1993) - They collaborated on six episodes. **''The Echo of Thunder'' (1998) *Basil Poledouris **''Lonesome Dove'' (1989) **''Quigley Down Under'' (1990) **''Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man '' (1991) **''Free Willy'' (1993) **''Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles'' (2001) *David Newman **''Operation Dumbo Drop'' (1995) **''The Phantom'' (1996) *Bruce Rowland **''Phar Lap'' (1983) **''Lightning Jack'' (1994) **''Flash'' (1997) **''Ponderosa'' (2001-2002) - They contributed on one of the episodes in the series. **''The Cup'' (2011) *Eric Colvin **''Escape: Human Cargo'' (1998) **''Murder She Purred: A Mrs. Murphy Mystery'' (1998) **''Crossfire Trail'' (2001) **''Monte Walsh'' (2003) **''NASCAR 3D: The IMAX Experience'' (2004) *Brian May **''One More Minute'' (1979) **''Harlequin'' (1980) **''The Last Frontier'' (1986) *Mario Millo **''Against the Wind'' (1978) **''The Lighthorsemen'' (1987) Harry Winer *Bruce Broughton **''House Arrest'' (1996) **''Jeremiah'' (1998) **''Damaged Care'' (2002) **''The Dive from Clausen's Pier'' (2005) James Wong *Shirley Walker **''Final Destination'' (2000) **''Willard'' (2003) **''Final Destination 3'' (2006) Kar-Wai Wong *Shigeru Umebayashi **''In the Mood for Love'' (2000) **''2046'' (2004) **''The Grandmaster'' (2013) Irwin Winkler *James Newton Howard **''Guilty by Suspicion'' (1991) **''Night and the City'' (1992) **''The Juror'' (1996) – Produced by Michael Winner *Jimmy Page **''Death Wish II'' (1982) **''Death Wish III'' (1985) *Jerry Fielding **''Lawman'' (1971) **''The Nightcomers'' (1971) **''Chato's Land'' (1972) **''The Mechanic'' (1972) **''Scorpio'' (1973) **''The Big Sleep'' (1978) *Francis Lai **''Hannibal Brooks'' (1969) **''The Games'' (1970) *Stanley Black **''West 11'' (1963) **''The System'' (1964) Robert Wise *Roy Webb **''The Curse of the Cat People'' (1944) **''The Body Snatcher'' (1945) *Jerry Goldsmith **''The Sand Pebbles'' (1966) **''Star Trek:The Motion Picture'' (1979) *Irwin Kostal **''West Side Story'' (1961) **''The Sound of Music'' (1965) *David Shire **''Two People'' (1973) **''The Hindenburg'' (1975) *Max Steiner **''So Big'' (1953) **''Helen of Troy'' (1955) John Woo *John Powell **''Face/Off'' (1997) **''Paycheck'' (2003) *Hans Zimmer **''Broken Arrow'' (1996) **''Face/Off'' (1997) Score Producer **''Mission: Impossible 2'' (2000) Sam Wood *Herbert Stothart **''The Barbarian'' (1933) **''Christopher Bean'' (1933) **''A Night at the Opera'' (1935) Edgar Wright *David Arnold **''Hot Fuzz'' (2007) **''Don't'' (2007) *Steven Price **''The World's End'' (2013) **''Baby Driver'' (2017) Joe Wright *Dario Marianelli **''Pride & Prejudice'' (2005) **''Atonement'' (2007) **''The Soloist'' (2009) **''Anna Karenina'' (2012) **''Darkest Hour'' (2017) Donald Wrye *Chris Boardman **''Broken Promises: Taking Emily Back'' (1993) **''Ultimate Betrayal'' (1994) *Basil Poledouris **''Fire on the Mountain'' (1981) **''The House of God'' (1984) **''Amerika'' (1987) *Fred Karlin **''The Man Who Could Talk to Kids'' (1973) **''Born Innocent'' (1974) **''Death Be Not Proud'' (1975) *Richard Marvin **''Separated by Murder'' (1994) **''Trail of Tears'' (1996) *Gary Chang **''83 Hours 'Til Dawn'' (1990) **''Range of Motion'' (2000) *Marvin Hamlisch **''The Entertainer'' (1975) **''Ice Castles'' (1978) William Wyler *Alfred Newman **''These Three'' (1936) **''Dodsworth'' (1936) **''Dead End'' (1937) **''Wuthering Heights'' (1939) **''The Westerner'' (1940) with Dimitri Tiomkin. *Dimitri Tiomkin **''The Westerner'' (1940) with Alfred Newman. **''Friendly Persuasion'' (1956) *Max Steiner **''Jezebel'' (1938) **''The Letter'' (1940) *Jerome Moross **''The Best Years of Our Lives'' (1946) - Moross is an uncredited orchestrator. **''The Big Country'' (1958) *Hugo Friedhofer **''Jezebel'' (1938) - Friedhofer is an uncredited orchestrator. **''The Westerner'' (1940) - Friedhofer is an uncredited orchestrator. **''The Letter'' (1940) - Orchestral Arrangements. **''The Best Years of Our Lives'' (1946) Jim Wynorski *Neal Acree **''Militia'' (2000) **''Extreme Limits'' (2000) **''The Curse of the Komodo'' (2004) *Chuck Cirino **''Chopping Mall'' (1986) **''Deathstalker II'' (1987) **''Big Bad Mama II'' (1987) **''Not of This Earth'' (1988) **''The Return of Swamp Thing'' (1989) **''Transylvania Twist'' (1989) **''Sorority House Massacre II'' (1990) **''Hard to Die'' (1990) **''976-EVIL 2: The Astral Factor'' (1991) **''Munchie'' (1992) **''Sins of Desire'' (1993) **''Dinosaur Island'' (1994) Fred Olen Ray served as co-director. **''Munchie Strikes Back'' (1994) **''Point of Seduction: Body Chemistry III'' (1994) **''Ghoulies IV'' (1995) **''Sorceress'' (1995) **''Bare Wench Project: Uncensored'' (2003) **''Sexy Wives Syndrome'' (2011) **''Camel Spiders'' (2011) **''CobraGator'' (2015) **''Sharkansas Women's Prison Massacre'' (2015) **''A Doggone Christmas'' (2016) **''A Doggone Hollywood'' (2017) **''Nessie & Me'' (2017) **''CobraGator'' (2017) *Al Kaplan and Jon Kaplan **''Piranhaconda'' (2012) **''Gila!'' (2012) *Kevin Kiner **''Demolition High'' (1996) **''Against the Law'' (1997) Y Boaz Yakin *Trevor Rabin **''Remember the Titans'' (2000) **''Max'' (2015) Yoshikazu Yasuhiko *Joe Hisaishi **''Arion'' (1986) **''The Venus Wars'' (1989) Peter Yates *John Barry **''Murphy's War'' (1971) **''The Deep'' (1977) **''Year of the Comet'' (1992) Rejected score *Quincy Jones **''John and Mary'' (1969) **''The Hot Rock'' (1971) *James Horner **''Krull'' (1983) **''The Dresser'' (1983) David Yates *Alexandre Desplat **''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' (2010) **''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (2011) *Nicholas Hooper **''Punch'' (1996) **''The Tichborne Claimant'' (1998) **''The Way We Live Now'' (2001) **''State of Play'' (2003) **''The Young Visiters'' (2003) **''The Girl in the Café'' (2005) **''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) **''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) *James Newton Howard **''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' (2016) **''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' (2018) Bud Yorkin *Dave Grusin **''The Andy Williams Show'' (1962 - 1971) **''The Andy Williams Christmas Show'' (1967) **''Divorce American Style'' (1967) **''P.O.P.'' (1984) *Henry Mancini **''The Andy Williams Special'' (1962) **''The Thief Who Came to Dinner'' (1973) **''What's Happening!!'' (1976-1979) - Theme Music Only. Roger Young *Patrick Williams **''Jewels'' (1991) **''Geronimo'' (1993) **''Mercy Mission: The Rescue of Flight 771'' (1993) **''Getting Gotti'' (1994) **''The Siege at Ruby Ridge'' (1996) **''Sisters and Other Strangers'' (1997) **''Heart Full of Rain'' (1997) **''Solomon'' (1997) **''Kiss the Sky'' (1998) **''A Knight in Camelot'' (1998) **''Jesus'' (1999) **''The Thin Blue Lie'' (2000) **''The Perfect Husband: The Laci Peterson Story'' (2004) **''Hercules'' (2005) *Brad Fiedel **''Dreams Don't Die'' (1982) **''Into the Air'' (1985) **''Under Siege'' (1986) Hiromasa Yonebayashi *Takatsugu Muramatsu **''When Marnie Was There'' (2014) **''Mary and the Witch's Flower'' (2017) **''Modest Heroes'' (2018) Ronny Yu *Graeme Revell **''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) **''Freddy vs. Jason'' (2003) Robert M. Young *David Kitay **''Roosters'' (1993) **''Solomon & Sheba'' (1995) Terence Young *John Barry **''From Russia with Love'' (1963) **''Thunderball'' (1965) *John Addison **''The Red Beret'' (1953) **''That Lady'' (1955) **''The Amorous Adventures of Moll Flanders'' (1965) Masaaki Yuasa *Michiru Oshima **''The Tatami Galaxy'' (2005) **''The Night Is Short, Walk on Girl'' (2017) **''Ride Your Wave'' (2019) Z Alex Zamm *Chris Hajian **''Chairman of the Board'' (1998) **''My Date's with the President's Daughter'' (1998) **''Inspector Gadget 2'' (2003) **''The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It'' (2007) **''Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts'' (2009) **''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' (2011) **''Tooth Fairy 2'' (2012) **''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' (2014) **''A Royal Christmas'' (2014) **''Jingle All the Way 2'' (2014) **''Crown for Christmas'' (2015) **''Woody Woodpecker'' (2017) Franco Zeffirelli *Alessio Vlad **''Storia di una capinera'' (1993) with Claudio Capponi. **''Jane Eyre'' (1996) with Claudio Capponi. **''Tea with Mussolini'' (1999) **''Callas Forever'' (2002) **''Dmaggio a Roma'' (2009) Short *Nino Rota **''The Taming of the Shrew'' (1967) **''Romeo and Juliet'' (1968) Robert Zemeckis *Alan Silvestri **''Romancing the Stone'' (1984) **''Back to the Future'' (1985) **''Amazing Stories'' (1985) Episode "Go to the Head of Class" **''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) **''Tales from the Crypt'' (1989–1996) - They contributed some episodes to the series. **''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) **''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) **''Death Becomes Her'' (1992) **''Forrest Gump'' (1994) **''Contact'' (1997) **''What Lies Beneath'' (2000) **''Cast Away'' (2000) **''The Polar Express'' (2004) **''Beowulf'' (2007) **''A Christmas Carol'' (2009) **''Flight'' (2012) **''The Walk'' (2015) **''Allied'' (2016) **''Welcome to Marwen'' (2018) **''The Witches'' (2020) Howard Zieff *Bill Conti **''Private Benjamin'' (1980) **''Unfaithfully Yours'' (1984) Fred Zinnemann *Georges Delerue **''A Man for All Seasons'' (1966) **''The Day of the Jackal'' (1973) **''Julia'' (1977) *Dimitri Tiomkin **''The Men'' (1950) **''High Noon'' (1952) **''The Sundowners'' (1960) Joseph Zito *Jay Chattaway **''Missing in Action'' (1984) **''Invasion U.S.A.'' (1985) **''Red Scorpion'' (1988) **''Delta Force One: The Lost Patrol'' (2000) Rob Zombie *Tyler Bates **''The Devil's Rejects'' (2005) **''Halloween'' (2007) **''Werewolf Women of the SS'' (2007) **''Halloween II'' (2009) **''The Haunted World of El Superbeasto'' (2009) David Zucker *Ira Newborn **''The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!'' (1988) **''The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear'' (1991) **''Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult'' (1994) **''High School High'' (1996) **''BASEketball'' (1998) *James L. Venable **''Scary Movie 3'' (2003) **''Scary Movie 4'' (2006) **''An American Carol'' (2008) **''Scary Movie 5'' (2013) Jerry Zucker *Maurice Jarre **''Top Secret!'' (1984) **''Ghost'' (1990) **''A Walk in the Clouds'' (1995) Andrzej Zulawski *Andrzej Korzynski **''The Story of Triumphant Love'' (1969)-TV Short **''Pavoncello'' (1969)-TV Short **''The Third Part of the Night'' (1971) **''The Devil'' (1972) **''Possession'' (1981) **''On the Silver Globe'' (1988) **''My Nights Are More Beautiful Than Your Days'' (1989) **''Szamanka'' (1996) **''Fidelity'' (2000) **''Cosmos'' (2015) Valerio Zurlini *Mario Nascimbene **''Violent Summer'' (1959) **''Girl with a Suitcase'' (1961) **''The Camp Followers'' (1965) **''Indian Summer'' (1972) Harald Zwart *Christophe Beck **''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) **''The 12th Man'' (2017) Edward Zwick *James Horner **''Glory'' (1989) **''Legends of the Fall'' (1994) **''Courage Under Fire'' (1996) *James Newton Howard **''Blood Diamond'' (2006) **''Defiance'' (2008) **''Love & Other Drugs'' (2010) **''Pawn Sacrifice'' (2014) *Miles Goodman **''Having It All'' (1982) **''The Best Times'' (1985) - They collaborated on one of the episodes of the series. **''About Last Night...'' (1986) Terry Zwigoff *David Kitay **''Ghost World'' (2001) **''Bad Santa'' (2003) **''Art School Confidential'' (2006) References Category:Music-related lists Category:Lists of composers Composer Collaborations Category:Musical collaborations Film director and composer Category:Film-related lists